Tides of Change
by AnimationLasi
Summary: Someone once said, The more things change, the more they stay the same. The X-men, Misfits, Teen Titans (East and West) and assorted madmen get to test this theory out first hand. Many thanks to Red Witch!
1. The Start of something Big

**Tides of Change: Chapter One.**

**The start of something big**

**Hello! If your reading this, then I've just submitted my First fiction. Sniff I'd like to thank the academy, and my brother for always laughing at me. But seriously, I would like to thank a few of the awesome writer out there for their efforts. **

**First, I'd like to thank Red Witch for so many things. Roughly Twenty one of them. Thank you for inspiring me to write this out, and giving lots and lots of people out there idea's and encouragement for spin offs. And many, Many thanks for the open call for Writers to use the Misfits, your brain children, because I never would have gotten the moxy up to ask you for permission. **

**Second, I'd like to thank RougefanKC for showing me that yes, there is a Santa Claus, and he up dates every Friday. ;) **

**Third, L1701E. I may not be able to pronounce your name, but I can metaphorically shake your hand and thank you for giving so many authors the chance to use your tested and tried characters. **

**Thank you all for giving me the well needed kick in the pants to do this. **

**Mr. Lenall is mine. I do not own Kim Possible, X-men: Evolution, G.I. Joe or the Misfits. They are Disneys, Marvels, Hasbro's and Red Witch's, respectively. If you disagree with me I WILL get out the rabid chipmunks, don't make me do it!**

Zita sighed as she drew a small flame in her note book. Her teacher, Mister Lenall, was talking about the Mutant registration act and how much good it would do for the school. For the fifth time that week.

"...Which is why the school is putting a mutant ban into effect next month." He finished with a rap on the black board, half the class woke-up.

"Now, who would like to tell me how mutations occur? Ah, Miss Flores."

Zita's head shot up, "Huh?"

"Would you care to answer the question?"

Zita forehead wrinkled, "What question?"

"I rest my case." Mr. Lenall smiled nastily, "Perhaps in the future you'll pay closer attention. Can anyone else answer me? Yes Mr. Davis?"

Zita glared at the blackboard like it was a mortal enemy. She hadn't _used _to zone out in class. She _used_ to be the top student. Always ready with an answer. But for the past month she'd been unintentionally zoning out. Her mind kept drifting towards other places outside the class room, where wind howled in her ears...

She shook herself. She had done it again. Well, at least this was the last class for the day. In a few more minutes she could go home and have a nice hot bath and relax. And on Saturday she would go to the Bueno Nacho with Ron and Kim.

The bell rang, jolting her out of her thoughts. She shoved her books in her backpack and headed to the door. Mr. Lenall stopped her.

"Miss Flores, we need to talk."

Zita froze. _We need to talk..._ Those words alone could drive fear into the hart of the most hardened of Jocks. They where the words the teacher said whenever he felt you're work was slipping. Zita, until now, had never had them directed at her.

"About what sir?" she managed to choke out.

Mr. Lenall pursed his lips and folded his fingers. _Classic signs of doom. _Zita thought worriedly.

"Zita, your work has been slipping lately. You've gone form A+ to barely a C- and I would like to know why."

She glanced at the clock. If she got this over with quickly, there was still time to have a bath before supper.

"I've, just been, um, having difficultly concentrating." she said, flashing him a smile, "I'll shape up, I promise."

Mr. Lenall sighed, "Alright Zita, I'll take your word for it. But I want that report on the aspects of the Mutant Ban on my desk on Monday. And I want A+ material. Is that clear?"

Zita nodded fervently, "I promise sir. I'll make you proud."

Mr. Lenall smiled, "I know you will Zita. Your the best student I've ever taught. I don't want to lose you."

Zita smiled again and ran out the classroom door.

She smiled, so today stank, so what? Tomorrow promised to be one of the best days of her life.

Years later, she still blocks up her ears and hums loudly whenever the memory surfaces.

Kim stared at her hand.

"Okay, that did _not _just happen." she said.

"That was so cool!" Jim, her younger brother, said.

"Do it again!" Tim, Jim's identical twin, whooped.

Kim looked at the hole in the wall.

"I need to talk to Wade." She squeaked.

"Okay, but can you do that again before you go?" Jim asked.

"Not on your life." Kim's usual manner towards her brothers returned. When the brain is startled and shaken, large portions that usually direct the persona shut down and smaller portions, most often used for food consumption and boggling take over. So your subconscious thoughts go something like this, 'Not banana cheese cake on mine Gottlook at those ears your eew eels! Life.'

She ran towards her room, the past six minutes playing inadvertently them selves over and over in her head.

"_Give me it back you Tweebs!" Kim screamed as she chased Tim and Jim down the hall. _

"_Quickly Professor Tim! The savage creature is right behind us!" Jim yelled, tossing a small, purple otter with wings to his twin._

"_Indeed Professor Jim! We must make haste to the Zoo!" Tim agreed, catching the toy._

"_You two belong in a zoo!" Kim muttered, "When I get my hands on you I'll..."_

_She skidded around a corner as she continued to chase them. Kitchen, computer room, entry hall, eventually she cornered them in the living room. _

_She growled menacingly as she advanced on them. _

"_Alright." she snarled, "Give me it back and maybe I'll consider not nailing your ears to the wall."_

_The Twins gave each other a sly glance._

"_Hicka Bicka boo?" Jim asked._

"_Hoo sha." Tim grinned._

_They darted out underneath her legs. However, there plans of escape and life in Tijuana where cut short as Kim swung around and managed to grab them before they could go anywhere. _

"_Aw..." Tim said._

"_...Crud." Jim finished._

_Kim smirked as she grabbed the toy. She dropped the boys and casually leaned against the wall, palm first. _

"_Well Tweebs, that's what happens when you-" She say the looks on their faces, "What?"_

_Jim sputtered and pointed at the wall. Kim turned._

_A hairline crack was spreading out from where her hand had hit it. Slowly it traced the shape of her hand, branching out into tinier and tinier fragments. Kim stepped away from the wall in horror. The crack began to spiral out in a circle. And, suddenly, that section just crumbled into dust. Leaving a hole in the wall roughly the size of a plate. _

Kim emerged in her room, still shaking from the aftermath, she fumbled with her communicator. Or, as Ron had dubbed it, her 'Kimmunicator'. The turquoise and dark blue design made it hard to loose or over look, plus it went wonderfully with her black shirt she wore on her missions. Kim Possible, due to a series of strange and random events, had become a teen hero. She traveled all over the globe with her best friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable. While she was usually calm and half the time in control, Ron was her polar opposite. She pressed a button, flicking the screen from it's picture of an interlocking K and P to a very confused 10 year old genius.

"Kim? What's-" Wade started.

"Wade, I've got a major sitch on my hands, I just punched a hole in the wall!" She was shaking visibly, her hair was frazzled and her eyes where large and scared.

Wade raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Everyone gets angry Kim, I'd suggest council-"

"I wasn't trying to!" Kim shrieked, "I just leaned against it and POW!"

"Kim, your hysterical! Calm down!" Wade shouted.

Kim took a deep breath, trying to repair her shattered nerves. After a few minutes they where mended enough to allow her to talk.

"Your right." She said, "Thanks Wade."

"Now, what happened?"

Kim told him, neglecting to mention just what had been purloined.

Wade whistled.

"That's quite a story Kim." He said.

Kim nodded, "So can you tell me what's wrong?"

Wade sighed, "Yes, I can, But your not going to believe me."

Kim raised her eyebrows, "Wade, think about who your talking to.

"O-kay. But I don't think your gonna like it. " He said. He took a deep breath, "Alright, remember when you got Hego's powers for a day?"

Kim groaned, "How could I forget?" She said.

Hego was a semi-well known superhero. He, his brothers, and until recently his sister, protected Go city with their combined powers. A little over a week ago Kim had helped them fight off Aviarius, a bird obsessed loon who had stolen their abilities. The nearly bald madman had shown up with a giant Condor and a glowing staff. The staff could apparently take another's powers by force. He had already captured Mego's, (Shrinking) and both of the Wego's (multiplication) when he went after Hego's. Kim and Ron had just happened to be there, Kim trying to satiate Ron's much needed taco fix, and Kim had jumped in the way of the power-draining beam. So instead of Aviarius becoming super-strong, Kim had.

"And you know about Mutants, right?"

She nodded. Mr. Barkin had been giving some unenthusiastic speeches about Mutant bans in homeroom. It was clear that he thought there where more pressing matters at hand then to spread hate and bigotry. Wade started to type at lightning speed. Charts started to flash on the screen. They showed different pictures of DNA. Some had blinking parts, some didn't, some had softly glowing parts.

"Well, mutants are born with an certain gene. This gene, called the x-gene, give Mutants their unique powers."

Pictures of Men and Woman started to flash on screen instead. Some where causing earthquakes, or throwing cars, some where bouncing fireballs in their hands, and still others where walking right though walls!

"Most of the time the X-gene gets, err, switched-on, at puberty. Although sometimes it happens due to stress. So you can have eight-year-old kids running around with super powers."

A picture of a young boy with slightly green skin. His huge eyes stared blankly at the camera, fear apparent. He couldn't be any older than eight.

"Now, sometimes an individual is born with a X-gene that doesn't switch on. They can go through there whole life not knowing their a Mutant."

The picture of the glowing DNA strand showed up again.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Look, Wade, the lecture is very interesting, but what has it got to do with me?"

"I'm getting there." Wade said impatiently.

The screen cut back to him, Wade looked worried.

"Apparently, when you got Hego's powers, it activated and influenced your dormant X-gene."

Kim stared at the screen, uncomprehending.

Wade sighed, "Your a Mutant Kim."

That's when she fainted.

"So I'm a mutant. Big deal!"

Bonnie looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tuning this way and that she tried to reassure a screaming part of her mind that she looked perfectly normal. Yep. Same old her. No extra limbs, no wings, no horns or fur, same Bonnie Rockwhiler.

She turned around to make sure she hadn't sprouted at tail. Well, you never know.

She tossed her some of her spiky brown hair over her shoulder. She wasn't worried about telling her mother. Mrs. Rockwhiler had made it clear from day one that she didn't care if her children grew fangs and started spitting poison, she would still love them. Of course this was coming form a woman who sometimes ran up and down the sidewalk of her neighbor hood wearing nothing but her bathrobe and yelling 'Toto! Toto!', so it was very little comfort. It was still comfort though, and that was the main thing.

"It's not like anyone knows." She tried to talk herself out of running around in little circles. It wasn't working. "I can still go to school."

_Until I lose control..._

She shook her head. Wasn't gonna happen. She wouldn't let it. Bonnie was very good at keeping things in control. When she was left in charge of her three younger siblings and the pipes had burst, she'd taken it in stride and manged to keep everyone on the couch until the repair man and rescue workers arrived. When her little brother had been chased up a tree by a rabid wombat (a very long and complicated story) she'd run out there with a cast-iron frying pan and beaten it off. The SPCA hadn't liked it much. This was going to be no different. She cast a worried look at the lamp she had just burned to a cracked and blackened mess before she left her room to talk to her Mom.

Jamie Maddox stood and pouted as he watched the older X-men pile into a large jet.

"I still don't see why I can't come." He muttered, crossing his arms. Wild brown hair fell into his eyes as he glared at the others.

Scott Summers, or Cyclops as he was called on the field, rolled his eyes behind his ruby-visored battle glasses. Scott was roughly eighteen, and gifted, (or cursed.) with the ability to fire deadly scarlet beams from his eyes. However, due to a unique childhood injury, he was unable to control them. On the up shot, they didn't burst through his eyelids every time he blinked.

Scott was a field leader for Xavier's Mutant team, the afore mentioned X-men.

"For the last time, your still to young to be competent on the field. Now I'll grant you, you are getting much better at controlling your powers, but you still have slip ups. We're going to a fairly remote town that doesn't know it has mutants yet, and we'd like to keep that way."

"Maybe next time kiddo." Remy Lebeau chuckled and ruffled Jamie's hair in passing. The Fourteen year old mutant glared at his back.

Remy, codenamed Gambit, was one of the more human looking residents of the Mansion. Everyone he met would just consider him to be a regular guy, until they saw his eyes. Often framed by locks of brown hair, Remys eyes were Red on Black, a scary combination that some had even compared to devilish. Originally for Louisiana, he spoke with an Cajun accent, but had more than once proved he could talk without one, causing some of the more recent additions to the mansion pause and scratch their heads. He had the ability to kinetically charge any item in reach, with a preference for playing cards. Once, when Rouge had asked him about it, he said, it was like having fifty two little explosives tucked away in one pocket.

Rouge was a punk girl who could put someone in a coma if she touched them long enough. Her unique powers, while preventing her from physical contact, allowed her to absorb and use the memories or powers of anyone she touched. Recently, though, allies of theirs, the G.I. Joes, had created a suit that would eventually allow her to gain control. Also, because of an experiment inflicted on her by her so called 'father' she was also gifted with flight, super strength, and was well-nigh invulnerable. She and Remy had a tense, and at times non-existent, relationship, she did seem to duplicate the feelings he showed for her. Although she was not going on this mission, (being, as the Professor said, to well known due to a public speech she gave awhile ago,) she had told Remy to come back with his shield or on it. The fact that she had talked to him at all after the infamous underwear incident was enough to put him in a good mood.

Gambit was heading towards the locker rooms to pick up their uniforms. Since the were going to a remote town, the entire team was dressed in street clothes. However, in case things got heated, the Professor had insisted on them bringing their battle suits anyway.

"That's what you said last time." He muttered.

BAMF!

A blue demon appeared out of a puff of blue smoke and the smell of brimstone. He was clutching something to his chest and laughing quietly.

"KURT! GIVE IT BACK MAN!"

The demons pointed ears twitched slightly as he dispersed in another puff of smoke. A young African-American man ran into the room, he looked around wildly for Kurt. Jesse Aaronson was a young mutant who could disrupt any electrical device in the area. This, along with several complicated pranks, hand earned him the name Bedlam. Recently Him and Kurt had started a small prank war, each trying to out do the other, although lately it had just turned into a challenge to see who could steal the most of the others stuff.

Jesse's eyes crackled dimly. "When I find that degenerate fuzz-ball." He snarled.

The fuzz-ball in question was hunched over in his seat on the jet, trying to stifle his laughter. He looked at his prize, a stuffed Llama that had seen better days. Kurt, or Nightcrawler, was one of the mansions less normal looking. Light, indigo colored fur covered him from head to foot. (which incidentally, looked nothing like a humans foot,) This, along with three-fingered hands, bright gold-colored eyes, and a spaded tail gave him a slightly demon-esque look. Although most people would have complained, Kurt took it basically in stride. He was gifted with the rare ability to teleport up to three mile in any given direction, as long as he knew what it looked like. He could also stick to and climb up walls with relative ease. Kurt was Rouges half-brother, a fact that he never let her forget.

Jean Grey looked back at Kurt.

"What did you take this time?" She asked.

Kurt stuck his tonge out at her, "That's for me to know und you to find out." He said, dropping his usual manners in the heat of the prank.

Jean shrugged. "Okay, have it your way." Her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration.

Kurt struggled to keep a hold of his prize, but the stuffed animal jerked and bucked almost like it had a mind of it's own. Finally, with a vicious little twist the Llama floated out of Kurt's grasp and into Jeans. She carefully examined it. Jeans own x-gene had given her the ability to move things with her mind alone, a power that had been dubbed 'Telekineses', and also some rather rusty telepathic skills. Jean preferred to use the former more that the latter. Some of her flame red hair fell into her eyes as she put the toy on her lap. Both Kurt and Jesse had been picked to come on the mission, the Professor had said something about them needing some responsibility and him needing some aspirin. Jean had a feeling it was going to be a long, long ride if they were already fighting.

_Bam bam bam! _

"C'mon Jean, open up! I know that rat's in the- HEY!" Jesse's angry tirade was suddenly replace by a unhappy squeak.

The jet's door slid open of it's own accord, and a struggling Jesse was levitated through it. Without looking back, Jean dropped the teen into a seat and buckled him in. The Llama flew across to him and plopped down unceremoniously into the seat. Jesse took it off his head.

"Now look." Jean turned around to look both of them in the eyes. "It is going to be a long flight, and if I, Warren, or Scott have to break up anymore fights you are going to find your self outside the jet with nothing but a parachute, do I make my self clear?"

"Your going to drop us out the jet with only two parachutes?" Kurt asked, wide eyed.

"I said Parachute, singular, one, got that?" Jean asked.

"Yes'm." Both of the boys cowered in the back.

"Did you boys see Warren on the way out here?" Scott popped his head in through the doorway, he was making some last minute checks on the engines and weapon systems before the took off.

"Yeah." Jesse said, "Mr. Warren's getting Dead Girl."

"Apparently the Femme has a t'ing fer heights." Gambit said. He had returned from the lockers with two duffel bags, a red one and a blue one, and set them down next to his seat. "She 'ate's 'em." Remy caught sight of the Llama. He blinked. "Why is Jesse 'holding a Llama?" He asked.

"What Llama?" Jesse skirted the thing out of sight.

Gambit sighed. "Never mind. Remy not sure he want ta know." He took a pair of sunglasses out of his pocket and but them on.

"How'd I look?" He asked.

"Like Sawer form _Lost._"

Warren Worthington the third came in dragging a Grey skinned girl. Warren's alter ego as Angel, due to his twin set of white, feather wings attached to his back. Wavy blond hair fell into his eyes as he pryed the girls fingers loose from the door frame.

"PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" Dead girl sobbed openly as she attempted to entangle her self around the wheels of the jet. "I HATE HEIGHTS! I HATE THEM!"

Gambit reached down and helped Angel to load the sobbing zombie into the blackbird. Dead girl was a mutant who could regenerate her body's molecular structure, a term it took a live demonstration to show the x-men she was dead. She could also communicate with the deceased, something which she seemed to prefer over communicating with Bobby. This would be both her and Jesse's first mission, because Jean had flat out refused to leave unless another female was going to suffer through three hours of testosterone induced gibberish with her. Xavier had almost sent another member, a clone named X23, or as she preferred to be called, Xena, but due to a slight problem with her bedside manner, (she had none.) Dead Girl was volunteered in stead.

Once the reluctant passenger was subdued, (thanks to a hammer, some rubber bands and a shoelace,) Warren and Scott flipped a coin over who got to pilot the Black Bird. Scott won, and Warren had to sit in the back with a bunch of hyper active heroes in training.

"Let's get going." He grunted. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Don't we all." Scott muttered as the jet took off, leaving a disgruntled Jamie-

Clone behind.

"Heh heh. This is next time." The real Jamie cackled from under the luggage.

Ron grinned as he looked at the concoction before him. A lesser man would have fainted.

"And now for a feat of such mind boggling grossness that we must ask anyone with a weak heart to leave."

Rufus, his pet Naked Mole Rat and best buddy, pretended to faint.

"The Great Ron Stoppable will now eat the two foot Naco."

"Mm nacho." Rufus licked his lips and rubbed his paws together.

"Using only this straw!"

Ron held up the straw. Rufus squealed happily.

"Rufus old buddy, if I don't make it though this, tell my parents I loved them." Ron said seriously.

Rufus nodded somberly as he played along.

Ron grasped the straw, and with a flourish, started to devour the Naco. Rufus squeaked and dove out of the way as chunks of food sailed past.

A few seconds later he had made him self a bunker out of catchup packets and had a tiny cup on his head like a helmet.

Ron continued to hack at the Naco with his bendy straw. Grease covered chunks flew everywhere, splattering the walls of the restaurant. Several customers ducked, or complained, or both. Some went to the manager and asked him to throw Ron out. The Manager just shook his head.

"He's my best customer!" He explained, "I can't!"

Rufus dove aside to dodge another piece of gooey shrapnel.

"Ha! Nya-nya!" He turned to gloat at the piece, only to get hit with another one on the back of the head.

"Hasp!" He said, one paw over is heart, "Goindown!"

He slowly slunk down in his bunker, pretending to die.

"Eew! Ron!"

Ron looked up.

"Oh, hi Monique." he managed to garble though his full mouth.

Monique carefully sat down in the booth opposite to him. She grabbed a napkin and started to wipe herself off.

"Where's Kim?" She asked, "I thought she'd be here with you?"

Ron shrugged, "Dunno." he said, swallowing the food, "She never showed up."

"I wanted to tell her about a discount at Club Banana ." She said, "She was looking at this one shirt and It's been marked down nearly 20."

Ron rolled his eyes. He could never understand just why Kim insisted on clothes shopping at Club Banana when Smarty Mart was so much cheaper. He said so on every occasion.

Rufus poked his head out of the shelter. When food failed to hit him, he jumped out and did a little victory dance.

"Ha ha! Boo-ya!" he said.

Monique rolled her eyes.

"You gonna finish that?" She asked, pointing at the Naco.

Ron looked insulted.

"I'm I going to _finish _it?" He said, "Of course I'm going to finish it! For I am," He paused dramatically, "The Great Ron Stoppable!"

With that he dug back into it.

Monique ducked and peaked up from the table edge.

"Hey Rufus, you got anymore room in there?"

_To Be continued... _

**So, how did ya like it? Good, bad, really really horrible? **


	2. HIVE

**Tides of Change: Chapter Two**

**H.I.V.E.  
**

**Please bear in mind that I am EXTREAMLY new to this, so if the paragraphs arn't separated, or I mispelled something just tell me and I'll hit my computor until it works. Thank you and good night!  
**

**In this chapter I'm going to introduce some more of the main players in this fic, including one of my favorite Teen Titans Characters! Yeah! So anyway, let's get on with it. **

_And one and two and FLIP and TURN and FIRE..._

Jynx concentrated as she wove though the course. The hexagon floor tiles shone as harsh white light beamed down from the ceilings fixtures. For her session, a long maze had been created from the risen tiles. A panel in one silently slid open, a black hole scarred the otherwise smooth walls. Three metallic arms slid out and pointed at her, aiming themselves at her chest. She smirked and stopped, willing to give the bullets a head start. All at once, the fired, one directly after the other, trails of Grey smoke slicing the air. She casually dodged the projectiles that flew at her, sending curses and hexes at the ones that got to close.

"Go Jinx!" bellowed Mammoth, his deep voice reverberating.

"Blast those Toad Eaters!" Gizmo called, he was hovering beside Mammoths shoulder.

Jynx had to smile. There was nothing like having your buddies cheer you on. She could see the end now, no more than stones throw away.

_Grrrrinnnninginginginging... _

Make that churning, moving stones through away.

She skidded to a halt. Machinery ground away beneath her, and the distance between her and the exit suddenly rose up.

She cocked her head to one side.

"Well this is new." She said, "Hey Giz, you been messing with the training room again?"

The Midget cackled.

"Yep!" He said, "Wait'll you get a hold of THIS!"

The floor shuddered...

...And stood up.

It rose up, towering over the young girl. Metal plates glittered in the lights. It ground around to face her, two dull, orange eyes flashed. It slowly pulled its hands up and brought them smashing down, sending a shock wave at her. Jynx stood her ground, quickly casting a dampening spell so her ears wouldn't ring after wards. The wave passed harmlessly by, causing no more harm to her than a little wear and tear on her boots. Undaunted, it then ripped out pieces of the walls and started hurling them at her. The jagged pieces ripped towards her head, she sent them away with a wave of her hand. This thing was tough, so her normal garden verity of jinxes weren't gonna be enough.

Jynx face gave nothing away as she sought the proper spell.

She back flipped away as a huge fist came crashing down where she had been a moment before. Experimentally, she fired of a couple of hexes at it. Then ducted as the ricocheted back at her.

"Can't hex it!" Gizmo called out, "It's a new kind of shielding I've been working on. If lasts more than five minutes up against you I'll consider it a success!"

She nodded, secretly please her teammate thought that highly of her. That was as close as you got to a complement with Gizmo.

"Let's try something else then." She muttered.

She crossed her hands over her chest, thumbs interlocking.

"Avand Desshawl matoulnall!"

She brought her hands up quickly, making little fluttering motions.

A blast of pink light rocketed from her hands, flying towards the monster. It hovered above it for a moment, as if trying to decide whether to attack or not, then dove.

The monster reached up and grabbed it. For a second it's hand glowed, then died.

"Aw, poopies." Jynx said.

She darted to the side as it sent another shock wave at her. She _liked _these boots, she wasn't about to loose them to one of Gizmo's little tinker toys. Time to try a different tatic. She flipped in the air to ovoid a piece of debrie, rocketing over the top of it. Her hands came in close to her body, spinning in a tight corkscrew.

"Doublie gretaneth freshahel!"

This time a burst of nearly white light came out of her fingers. It crackled and bit as it sang though the air, a sharp smell of snow running after it. The monster batted it away. The spell hit the wall and left a thick patch of ice on the floor.

Jynx gritted her teeth, this was getting aggravating.

She closed her eyes, calling the words for her next attack to mind.

She raised her hands over her head.

"Storuoomoo ratched querstaed!"

She pointed her hands at the celling. The room darkened. A deep boom of thunder was heard, followed by the smell of rain. Dark, black clouds gathered at the celling of the yellow room. Streaks of light arched between them.

Though no-one could see it, her hands glowed blue.

_KRAAAACCCCCCKAAAAAAFOOOOOOMMMM!_

Lightning streaked towards the creature, it's outline pale and ghostly in the ethereal light. It gave a mechanical shriek as lightning struck it. Crashing to the floor, it shook itself off and got up again. A second, stronger bolt made sure it stayed down. The clouds quickly dissipated as she opened her eyes. The monster was nothing more than a pile of Diodes and Circuitry in the middle of the floor. She strolled though the exit door to meet Gizmo and Mammoth.

"Four minutes and fifty nine seconds." She said, "I'd say that was pretty much a success."

Gizmo smiled, "You really think so?"

She nodded, "You might want to increase the shielding a little more, but other than that, very effective."

Gizmo thought for a moment, "Maybe double the magical resistance, make it faster, right. I can definitely do that, ooh!" He brightened, "Maybe some laser eyes! Yeah!" He grabbed his notebook that he always kept with him in case he had an idea and started scribbling.

Mammoth smiled as he handed Jinx some water.

"You did good." He said, "What was that last Spell? I don't think I've ever seen you use it."

Jynx smiled and gratefully excepted the water.

"Just something I've been working on." She gulped down some water, "To tell you the truth I wasn't sure it was going to work. I'll have to try it on something alive next."

Gizmo looked up from his rantings.

"Try it on Cyb-mphmph."

Mammoth had clamped his huge hand over Gizmo's mouth, practically swallowing Gizmo's head.

Jynx looked at them.

"You're smiling oddly." She said.

Mammoth had a look on his face that would put a rabid pit bull to shame. The really scary thing was that he was trying to look happy.

"Am I?" Mammoth managed to say around the grin.

"Yes. Very."

Gizmo said something that was probably very rude, but no one could understand him. The inventor often said things that no one could understand. Even Headmaster had had to ask for a translation every now and again.

She drank some more water.

"What was Gizmo going to say?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Mammoth said.

She raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Okay then." She said, "I'm gonna go to my room, see you two later."

Mammoth waited until she was out of earshot before he took his hand off of Gizmo.

"What are you? Suicidal?" He hissed, "You know she took the whole 'Stone' thing hard."

"I was just suggesting a better way for her to express her anger." Gizmo huffed, "It's not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside."

"It's better than her taking it out on us!" Mammoth said, then he sighed, "You are right though. Maybe we should get her to see the shrink."

Gizmo nodded.

"Let's discuss plans over several extra large pizzas." He said.

"Alright." Mammoth agreed, "But no anchovies this time."

"Aw come on! Just one pizza." Gizmo pleaded.

"No."

"Half a pizza."

"No."

"One slice."

"NO!"

* * *

Beast boy took one last look at where Terra stood. Where she would always stand. Arms stretched towards the heavens, a look of hope on her face. The setting sun shining though the windows bathed the pit red, like it had been that fateful day over a week ago.

"Good bye Terra." He said, "and thank you."

With that, he shifted into a bat and left.

* * *

If anyone had been around hours later, long after the sun had set, they might have seen a large dog-like figure carefully pick it's way down the steep slope. That person might have wondered why anything would come here, to this abandoned hole. A smarter than average person might have wondered how the dog seemed to know it's way down the path, and a smarter than average person with really good night vision might have been able to pick out the glowing object in the dogs mouth.

And anyone with brains would have gotten out of there really, _really _fast.

Some things just aren't meant to have spectators.

* * *

Tornado carefully picked his way down the path towards Terra. Twister stumbled along behind him.

Twister panted happily as he looked around.

He, like his companion, was a coyote. Big coyotes at that. Both were capable of speech, and both had strange markings on their heads. Tornado was the older of the two, and the only supposed to be here at the moment.

"Hey this is great isn't it Tornado? I mean look at all those stars! Hey, did you ever wish on one? I bet you did! What ja wish for?"

"I 'dished 'or 'oo t' hut up." Tornado said, the necklace garbling his words.

"What? You wished for a ten-gallon cup? That doesn't make sense!" Twister whined.

"Ever nine." Muttered Tornado, "Oosless 'up."

He halted in front of the statue. This caused Twister to bump into him.

He peered over Tornado's shoulder.

"Hey, who's that?" He asked.

Tornado spat the necklace out at the statues feet. It's orange gem pulsing brightly.

"That," he said, "Is the person we came all this way for."

Twister gave the statue a critical look.

"Kinda a waste of time then." He finally said, "I mean, what with her being a statue and all."

Tornado pushed the necklace closer with his paw, the gem flashed quicker.

"Observant aren't you?" He said wryly, "Now watch and learn whelp. Should you ever become a guardian, God forbid, then you'll need to learn this trick." He backed away from the statue, when he was a good distance he continued, "If the need arises, a Guardian can transform his charge."

Twister looked suspiciously at the necklace.

"How?"

Tornado grinned.

"Like this."

He threw back his head and howled.

It was a good howl. They probably heard it all the way back at Titans Tower. How ever, it didn't seem to do anything. Twister gave a polite cough.

"Uh, that was a really nice howl." He said carefully, "But I don't think you did anything."

"Wait for it." Tornado was tense. He looked like he was ready to bolt at any minute.

"Wait for what? Nothings happen-"

But something was.

The necklace slowly rose into the air, turning until it faced the stone girl.

"MOVE!" Twister was yanked off his feet as Tornado grabbed him by the scruff and threw him out of the way.

"You do NOT want to be caught in the middle of a Forced Transformation!"

Twister whimpered.

The necklace sent out a beam of red and yellow light at the statue's chest. At first it didn't seem to do anything, and then she started to crack.

Red, yellow and white splinters of light crisscrossed across her chest, quickly spreading out. The ground began to shake violently. With great KRRRACKS! Pieces of the walls shook them selves loose and swarmed around it. Colored light played on the walls. As they whirled faster and faster, you could almost recognize some of the pieces. A hand, parts of her hair, once even an eye.

A sphere of rocks now surrounded the former statue. Twister pressed himself against Tornado's side, for once; the older Coyote didn't brush him off.

"It's almost over whelp!" Tornado yelled, "It's almost over!"

_FSSSSSSHOOOOOMMMMM! _

Geysers of lava shot out of the ground not five feet from them, arching towards the sphere. They wrapped their long tendrils of molten rock around it, and then shot up into the night. A glowing figure flew up in the center of the churning lava, arms crossed over its head. Its hair blew around it, eyes shining red. It resembled a tall, thin girl, but only just. Suddenly she began to spin. The sphere broke up and flew up to her; it's pieces orbiting some distance away. Three flashes of light flew from the walls and wrapped around her, forming a strange outfit. Another light strand wrapped around her head. She held her hands out in front of her, and a battle-ax materialized. She stopped spinning, and unintentionally posed. The ax glowed and the orbiting rocks suddenly formed a staircase down to the ground.

The lava hissed as it retreated back to where it had come. The large holes in the ground the only evidence they had been there at all.

The girl walked down the stairs, her eyes still glowing. She walked with the air of a princess, until she reached the ground.

The moment her feet touched the earth, the rumblings ceased. So did her gracefulness. She stumbled and put one of her hands to her head, her eyes stopped glowing. Tornado rushed over to help her, leaving a shaken Twister. The girl leaned heavily on both him and the ax.

Tornado grunted, "Come princess, we haven't much time. That blast will have woken up everyone with ten miles of here. Just hold your ax over your head and-"

She looked blearily at him.

"Who the heck are you?" She said.

Tornado rolled his eyes, "NO TIME remember? I'll tell you lat-"

"Um, do we have time for two or three questions first?" She asked.

Tornado shook his head.

"No, Just hold your ax over your head and say, 'Teleport!' I'll steer." He looked at where Twister still lay, "Whelp, get up, your coming to."

Twister rushed over as the girl looked at the ax.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, now go!"

She struggled to raise it.

"Teleport!"

A moment later, all that was left was the hot breeze moving around in the Volcano.

* * *

"This can't be happening."

Kim sat on her bed, rocking back and forth and hugging her favorite pillow. The calm and in control Kim had vacated the room. All that she could think about at the moment was that if those powers had come in two seconds earlier, she could hae crushed her brothers to death. The thought was disgusting at best.

Wade sighed. His image was now on the computer so he could talk to Kim more easily. He didn't do this often, but right now Kim was fragile and needed someone to talk to. Even if he wasn't really there.

"C'mon Kim, it's not the end of the world!" He said. He was no good at pep talks or pulling people out of ruts of self pity, and this was painfully obvious as he tried to talk the heroine down.

Kim shook her head violently.

"Yes it is." She said, "It's the end of my world anyway. I can _not_ be a Mutant! It's just not possible!"

Wade took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to tell your parents?" He asked, "If it would make it easier..." He trailed off.

"Would it help?" She practically shrieked, "I'd still be a, a, Oh man I can't even say it!" She buried her face in her pillow. Normally Kim was much more polite, Wade had decide to disregard it and chalk it up to stress.

_It helped Michelle. _He thought. _I don't know what she would have done without me. _

"Okay, do you want to talk about it? That usually helps."

Kim didn't answer.

"I could call Ron." He said, "I could do the garden gnome trick again."

Kim nodded. Wade was always ready with some new trick; the kid never seemed to sleep. The screen flashed to a screen saver, the same interlocking K and P from before. The house was silent. Well, relatively. Jim and Tim where crouched under the basement stairs, looking intently at a Palm Pilot. They looked at each other.

"That can't be good." Jim muttered. His twin nodded, the wild brown hair they both shared bouncing up and down.

"If anyone, ya know, besides Ron finds out she's got a x-gene-" Jim started.

"-The Possibles are in big trouble." Tim finished. "We need to design a security system." He said.

"Why? We've already got the one we put in a year ago." Jim said. Tim grinned.

"Hicka-Bicka-boo?"

They gave each other high fives.

"Hoo-sha!" they said as one.

Back in Kim's room Wade reappeared. He looked at kim with concern, she hadn't moved from her near fetal position on the bed.

"He's on his way." He said.

The girl looked up, her red, wavy hair disheveled and messy. Kim managed a weak smile.

"Thanks Wade." She said, "Sorry I kinda lost it back there. Your the best."

Wade smiled and cracked his knuckles.

"No problem." He said. Praise from Kim and Ron was one of the many perks of his job. That and he could hack into any database in the world and not have to worry about backlash. They sat in silence for the next few minutes; Wade typing away on his computer, as his attempts at conversation with Kim had been shot down. Finally Ron came flying up the steps, Rufus's head hanging out his pocket. Both of them looked worried.

"I'm here KP." He said, "What's wrong? Monkeyfist? DNAmy? Drakken?"

Kim gave Wade a look. The genius held up his hands.

"Hey, I couldn't tell him!" Wade said, "First of all, you should do that, and second of all, what if someone had tapped the line? You'd be in a unauthorized government lab before you could say 'Uh-oh!"

"Tap a garden gnome?" Kim asked incredulously.

"I had to use his cell-phone." Wade confessed.

Ron sat down, looking from Kim to Wade.

"Someone want to fill me in?" He asked, "Because I threw out the rest of a Naco to come here."

Kim sighed. Ron must really be worried if he threw out food.

"You tell him Wade."

Wade threw up his hands.

"Fine!" He said, "Ron, Kim here is in possession of a, until recently, dormant X-gene."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"A what-now?"

"Argh!" Kim growled, "He means I'm a mutant Ron."

Ron looked at her, eyes wide.

"Really?" He asked, "What can you do?"

Kim buried her face in her pillow again.

"She has super strength, and possibly other powers Ron." Wade said.

"Oh." He looked at Kim, "COOL!"

"What?" Kim looked up.

"I said, COOL!" Ron repeated.

Kim looked at him like he'd sprouted an extra head.

"You think it's cool?" She said.

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"How can you think it's cool!" She asked, "It's horrible! It's a catastrophe! It's-"

"Let me ask you something." Ron said, "How is this any different from when you got Hego's powers?"

"Because that was only temporary!" Kim said, "I knew I'd be normal again! But now it's like I'm not even human, it's like I'm some_thing_ instead of some_one_! I can't live a normal life anymore because I'm a Mutant!"

Ron looked at her wryly.

"Since when has your life been normal?" He asked. "You go to the rain forest on school nights, you've wrestled with half cats half snakes, you took on a horde of monkey ninjas," Here Ron stopped to shudder slightly. Monkeys, due to a traumatic childhood encounter, where one of his more prominent phobias. "you've saved the world more times than I can count, and still manage to get your homework done on time! Your the most amazing person I've ever met, or am likely _to_ meet!"

Kim had to smile. Ron was always there for you.

"But still, it's like I'm an out cast of society or something." She said.

"You know, it's not like you're the only mutant in the area." Wade said.

She looked at him.

"What?"

Wade started typing again as pictures of people flashed on the screen.

"About one out of every hundred people is a mutant any more." He said, "There's more mutants in some parts than others of course." He said, "One town in Kansas in particular has the highest mutant rate in the state."

Kim looked at all the pictures on the screen and couldn't help but feel better.

Some of them where people she knew,

"Hey, that's Elizabeth Chang from cheer squad!" She said as a picture of an attractive Asian girl flashed on the screen. The Girl was taller then her, almost six feet with a strong athletic build. Her brown eyes, which seemed to have gotten darker as she got older, stared coolly at the camera.

"Yeah, your right!" Ron said, squinting at the screen, "Apparently she's telekinetic."

"I thought her jumps where a little high." Kim said, "And there's Emily Mills from Math Class! She can create illusions!"

A picture of a pretty girl with freckles and short wavy brown hair was shown. She was smiling at the Camera and had her chin propped up with her hand.

"And there's Joe the quarter back! And that's Brock, and Mikael, and Stacey!" Ron added.

"And there's Mister Meek! He can do _what?_" She stared at the screen.

Ron whistled, "He must be really popular with the ladies." He said.

"I'll say." Kim agreed, "There's the Shaffon Twins! Wow, they have photo graphic memories, super intelligence, a physic link, camouflage abilities, and empathic control."

Two identical blond girls where shown. The stood apart from each other, their clothing and hairstyles identical. Twin blue eyes pierced the camera, glaring at anyone that cared to challenge them. They leaned in opposite directions, their fingers loosely touching.

"No wonder they all ways finish each others sentences." Ron said, "Hey, that was Carley Davison! She never returned my calls!"

Tall, Skinny, and curly haired just about summed Carley up. She didn't care much for company and usually wore a leather jacket and jeans. She seemed to be looking at someone off camera who could coax a smile out of her. She was seventeen and was desperately trying to finish high school early.

"She can create machines with her mind." Kim read, "And there's, my gosh." She stared.

Ron's mouth dropped open. On the screen was a girl with Shoulder length brown hair that tapered to a point in the back. She was wearing a Middleton high school cheerleading outfit, mainly purple with orange and red trimming it. She had her hands on her hips and was scowling at the camera.

"Bonnie's a _Mutant?"_

_

* * *

_

"One million eight hundred thousand twenty two bottles of beer on the wall! One million eight hundred thousand twenty-two bottles of beer! You take one down, pass it around, One million eight hundred thousand twenty-one bottles of beer on the wall! C'mon everybody!"

Kurt was happily bouncing up and down in his seat, not an easy feat with a seat belt on, singing the song with Jesse. After the one parachute threat both of them had decided to get along for the deterioration of the flight. Over an hour ago they had started the song, and at first count the number of bottles had been six million twenty eight thousand forty three hundred and a half. When asked about the half they said that it must have been Mr. Logan's fault. Just how it was Logan's fault was never disclosed.

Jean eyed the dashboard thoughtfully, wondering how much it would hurt to bang her head against it. The Professor did it all the time and he never seemed to suffer any ill. (Of course she didn't know that at the moment the professor was dressing his wheel chair up as a long boat and pretending he was a Viking. This was forcing Logan to 'contain' him in the danger room, while Storm had to be bribed into calling the Misfits for babysitting help with the promise of, and I quote, Chocolate! Lots of Chocolate! Ya want a Harley? I'll by ya _three_! Just call them!) Scott gave his lover a look.

_Can't ya just, you know, knock them out for a while? _

Jean glanced over at Scott. His lips hadn't moved he was using the mental link that she had set up a while ago. They rarely ever used it, seeing as the lived in the same house and taught a class together, there was barely any need. But sometimes, in the middle of the night after a nightmare, (Scott would still wake up shaking at some of his memories in the orphanage, and Jean had kept seeing her childhood friend, Annie, getting slaughtered by a drunk driver.) it was nice to have someone to listen and-or talk to. She sighed and shook her head.

_As much as I'd love to, Scott, that'd wouldn't be right. At least they're behaving. _She replied.

_News to me. _Scott mumbled and went back to piloting the blackbird. He was tempted to pull the thing into a steep dive, just to shut Moron number 1 and Moron number 2 up.

_And it stopped Dead Girl from screaming. _Jean offered optimistically. _Besides, I'm pretty sure they'll stop soon. _

"GAMBIT GONNA RAM A CARD WERE DE SUN DON SHINE IF'N YA DON SHUT UP!"

In the backseat, Remy was shaking and holding a glowing card, proof that it would explode as soon as it touched something. The devil eyed mutant looked like he was about to explode himself. However, he was not yelling at Jesse and Kurt, but rather at a certain winged millionaire.

"I'm telling you it's true! Boone was! I'm almost positive!" Angel crossed his arms and glared at the Cajun.

"Ya said de same t'ing about Barney the Dinosaur!" Remy hollered. "An'de boohbah's. An' Rudolf. An'-"

"That's quite enough thank you!" Dead girl shrieked from the back. Her eyes stopped glowing as she surfaced back into the land of the living. She'd been having a conversation with Shakespeare and was not too happy about being pulled out of it.

Remy turned around to face the undead teenager in the backseat. Dead Girl was sitting with her feet curled up under her, her pink tank top and cargo pants smudged and wrinkled after her earlier temper tantrum. She wasn't wearing shoes, mostly because she didn't feel the need for them. She returned Gambits glare, hate for hate.

"Can ya blame Remy? You shoulda heard whad he said 'bout Boone!" Gambits rage was evident. For some reason, he had really gotten into the T.V. show '_Lost_' of late. Mainly because he could identify with Sawyer, a con man, and Boone, who had had serious family issues.

"Doesn't matter anyway. He's _DEAD_." She sat up in her seat, knowing that her last comment would really get Remy going.

"No he's not! He's just, er, Sleepin!" The Cajun leaned back to get a better look at her. Dead girl shot Warren a look that clearly said, 'You owe me pretty boy'.

Scott sighed. Right now, while He, Jean, and the monkeys where trying to get from point A to point B, all he wanted was to be at point D. In some sort of meadow with Jean and a large martini.

"One million eight hundred thousand and nineteen bottles of beer on the wall! One million eight hundred thousand and nineteen bottles of beer!"

A VERY large Martini.

_To be continued..._

**Wrong there, as it turns out. **

**Chapter two done! I own the Shaffon Twins, Carley Davison, and Mr. Meek, Joe, Stacey, Brock, and Mikael. Most of which will play a bigger part in the up coming Fic. **


	3. Little FireCrackers

**Tides of Change: Chapter Three**

**Little Firecrackers**

**I have reveiws! Four of them! YES! **

**Oh, RogueFan, I don't love the fact that you update on Fridays, I love the fact that you p date, period! Your stories are bright and vivid ang wholy depict you love of the shows. You cannot imagene how loud I screamed when I saw you where writing for the SWAT Kats, people thought there was something wrong with me! **

**Robin: They where right! **

**You! Back in the cage! Anyway, I greatly look forward to your intorduction for the Teen Titans to the Misfits/Dinosaurcer world. I'm sure you will do them great justice. **

**(P.S. If anyone out there want's to read some really good TT fiction, look up Remix17. They write beautiful stories, and they completely changed the way I look at Robin. She also has a great, 'What If?' story call 'The sixth Titan.' You can find 'em in my favorite authors list and in my favorite stories.) **

**I do not own Teen Titans. I do not own Kim Possible. I do not own X-men. I do not own the Phantom of the Opera, or any of the songs sung in this. I do not own Three Amigos. I do not own another series mentioned in this. I do not own my cat, my toothbrush, or my clothing. Did I miss anything? Oh, and just a note, the scene with the Titans is before Terra's awakening. Like a couple of hours before or something. Come and watch continuality bite the dust!**

Bonnie buried her face in her Mom's shoulder. The first thing Mrs. Rockwhiler had done after Bonnie told her was to hug her. It was the best thing she could have done at the moment. Bonnie felt accepted then, a feeling she probably wouldn't know for the rest of her life.

"Bon-Bon, you know this doesn't change a thing." Mrs. Rockwhiler said, "I don't care if you're a mutant. Who knows?" She cracked a smile; "Maybe it'll help you keep your room clean."

Bonnie laughed half-heartedly. Although what she really wanted to do was cry like a flaming two year old.

"So do you want to tell your siblings?" Mrs. Rockwhiler asked, "I can explain it to them."

Bonnie shook her head.

"I just want it to be between you and me for right now." She said.

"Okay then. On to the next problem. Do you still want to go to public school? I can always home school you."

Bonnie gave her a horrified look.

_Leave school?_ The mere thought was impossible. She couldn't quit school! Cheer squad needed her! Or at least most of them needed her. Kim didn't. _Kim._ Bonnie clenched her fists, that name alone could send her into inner turmoil. She _hated _that perky Red Head. Well, maybe hate was to strong a word. She did get on her nerves a lot. But Kim had put aside their differences to rescue her on more than one occasion. Besides, if she left school, he would win. And she couldn't let that happen.

No matter what.

"No." She said, "There's no way I can leave school."

Mrs. Rockwhiler looked at her.

"Alright." She said, "If you think it's okay. Anyway, suppers Pizza tonight, you want to set the table?"

Bonnie nodded and got up. One roadblock at least was out of the way, and she only had One million eight hundred thousand and nineteen to go.

* * *

Zita sighed happily as she sank into the bath water. Rose scented bubble bath had been added to the steaming water, making it smell like a garden.

Lately, hot baths where the only thing that could sooth the constant throbbing in her back. Her back...

She frowned, reaching over her shoulder to feel the series of ridges along her spine. And the two bigger bumps on her shoulder blades. And the one on her tailbone. And the two on her forehead.

To summarize, a bunch of uncomfortable bumps had risen all over her body practically over night.

Zita sighed, she'd tried to talk to her parents about them, but they where always busy. Her Dad was the owner/ manager of huge Electronics Store in Middleton, (which was starting to spread.) and her mother had a small but popular catering business.

In short? She was rich. Really rich. But she _hated _to brag about it. In fact, she pretty much hated for anyone to know. People treat you different when they find out you could buy Hawaii and still have enough left over to own seventeen mansions. Her parents had tried to get her to socialize with richer people, not because they really cared whom she made friends with, but because they figured she was going to be seeing a lot of them, and it would be good if she had some friends. They had stopped that after the little incident with the hamsters and lobsters. She had made one really good friend though, a cohort in the Hamster and Lobster scheme. They still talked almost every day, even though they went to different schools.

More than once, she'd been left alone at home. Usually she would invite one or two friends over, which was perfectly okay with her parents, and spend the day having fun. But lately she hadn't been up to much, she was tired.

_In sleep he sang to me, _

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name..._

_And do I dream again? _

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there-_

_Inside my mind. _

She smiled as the haunting melody's drifted towards her from the Radio on the sink. She loved the Phantom of the Opera. She loved Musicals. For her Tenth birthday Her parents had taken her to see _Cats!_ and she'd been hooked ever since.

She listened as the Phantom sang in answer to Christine.

_Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet _

_And though you turn from me, _

_To glance behind, _

_The Phantom of the Opera is there-_

_Inside you mind._

She hummed along, moving her hands back and forth like a conductor. Completely lost in her own world.

_It was dark._

_Small points of glittering light could be seen though the thick mist. Water splashed against the boat._

_She chanced a glance over her shoulder. There he was, strangely illuminated in the gloom, his tuxedo and white mask glowing in the cavern. _

_**Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear... I am the mask you wear.**_

_The words, sung in a high voice, echoed off of unseen walls. _

_He looked at her, a lock of blond hair slipping out from beneath the mask as he gave he a goofy grin._

_**It's me they hear.**_

_Slowly, with out even thinking, she leaned towards him. The Phantom did the same, the distance between them closed until finally-_

_Breeepidyepidyeep!_

She was jolted back to reality when the phone rang.

She sighed, so close.

"Every time you get in the bath." She said, muttering curses in Spanish as she stood up and wrapped a bathrobe around her.

She hopped down the stairs, trailing water. She stopped and reached down to rub one of her feet, which had also been hurting a lot lately to.

_Breeepidyepidyeep!_

"I'm coming!" She called, jumping over Cerdo-Perro, her big shaggy mixed dog. Cerdy looked up dazedly, then returned to sleeping.

_Breeepidyepidyeep!_

Sombra de la Luna, her Mothers huge black and silver cat hissed a Zita slipped around corner in front of her food bowl.

"Shut up." Zita said.

_Breeepidyepidyee-_

Zita's hand slammed down on the receiver.

"Hello, Flores house, Zita speaking." She said.

"Hello Rose-Brote."

"Daddy!" Zita said happily, "Hi! How are you doing? How's your day? "

Her father chuckled, "Same as it ever was." He said, "The usual disasters."

"Rick and Tom start a PDA battle again?" She asked sympathetically. Rick and Tom where two crazy interns who seemed to breed disaster in large quantities. Both where tall and darked haired, Rick wore glasses and Tom usually had a shirt with a picture of Elvis on it.

"I wish." Mr. Flores groaned, "They where flinging Ice cream at the TVs and screaming, 'Death to the Powerpuffs'!"

"Ooh." Zita winced, "So of course you sold a lot of merchandise today."

"Ton's." She could practically hear him smiling, "To celebrate, I'm coming home early. I'll pick up some Subs on the way, you want to see a movie?"

"Can you rent Three Amigos again?" She asked.

"Sure thing. I'm on my way out as we speak. HEY! NO! MIKEAL, SPEREATE THOSE TWO NUTS BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE! FRANK, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT! MISS LEWEIS I'M AFRAID I'LL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE. YES IT'S BECAUSE OF THE GERBILS! Sorry honey looks like I'll be a little late."

Zita winced as she heard something break.

"I don't blame you." She said, "See you soon?"

"If these nuts don't kill me first." He said, "Bye Rose-Brote."

"Bye daddy."

She hung up the phone and looked around. The house was a wreck.

"Well guys, " she said to the Animals, "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us."

Sombra hissed and Cerdo farted.

"It's gonna be a long night." She said.

* * *

"It's gonna be a long night."

Mikael sighed as he held his co-workers at arms length form each other. They weren't touching the ground.

"TAKE IT BACK YOU YOUMA!" Tom snarled, attempting to punch Rick. He spun gently as Mikael held them three feet from the floor.

"Alright you Idiots." Mr. Flores stormed over to them, his tan arms swinging like wrecking balls, "What is it this time?"

"HE INSULTED SAILOR JUPITER!" Tom screamed.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU CALLED MERCUREY A GEEK!" Rick shouted back.

"DIE!" Tom attempted to lunge at him.

"DEATH FIRST!" Rick screamed back.

"You want me to bang them together?" Mikael asked, "Please let me bang them together! They've been fighting for hours!"

"No, Mikael." Mr. Flores glared at the two, who where trying to slap each other, "Now listen up! If I have one more fight like this, I'll move you both to shipping!"

They stared at him.

Mr. Flores sighed, "That means no more TV on the job."

"We'll be good." They said. Immedently dropping the death grips they had on one another.

Mikael dropped them, getting some petty enjoyment when their backsides hit the ground. Mikael was big, really big. He could've put Andre the Giant to shame.

"Anything else you want me to do sir?" He looked down at Mr. Flores. Mr. Flores was by no means a short man. Or a scrawny one. But he barely came up to Michael's elbow and was only half as wide as him.

"No thank you Mikael. Just lock up around ten." He grabbed his keys from the counter, "See you tomorrow!"

Mikael waved him off. Behind him there was a grunt. In attempt to prove that they were capable of being in the same room with out trying to incinerate the others essence, Rick was putting some merchandise on display.

"Hey Mike, can ya help me with this?" Rick asked.

Mikael helped him move a large Plasma Screen Television to a stand.

"And in the news, the Sailor Scouts successfully destroyed yet another monster that was tearing up Japan today."

On the screen Sailor Jupiter had just sent an energy attack at a large tree like monster.

Mikael frowned; there was something familiar about her...

"Who are these mysterious Warriors? Reverend Blitz offers his opinion."

"Thank you Dave. It is obvious to any god fearing human that these girls are nothing but Mutant scum in fancy

Outfits. Further more-"

"Change it Rick." Tom said, "No one wants to hear the old man ramble."

"I don't know." Rick drawled as he switched it to Cartoon Network, "He might be on to something."

Tom looked shocked.

"You offend the honor of Sailor Jupiter! Prepare to die!" He lunged at Rick, and soon the two where brawling again.

"I repeat; it's going to be a long night." Mikael sighed and went to separate them.

* * *

"An' anonder t'ing, what's de whole hatch t'ing about? Remy mean, it broke de Trebuchet inta pieces! Little tiny pieces! An' den wid de glowin an' de hurt'in an jus what is it anyways?"

"A portal from purgatory to hell." Dead Girl mumbled sleepily. As a general rule, Zombies don't sleep, but at the moment Dead Girl was willing to make an exception. Remy had been going on about _'Lost'_ for half an hour now, twenty nine minutes too long in Dead Girls opinion. Remy was just getting into the groove now to, so many more hours of wishing she had hid in the toilet was promise. Warren had fallen asleep hours ago, his wings making a privative tent to drown out the singing.

"I'm Henry ze eighth I am! Henry ze eighth I am I am! I got married to ze viddow next door! She's been married seven timez before! Und every von vas a Henry! She vouldn't 'ave a Villy or a Sam! I her eighth old man I'm Henry, Henry ze eighth I am!"

"Second hundredth verse, same as the first!"

The singing stopped. Kurt looked at Jesse. Jesse looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at the Llama that was, in his opinion, mange ridden, and back at Jesse.

"Dude, did you just make your Llama sing?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"My voice was getting tired." Jesse said. "Yeah give him a break!" The Llama's head tilted to the side, as if appraising Kurt.

Kurt skidded away from the ancient toy. "Heal! Heal! Bad Llama!"

Jean sighed. Two and a half hours she had been in this jet, it felt like longer. She couldn't even talk to Scott, who had pulled out his 'Secret Weapon' earlier, a CD player with a Reliant K inside. He'd been humming 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' off-kay ever since. She leaned back in the seat, staring at the celling. When She stopped counting the cotton balls on the the upholstered celling, there had been roughly One million eight hundred thousand twenty two.

"Den dere's Jack, does He love Kate or not? REMY DEMANDS AN' ANSWER!"

The off key humming stopped. Scott sighed and look at the controls, absently tapping the gas gage. He groaned and let his head flop down onto his chest.

"Okay you Monkeys, we're gonna have to stop for gas."

Kurt perked up. "Yeah! Truck stop toilet sandwiches!" He said, flicking on the image inducer. Nightcrawler blurred out of vision as Kurt Wagner, minus the midnight colored fur, tail and yellow cats eyes, stood crouched on the seat.

"No! Not after last time!" Warren snapped awake, the word 'sandwiches' reviving a distant memory that was referred to as the 'Egg salad incident.'. Since it is forbidden to talk about it seven states, the events will not be disclosed here. Ever.

"Finally, a rest stop!"

Everyone froze. Jean stopped counting the celling fluffies, Scott stopped trying to think of ways he could legally hogtie his team mates, Remy stopped boring Dead Girl to, well, death, and Jesse stopped singing the lumber jack song.

"Okay, who said that? Raise your hand! " Jean said, sitting up and looking back at the team. No one's hand was in the air. Scowling, Jean quickly scanned the jet for unfamiliar mental signatures. She stopped when she found it.

"Jamie, get out of the luggage rack." she sighed.

The fourteen-year old mutant dropped sheepishly to the floor, creating more sheepish fourteen year olds.

"Heh heh, hi guys!" he said.

"Jamie, you are in such deep trouble." Scott growled.

"They'll never find the pieces Mr. Ma." Jesse said seriously to his Llama. He manipulated the head to nod. "Sayonara kid!"

* * *

_There's a chill in the air  
You hear a creak on the stairs  
You've got a knock on your door  
Is there anybody out?_

Jynx hummed in time with the song on the Stereo as she stepped out of the shower.

_  
They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you  
Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound_

_You cannot run,  
and you cannot hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night_

_How true. _She thought as she wrung the water out of her hair. _I've seen enough of the things to know._

She loved this song. It reminded her of her Mother and Father, before she was kidnapped.

_Wherever you run,  
and where ever you hide  
Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night  
Tell me who's spooking who  
It's very Scooby Doo_

Her Mom had been a traveler, she'd wondered though some of the toughest places with out breaking a sweat. She loved sleeping under the stars and roaming though mountains, and it was on one such adventure that she had met her Dad. Her Father was a guardian in training for a secret temple in Eastern India, he'd been sent out as part of some test. He was _supposed_ to find some talisman or another, which he had, but he also brought back a wife.

_You hear a shriek in the house  
You know its freaking me out_

Her parents where married by a priest, and she was a result. She was thought to be a normal child. Except for her pink hair and cat's eyes, traits she'd inherited from her mother and Fathers Mother. Until her sixth birthday when she'd caused an invading demon army to suddenly disintegrate, explode or go mad. After that she'd been in training at the temple, studying to be the next Champion. Some way or another Slade had gotten wind of her powers and kidnapped her. She had been in training four years by then.

_They're out to get you  
To capture you  
And make you_

Not wishing to raise her himself, Slade had deposited her at H.I.V.E. Academy. There she had been paired up with Mikron O-Jeneus, who'd kill you if you called him anything other than Gizmo, and Baran Flinders, called Mammoth because of his huge size. Jynx had found comfort training with her teammates, and quickly the three had risen to the top of the class.

_Spellbound  
Howling and frowling  
You're shivering, quivering  
Spellbound_

Which had led to her 'adoptive father' Slade selecting her and her team mates to take down the Teen Titans. An elite group of teenage super heroes that battled whatever crime came their way.

_You can not run,  
And you can not hide_

They consisted of Raven, a Telepath/Telekinetic/gods knew what. (_And yes_, Jynx reflected, _they probably _did _know._) Beast Boy, a green skinned changeling that could even become a Dinosaur. Strangely, he always kept his green tint. Robin, the leader, a martial arts expert that was rumored to have trained with Batman himself. Starfire, a flying red head alien who could hurl Emerald blasts of energy out of her hands, and now her eyes as well. It's been said that Robin and Her had a serious thing for each other. Cyborg, a, well, Cyborg with a sonic arm and incredible sensors, and now he had a Holo-disguise as well. He had used it to fool H.I.V.E. Into letting him join so he could soak up information, and in the process had broken Jynx's heart.

_Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night_

She shook her head. Emotions where for weak fools, she was nether.

_  
Where ever you run,  
And where ever you hide  
Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

There had, until recently, been a sixth member of the team.

Terra.

She had assumed the role of Slade's apprentice, a title Robin had only managed to escape by inflicting a virus upon himself.

She had welcomed it willingly, thinking the only person in the world she trusted, Beast Boy, had betrayed her. She trusted him with a secret that he had promised not to tell. When Robin brought it up, just as he was handing Her communicator to welcome her to the team, she'd run. She'd run right into the arms of Slade. Slade had trained her, taught her to control her powers, to use them powers for his bidding. It was a mistake she paid for with her life.

Slade sent her back to the Titans to gather information, which she did. She came to regret her decision as the weeks past, and probably would have joined them for good if Slade hadn't attacked that one, fateful night. While she and Beast Boy where at a carnival together, Slade sent a score of robots to destroy the Titans. As luck would have it, Terra had left her communicator at the Tower and Beast Boy had left his at a dinner they had went to. Slade had caught up to them on a Ferris wheel just as Terra was about to tell Beast Boy what she'd been doing those past few months.

Beast Boy had leapt at him, allowing Terra to get out of the cart. Beast Boy had fought him for some time, and gave Slade quite a run for his money, when Terra yelled at him to escape. She had then brought the whole Wheel crashing down on top of Slade. Knowing that wouldn't have stopped him, the two ran to a house of mirrors for cover. The truth was dragged out then, the whole agonizing tail. Terra tried to explain, but Beast Boy didn't believe her. When Slade said that she was his new apprentice, Beast boy had flipped out. Just moments before when he'd told her he'd always be her friend, no matter what she did, he turned his back on her.

She went with Slade. A few days later she returned in a new out fit. She had sworn to serve a dark master. She obeyed his every command and committed crimes in his name. She had betrayed and attacked everyone who was once her friend. One by one, she took the Titans down. And with no one left to stop her she brought the city to its knees. Her name was Terra, she done horrible things...

...And she had no regrets.

Somehow, in her despair, Beast Boy managed to get though to her. She'd turned on Slade, releasing her full elemental fury on him. She'd beat him back; hurt him like he'd hurt her. She was going to redeem herself no mater what. In her fury, she activated a volcano; one that would destroy the city and the people how lived there, one that no one could stop.

Except for her.

She'd said good-bye to them, hugging Beast Boy one last time.

"Your the best friend I ever had." she whispered.

Then she'd gone up and sacrificed her self to save the city she'd been trying to destroy.

The Titans had honored her in the only way they could. They raised her statue up on a stand, trying to repay her. One by one they had paid their dues, leaving their respects at her feet.

"We'll be searching for a way to reverse the effect." Raven said.

"We'll bring her back." Robin had vowed.

"Someday." Cyborg agreed.

Beast Boy had lain down a plaque on the base.

_**Terra: **_

_**A Teen Titan.**_

**_A True Friend._**

_You can not run,  
And you can not hide_

Jynx snapped out of her daydreaming. She had a tendency to do that, every now and then she would slip off and

Imagine things in startling clarity. It was almost like she could enter another's body, to feel what they were feeling or felt... it was beyond weird. Her teachers said it was probably part of her powers and that she should learn to focus them. Focus them...

_Yeah you gotta face it baby  
Things go bump in the night_

_All right. _She thought, sitting cross-legged on her bed in her favorite bat pajamas. _I'll practice focusing right now. _A malicious smile spread across her face. _Let's see what Cyborgs doing shall we? _

_Things go bump in the night…._

She closed her eyes and slipped away.

_Bump in the night…_

To be Continued…

**Chapter four! Okay, I admit it, I CANNOT write romantic fantasies. Just in case the pwople who wrote the song are reading, I do not own Bump in the night.  
**

**Oh, another note, I know that in the Series of Teen Titans, Jynx's name is spelled with and 'I', but in order to obvious confusion I'm spelling it with a 'Y', so when she meets the G.I. Joes Jinx, the only confusion will be for the characters, and not the wonderful people who encourage me to write these. Many thanks!**

**Jynx: Yeah. Thanks a lot!**

**Shush! **


	4. Clash of the Magic Users

**Tides of Change: Chapter Four**

**Clash of the magic users.**

**Ten reviews! I'm into the double digits! Yey! In this chapter, we get to see how badly I mutilate the Teen Titans! I am trying to spell check, most of the mistakes appear _after _I up date. Gah! How all you talented writers manage to do this I will never know. **

**L1701E, you may not be able to review, but you have given me many a idea for future Fics and love triangles! Thank you! On the subject of Kim's strength AnT, I'm not gonna make Miss Possible _to _strong. I'm thinking that if she really tried she could lift a mini-van up with both hands. She'd still loose to Cyborg if the arm wrestled though. Thanks for the compliment on Terra's death, she's one of my fav's so I tried to do her justice. Zita is from Kim Possibles neck of the woods, she appeared in the little aired episode 'Grudge Match' and again as one of the main characters in 'Vir-tu-Ron'**

**One Master Stoppable seemed to like her. So you can just guess where my sick little mind is taking this!  
**

**GAHH! I did it again! Sorry folks, now the sceens are seperated. **

Cyborg grinned as he pushed some buttons. On the huge plasma screen in front of him a small car pixelated suddenly vibrated and jumped ahead of it's competitor.

"And a little trip into hyper space and-" he jumped up, "BOO-YA!" He said, "I win again!"

"Yeah yeah." Beast Boy muttered, tossing the controller in his hands away, "For the fifth time today, Whoopee!"

"Your just sore because you stink at this." Cyborg grinned at his best buddy. Beast Boy and him where probably the two that knew each other best, right next to Robin. The emerald changeling stuck his tongue out at the half machine giant next to him.

"And you're just sore because you had to do the initiation again!" Beast boy shot back. Due to the fact that he had 'left' the titans to pose as a H.I.V.E student, the other Titans, as a joke, had made the former athlete do the initiation again. It had involved a Tutu, a wig, a unicycle and several rubber chickens.

"And your just sore because-" Cyborg froze.

"Dude, you alright?" Beast Boy hopped over to him.

**Warning, Intruder Detected. Warning, Intruder Detected.**

The red words flashed over and over again in front of Cyborgs mechanical eye. He also had a splitting headache.

"Yeow!" He yelped, putting a hand to his head.

"What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've got a-owowowowowow! Really bad, ooohhhh, head ache." He managed to say.

"Maybe Ravens got something for it." Beast Boy suggested, "You know she's got all the homeopathic stuff, it might help."

"Beast boy, I'm half robot, remember?" Cyborg winced as another wave of pain washed over him.

"So? Your half human to! Come on." Beast boy grabbed him and led him to Ravens door.

Chains where across it. Several curses in foreign languages where written on it. Torches in the shape of human skulls where burning on either side of the door. There was a sign saying, "Truss passers will be shot."

It was the first time either of them had heard cardboard talk.

"She's gotten a lot more protective of her room, hasn't she?" Beast boy said. Undaunted, he knocked on the door.

A shaft of the door slid open, revealing Ravens dark purplish blue eyes.

"What?" She asked testily, her slightly gravely voice full of impatience.

"Cyborg here has a head ache." Beast Boy shoved the reluctant teen in front of him, "We were wondering if you had any herbs or gunky stuff that might help?"

Raven sighed and opened the door. Well actually she just made a hole in it and walked though it. The portal sealed up behind her, snapping the tail end of her cloak out of it. She looked at their faces. Beast Boy and Cyborg had both seen her do this before, but not without good reason. Beast boy guessed that after he and Cyborg had found that freaky old mirror in her room, she didn't want them inside her head again. Cyborg thought it was that both Jynx and a bunch of robots had both trashed her room. Actually it was just because she enjoyed making the other inhabitants of the tower go 'WAH!'.

(Hey, she may have to repress her emotions, but that doesn't mean she didn't want to have fun. Happy Raven would have her head.)

"What, do you think that I was going to go to all that work to unchain it?" She asked, "It's much easier to rip a hole in Space."

"O-Kay." Cyborg said.

She rolled her eyes. _Humans. _

"Follow me." she said and glided down the hall.

They went to the kitchen. Raven floated up and pulled some bottles from a high cabinet.

"Here." She said, handing him a bottle with a cluster of tiny words printed on the label, "This should stop it."

Cyborg doubtfully popped a couple of the pills into his mouth. The pills where small and slimy and slithered down his through. He waited a few minutes in uncomfortable silence. Nothing happened.

"Nada." He said.

Ravens brow wrinkled.

"That's weird." She said, picking up the bottle and reading it, "This stuff should have stopped it almost immediately."

"Could you try something else?" Cyborg said, "This is pretty bad."

Raven sighed and pulled up her hood.

"I'll try healing it. Be warned though, when I heal someone I _can_ read their thoughts. If you don't want me to do this, just say so."

Cyborg shrugged.

"I don't have anything to hide." he said, "Just don't tell anyone what you see alright?"

She offered him a rare smile.

"Deal." She placed her pale hand on his forehead and concentrated.

_Raven wondered aimlessly though the halls and memory banks of Cyborgs mind. _

_Inconsequential fantasies drifted by, their collective voices rising and falling. _

_She stopped at one spot. Sensory organs. Curious, she drifted in._

_A few second later she flew out again. No one should be able to feel their hand on someone else's forehead._

_Her soul self flapped its wings and glided on wards. Nothing, nothing, zip, retchet, nothing..._

_She saw a figure up ahead. _

_Probably just another fantasy. She thought. Nothing to get worked up about. _

_But that didn't stop her from investigating. She flew towards it. _

_It was a cat. _

_A _pink _cat. _

_Raven shrieked and dove at it, talons out stretched. _

_This was Cyborgs mind, Jynx wasn't allowed._

_

* * *

_

Mammoth chewed loudly on a piece of pizza. Across from him, Gizmo happily munched on his hard earned Sardine slice.

It had taken a lot of bartering, but he had finally convinced Mammoth to let him have his sardine pizza, provided he did a few favors for the giant.

One, he had to clean his room and help him keep it clean for a month. No problem. Gizmo could just whip up a couple dozen robots to help him with that. Or reprogram some old ones. Either way, done.

Two, he had to tutor Mammoth. Since he and Jynx practically did this anyway, easy-peasy.

Three, he had to buy, or steal, Mammoths next months worth of comics. That one would be hard. _Not._

Four, he had to help Mammoth set up an E-mail account so he could talk to his sister and adopted Mother in Markovia. Piece of cake.

But five, Gizmo had hesitated at five. He would have to teach Mammoth how to play Piano. Turns out it had always been a secret dream of his to be a Piano Playing Psychiatrist. Go figure.

Gizmo chewed his pizza thoughtfully.

The first problem was that they didn't have one. No matter, just rob some music hall and pretend it's for some plan to build a cheese gun or something. (only problem with _that, _the thought, was that it was just stupid.) Problem two was teaching him. Since he couldn't play the Piano himself, he couldn't program a robot to do it for him. Since Jynx was from Asia, or from around there, he couldn't ask her to help him. She always claimed the only real instrument up there was a kind of drum, or a guitar or something. Ha hadn't really been paying attention. He supposed he could ask one of the teachers, but they had this embarrassing habit of calling him by his birth name. He could always surf the net for info, but he doubted there was a lesson plan on how to teach giants Piano.

There was nothing for it. He'd have to rob a music store.

Yep. It was a daring, and frankly, rather stupid, plan, but he'd have to go though with it. After all, half of the pizza was already in his stomach. He couldn't back out now.

He would run in, grab some piano lessons, and possibly a piano, and run out.

While he was at it he'd better pick up something for Jynx, maybe it would help her take her mind off of Cyborg.

"So what are we gonna do about Jynx?" Mammoth asked, "She can't go on like this. It's not healthy for us or her."

"I propose an elaborate plan to humiliate Cyborg involving chickens, burritos, a Chihuahua, some slime, and a heck of a lot of silly string." Gizmo said between mouthfuls.

"What, old number 1020? Yes, it has charm, but it lacks subtly." Mammoth chewed thoughtfully, "You came up with that one didn't you?"

"Oh, and who came up with 678 I may ask?" Gizmo shot back, "That grunk chewing plan is so loud that our ears rang for weeks!"

"Hey, you come up with 894! I thought I was going need new underwear!"

"I didn't come up with that one! That was Jynx!"

"Oh yeah. Hey, didn't she come up with the one with the seals too?"

Gizmo shook his head.

"I think that was your sister. Isn't that the same one as the Banana cream pies?"

"And the tap shoes? Yeah."

"Tap shoes? I thought it was poodles."

"That's 213."

"Yeah your right." He waved his hand, "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do about-"

"Going to do about what?"

The two looked up. Jynx was standing there, nursing a black eye and an Ice pack on her arm.

"Jynx? What happened?"

She gingerly sat down opposite to them.

"Got into a fight in the, um, halls." She said, giving them a lopsided grin, "You should see the other girl."

They nodded, not wanting ask what dimension Jinx had sent her to.

She reached for a slice of Pizza.

"Mm, Hawaiian." She said, "My favorite." She took a bite, "So what where you talking about?"

"We were just gonna avenge ourselves on a certain rat." Mammoth said.

"So you did study last night!" Jynx exclaimed, "Good job! Well, what ever you two loons are going to do, just remember Mirage wanted to be part of the next prank we did."

"She did?" Gizmo's ears pricked up, "Then I have the perfect plan."

* * *

Edger Dumble didn't deserve the kind of treatment he regularly got. He was good with kids, enjoyed music, had never raised his voice at anyone and was terminally good-natured. But despite all of this, he had a third rate job at a little used gas station, and was frequently yelled at for no good reason by his boss. One morning, as he stood pumping gas into a old car, he finally had enough.

_Okay God, _he thought, _I know your listening. I have no idea what to do with my life, but I am not gonna spend it here if you don't want me to. So what I'm gonna do is ask for a sign. If, in the next four minutes, something extraordinary happens, I'm quiting this dump and moving to the rain forest. If nothing does, then I guess you want me here. _

The owner of the car came out of the store, tipped Edger and drove off. The next two minutes where quiet. Then, on the horizon, a small dot appeared. In another minute it was practically on top of the gas station, the dry dust getting stirred up as it managed to land right next to the pump.

The door opened and three boys of around the same age came tumbling out. One seemed a little younger than the other two, his wild brown hair mussed up. He gave Edger a grin and wave and, not knowing what else to do, Edger waved back. One was black with dark brown hair cut close to his head. He spotted Edger and came over, the other boy following him.

"Hey dude, where's the bathroom?" He asked in a semi-polite way. Dumbfounded, Edger pointed out back.

"Danke." The one with the longer, almost blue hair dispersed in a puff of... smoke?

"Kurt! Scott said no powers!" The African-American ran around back to the rest stop.

A couple of seconds later three more people emerged from the jet. Two boys and a girl with long red hair. One of the boys had wavy brown hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Sunglasses covered his eyes. He seemed to be shouting something at another occupant of the airship. The other boy, who was also wearing glasses, Edger noticed, stepped down in front of the girl and reached up to help her. The girl giggled and jumped down without his help.

The sunglass wearing one walked up to Edger.

"Ya got any magazines?" he asked bluntly.

Edger seemed to be getting the hang of this by now. "In the store, got a whole rack full." he said nonchalantly.

"T'anks." Gambit trotted into the store to buy some reading material. "Ooo! Dey got 'People!'"

Cyclops walked over to Edger, "Hey." he picked up the gas pump, "Only be a minute." he looked at the girl, "Jean?"

She put one hand to her temple and suddenly the guy was six feet off the ground. Edger gawked for the full time that he was up there, until the tank was full and he came back down again.

Scott put the pump back and dug into his pants pocket, "How much do we owe you?" he asked.

"Uh... twenty dollars." Edger said. Scott produced the money and gave it to the man. Edger clutched the bills, the money was good and that was all that mattered.

"KURT! JESSE! JAMIE! Time to go!"

The three boys reappeared in a second puff of smoke and the one who spoke German ran back onto the jet on all fours, like a cat.

The youngest one ran after him, tripped, and then four younger ones ran after him. Jesse ran up the ramp without any incident, although a light bulb from the overhead canopy chose to explode at the same time.

Gambit re-emerged from the store, three magazines under his arm and a liter of soda in his hand. A small gust of wind knocked his glasses askew as he passed the stunned pump attendant, and before he hastily fixed them back in place Edger was _sure _he had seen red eyes.

The other two got in the jet, although the girls feet weren't touching the ground, and it took off.

Edger stood there for a long, long time, staring after the machine. The door to the shop banged open and Frank, his boss, stormed out of it.

"Just what do you think your doing?" He yelled, "Stand around on your own time you worthless-"

He stopped when he saw the look the Edger gave him.

"Frank," he said, calmness and serenity radiating from his voice, "Bite me."

* * *

It was dark. Stars glistened chillingly in the black sky over head. It was an unusually quiet. Not even mobs would dare piece this almost oppressive night. The Nightclubs hadn't opened, the Bars had closed early. Even the round the clock pizza parlor had broken its oath and shut down. No one wanted to be out on a night like this.

Something in the mind told you not to.

A person forgets, but the town remembers.

One figure did move on the street. Darting from shadow to shadow with a quickness that would leave anyone staring down from windows rub their eyes and convince themselves that the light and hour where playing tricks on them.

It stopped in an alley, panting slightly from the journey.

"Okay, _now _can you answer my questions?"

Tornado leaned against a slightly slimy wall and nodded.

"Where are we, who are you, why am I dressed like this, where did this ax come from, and most importantly, how am I alive!"

"And the first shall be last." Tornado mumbled, "Whelp, get down, you can walk from now on."

Twister jumped down from the elder Coyotes back, tail wagging with excitement.

"Wow Tornado, you can really run fast!" He said.

"It comes from a life time of trying to keep up with your charge." He said, "Nothing moves faster than a teenage girl when there's a sale at the mall."

"Could you answer me?" Terra said irritably.

Tornado sighed, blowing a lock of fur out of his eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Trying to stop that volcano." She said, "Did it work?"

"Yes." He said, sitting down and keeping one eye on the entrance to the alley, "But unfortunately, you couldn't stop it before it encased you in lava. It was a miracle you survived at all. If I hadn't found you, you'd probably be there until your friends found that cure."

Terra stared at him.

"They tried to save me?" She asked softly, "After all I did to them they still tried to save me?"

He nodded.

"Wow." That was all she could say. She had hurt them, she had kicked them when they where down, very nearly cost them their lives and home, and they still tried to save her. She stared into space for a second, "Okay, next question. Why do I look like this?"

"Ah. Here comes the tricky part." He looked her strait in the eyes, "Terra Lydia Markov, you are Sailor Terren."

She looked at him like he had grown a new head.

"What?"

"Your a Sailor Scout!" He looked at her. "Don't you know what that means?"

She continued to stare at him, although now she edged away slightly.

"You don't do you? Gods, what do they teach in schools today?" He shook his head, "Well, it's going to take a while to explain. Just get comfortable."

She made her self a makeshift seat out of a short rock pillar. Twister jumped up beside her.

"It started over a thousand years ago, when the universe was at peace."

Terra listened intently as Tornado began to tell a story. Her story, and countless others...

* * *

"This time was called the Silver Millennium, all the Planets in all the Galaxies where existing in peace with each other. Well, almost all of them. But we'll get to that later.

Now, each Planet had a kingdom. The Venus Kingdom, the Mercury Kingdom, you get the point. The ruler of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Serenity, had raised her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Most of the time the Princess was looking out the window, she had fallen in love with a young man.

This guy also happened to be the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion.

At the time, everyone thought that the peace would last forever, that the universe would go into infinity as a united kingdom. Boy, did they have another thought coming! On one of the planets, Earth as it turned out, war was breaking out across the surface. Good people where suddenly becoming violent and greedy. The cause of this was one woman, Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl had once been a third rate sorceress, a nameless no one scrounging for power in dark places no one else would go. She did this for years, until she found it. It came under the name of Metalia. Metalia promised Queen Beryl infinite power, in return for one little tiny favor.

Take the moon kingdom.

Oppression was heavy in the air. The other planets rulers began to prepare to defend them selves. To lighten the mood, the Queen Serenity had decided to throw a ball in honor of the Princess finally being ready to take the Throne. Every Ruler of every Planet and Race would come to wish her well and offer his or her allegiances. Avalon, Jupiter, Iceria, Cyclopsia, Mars, Siktlrye, and," here he paused, "Terren."

Terra snapped out of her trance, "What?"

"You were there." Tornado repeated.

"But, but you said that was over a thousand years ago!" She protested, "There's no way I could be here now!"

"Yes there is. I'm getting to it." Tornado said calmly.

"Here's where it starts getting good." Twister snuggled against Terra's side, and she absentmindedly started to pet him.

Word was that an attack against the Moon Kingdom would soon be staged. The Queen, against her better judgment, decided to continue with the plans for the party. When the day arrived, guests arrived from all over. The Guards at the Palace where on high alert, and due to the utter turmoil on Earth, the guards where on the lookout for anyone from there.

Endymion had managed at long last to convince the Queen Serenity that he was no spy and had finally been allowed in the palace. He arrived in the ballroom just in time to steal a dance from the Princess. As they dance, he told her that things where going to change from now on. He wasn't going to see her as much anymore that he might never get to see her again.

Just then, Beryl attacked.

The Princess couldn't believe this was happening. Endymion had to leave to fight, but before her did, Serenity gave him her most prized possession, her Star Locket. They swore that they would always be in each other's hearts before they kissed each other good-bye. She was rushed away by her Guards as the Sailor Scouts tried to fight Queen Beryl off. Fire Soul, Supreme Thunder, Crescent Beam, Bubble Spray, all of their attacks where tried, but none succeeded. With a wave of her hand, Queen Beryl slaughtered them. The Queen turned her attention to the Princess. Endymion arrived just in time to save her. Queen Beryl, being the sick, twisted shrew she was, offered to let him join her and rule by her side. As her King. Endymion repulsed, as anyone with a brain would be, refused. The Queen was furious. She dragged him off the balcony and towards her.

Endymion had screamed at Serenity to run, and she did. Right to him. Queen Serenity rushed forward to rescue them, but it was to late.

Everyone was dead. Their bodies floating aimlessly away from her kingdom. They where gone. Forever.

But she wasn't.

She refused to go down with out a fight, to let them get away with killing her Daughter and the brave solders who gave their live to defend her. She did the only thing left. She used a powerful item to trap the Nega-force and save her Daughter and the Sailors. She sent them to a brighter destiny on earth, some thousand years in the future. Even if it meant killing herself.

As the Queen lay dieing, her Advisers had wondered why she was so sad. The Queen explained that it was because none of them would remember anything of the Moon Kingdom. And worst of all, she would never get to see her Daughter again. She knew it was the only way for any of them to live on, but it didn't take the hurt away. She had enough power left to send the soldiers guardians to the future. Along with everything Serenity and her court would need if the Nega-verse were ever to break free.

She knew that all of them, including you, would be reborn on earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom. She had hoped you would live out peaceful lives here, But if the Evil Forces should try to rise again and repeat that night, they would awaken and know what to do. The last of her energy spent, the Queen died, hoping that someday, maybe, she and her Daughter would meet again.

**A little bit longer than I had intended. Oh well. Yes, the Sailor Moon series is now officially in my verse, but I doubt I'll be bringing the characters into this little romp. Next, two more characters that I will be using, and the plot thickens! **

**Terra: Theres a plot?**

**Supposedly. See ya then! **


	5. Jade and Obdisian

**Tides of Change: Chapter Five**

**Jade and Obsidian**.

**Before I start, I just want to say that I'll stop the rabbit trails after this. Honestly. No more Sailor stuff, or extra characters (Well, that ones sort of a half-lie, oh you'll see!), and I'll try to keep the story moving! Thanks for not flaming me people! **

**Oh, and after this chapter Jenny-Lynn will be referred to as either Jenny or JL. I figured it'd be a nice little homage, considering who their daddy is. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Miss Scarlet in the kitchen with the knife."

Todd Hayden groaned as he read the answer.

"Correct!" he said, "Do we have to play this Jenny? You always win."

Jenny-Lynn Hayden smiled at her brother.

"Yep!" she said, "Come on, like we have anything else to do?"

Todd looked around their apartment. It was small, two bedrooms and a living room/kitchen, in addition to a bathroom. The walls where stained, with what he didn't want to know, the wallpaper was peeling, and the lights where constantly flickering. The stove was barley used and when it was, the siblings hid behind the couch in fear of it exploding. They only had Satellite because Todd had amazing hacking skills and a laptop computer. Right now, the Satellite was out. It would be for a while because of the heavy rain pouring down from the sky. From the forecast they'd looked up on his computer, it was going to be raining all week.

It was by the grace of god alone that they could go to school. They had fibbed about having a guardian and the school, named Hearken High, had never thought to check.

"I guess your right." he sighed, "Well, help me get it set up again."

The two of them set it up, and it was almost done when Jenny winced suddenly and caused the board to jerk. The pieces scattered as Jenny doubled over and clutched her stomach.

Todd looked at his sister with sympathy.

"It's happening again?" He asked.

She nodded. Todd got up and retrieved something from the kitchen. It was a bottle filled with strange looking pills. He dumped one or two out into his hand and shoved them at her. She took them gratefully and gulped them down.

"Sorry I couldn't get you any water. You know I'm gonna have to break into the system again soon."

She nodded and pulled up her sleeve. There was a strange birthmark was there, bright green as it had been since she was born (as far as she could remember). For some weird reason (having to do with Peanut butter, rings, plants and one slightly confused rat,) it was glowing. The light was bright, casting strange shadows on the room's wall. Slowly, whatever was in those pills dimmed the light down to a grave yard glimmer. She pulled the sleeve down, rubbing the spot slightly.

"Thanks Todd." She said, "That one was worse than usual."

"We've gotta get you back to Dr. Locke." He said, shaking his head, "The pills aren't helping any more."

"They help, just not as fast as they used to." she said, "Let's get this game started!" she said impatiently.

"We'd better not." He said, "You know those things always make you sleepy."

"Oh." She whined, "You never want to have fun!"

He rolled his eyes as he headed towards his room.

"Oh yes." he drawled, "Having you beat me repeatedly in Clue is _such _fun."

She smiled and went into her bedroom. Maybe tomorrow would be better. (To which the author would like to add a great big HAH!)

* * *

In the blackness of a room far away from anything, a light flicked on.

"Ah, Agent 176984, state your business." A clipped unidentifiable accent spoke the words.

"Subjects 9047883 and 8674348 update." This one was distinctly American, with a slight Asian hinting.

There was a pause.

"Report." the First voice spoke again. There was some emotion in it, almost eager.

"Sending you the Statistics Agent 67."

There where a few small faint beeps, then the first voice, apparently Agent 67, stated to talk again.

"Interesting. And you of course made sure these are all accurate?" Agent 67 said, their voice carrying a threat.

"Yes your Honor." Agent 176984 said, their voice not showing their fear.

"Hmm.."

There was another pause, this one longer than the first.

"Very well." It finally said, "Continue with my blessing Agent 176984, but be warned. If you are caught, we never knew you, or of you."

"Of course your Honor."

"Until next time."

The light went out.

There was a sigh.

"I almost feel sorry for those things."

* * *

Zita looked around the house.

"Well, it's _better_ anyway." She said.

Cerdo woofed quietly, letting her know he approved of her working hard while he lay there. Sombra growled at her from her food bowl. Zita shot her a glare, then shook her head. The cat had hated her from the moment her Mother had brought her home.

She flopped down on a chair, looking out at the night sky. Her Mom had phoned a few minutes ago to let her know she wouldn't be able to make it home tonight. So it was just she and Dad. She pulled her legs close to her chest, feeling the fabric of her Pajamas. Her face twisted slightly as one of the bumps scraped the back of the chair. They where getting more and more painful every day. She rubbed the ones on her head absentmindedly.

Her parents would notice sooner or later, and then the whole thing would be dragged out, kicking and screaming.

_Scratching and clawing..._

_

* * *

_

Kim brushed some hair out off her face as she read the paper Wade had printed out for her.

It was a list of all the mutants at Middleton High. Apparently Wade had broken into a group called the Friends Of Humanity, or something, to get it. While he was in there he had also erased everything on their computers, let loose a virus, reprogrammed the printers to viciously attack anyone wearing a hood, changed the cafeteria menu to an all fiber and laxative diet, canceled the toilet paper order, and did some other things that he refused to talk about. She was going to destroy it after she was done reading. Everything was there. The classes they took, the after school-activities, right down to where they met every week. She read that part again. And again.

"Oh you have _got _to be kidding me!" She said, "_Chess club?"_

"Hey, no-one showed up anyway, why not use it for the uncommon good?" (1)

"What about Weird Arnold? He went there every day!"

"No one ever counts Weird Arnold." Wade said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Can't argue with that kind of logic KP." Ron said.

Kim rolled her eyes, but said nothing. It was best to keep quiet when the boys thought they  
where right.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"And now?"

"Still no!"

"How about five hours from now?"

"Maybe."

"How about two hours from now?"

"Headless corpse!"

"What?"

"Oops, sorry, was that a question?" (2)

Jamie stared at the back of Warrens head for a second, then decided that he hadn't meant it really and went back to his favorite game, 'See How Many Times You Can Ask A Question And Not Get Yelled At For It.'. It was quite fun, actually. Two more hours had passed since the gas station, and a general mood of boredom had manifested itself in the blackbird.

Kurt had leaned his seat back and was sprawled on it like a dead cat. His arms and legs flopped in odd ways and his fanged mouth hanging open as soft snores filled the room. Jesse was staring at his Llama and giggling softly, Remy was sipping his soda from a foam cup and flipping through one of his magazines, and Dead Girl's eyes where glowing a dull, distant red as she hummed an old Beetles tune. Out of curiosity, Jamie had poked her a few times, nothing had happened. With such an anti-climatic end, it was hard not to be bored.

Jeans head shot up. She'd been dozing in her seat, her breath moving her hair slightly.

"Scott? Scott? Did you hear something?" she asked.

Scott's head turned slightly, jerking his whole body with the unexpected movement. They'd been in the air for six hours now, and he'd flat out refused to let someone else take the wheel. The only reason he was still conscious was that he'd commandeered the rest of Gambits soda and been on a sort of permanent caffeine high since. Behind his glasses, his laser framed eyes where crusty with dried tears that where failed attempts to keep his eyes moist.

"HeaR WhAt JeAn?" he asked, his voice deadly low and cracking.

"That sickening, thumping sound!" She said, ignoring the fact that he couldn't see where the jet was going now.

"Oh. ThAt's JusT mY HearT!" he said.

Jean blinked. "O-kaaay, Scott? I think it's time I took the jet's controls. Seriously." She said, unbuckling and getting out of her seat. "You've been driving for six hours, and you need a rest." she said soothingly, like she was trying to talk a scared or startled cat out of a tree. "Just, get out of the chair, and go have a nice nap."

Scott's eyes got big. He lunged at the controls, grabbing them in a death grip. "No! Mine!" he said.

Jean sighed. "Fine! We'll do this the hard way!"

Scott clawed franticly at the wheel of the jet as he suddenly became weightless. Jean took the controls from him just in time to see that they had reached their destination.

"Ah." she said. "Well, THAT was completely pointless!" She turned back to the other passengers and shouted (over Scott's wails) "Okay people! We're here!" She took the controls and set the Blackbird down near the large town they had been flying to.

"Middleton!"

* * *

Katherine Pryde sighed as she looked at the ceiling. _Not again! _

"AH AHM GOING TO KILL HIM!" A southern tainted accent echoed through the mansion, making the brunette haired girl jump. Kitty was codenamed Shadowcat, and could phase. A term which here means, 'walk through anything.'. She was also able to make anyone she touched phase with her. Not the most thrilling of powers.

Footsteps slammed down the stairs, quickly followed by a girl with dark brown hair and two white streaks. Rouge, as she was known, jumped off the last step and hovered in mid-air.

"Like, what is it this time Rouge?" Kitty asked as she folded her arms.

"It's Kurt. Ah told him ta stay out of my room with his little war, and what does he do? HE FILLS IT WITH WHIPPED CREAM!" She punched the wall in frustration, leaving a sizable dent in the plaster and wood. Kitty could feel the reverberations through the floor.

"Maybe it was, like, an accident?" She asked.

Rouge turned to look at her friend. "Kitty, he sprayed, 'Wagner Rules' all over my wardrobe." she said bluntly.

"Oh." Kitty's crest fell. "Well maybe we can, like, get them back?" she said hopefully.

"Whadda mean, we?" Rouge asked, "He covered my room in chocolate."

"I thought it was whipped cream?" Kitty asked questioningly.

"Apparently our fhurry friend wanted to make a Sunday out of my room." Rouge growled. "So why do you want ta get him back?"

Kitty's face scrunched up. "I still owe him for, like, chasing Lockheed." she muttered.

The punk nodded. Kitty was very protective of her baby Dragon. Lockheed seemed to have a vendetta against every male in the house, except for Logan and the Professor. He didn't torment Logan because the hatching actually liked him, and the Professor because he was no fool. A while ago, the institutes boys had teamed up against the phasers young dragon, causing wide spread mayhem and several burned mattresses. Just another day at the institute in other words.

"Alright, I'll get the crickets, and you find some champagne." Rouge said.

Kitty grinned manically. "This is going to be, like, SO much fun," she said.

"Hey, maybe when the Misfits show up we can get some of them to help." Rouge said as she headed out side. "I heard that Angelica, Lina, and Spyder made one dozy of ahn Idiot trap."

Kitty stopped in her tracks, her hands clenching into fists. Angelica 'Firestar' Jones, Lina 'Dragonfly' Chakram, and Olivia 'Spyder' Osnick were her lest favorite people in the world right now. Because of circumstances beyond their control, (except for Spyder, who just seemed to enjoy goading the older girl on.) a fierce, one-sided rivalry had sprouted up between Angelica and Kitty. Mostly this was because Lance had seen more of Angelica than either of them would have liked, and vice versa. (They are both long an embracing stories that the author will not disclose under pains of third degree burns and rock slides.) Rouge sighed.

"Y'all should really try ta get ta know someone before ya judge 'em." She said. "Angelica is really nice."

Kitty phased through the floor, cutting the conversation off.

"Touchy." Rouge said.

**(1) Apparently I was wrong about this. _Kim Possible: So the Drama _said that there where members of the chess club, one of them a Brain surgeons son. At the time it had never been mentioned and I thought that it would be rather amusing for Kimmie Cub to ask to be signed up for Chess club.**

**(2) This is lifted straight from Dungeons and Dorks, a great little web comic! **

**How I'm going to distinguish Todd Hayden from Todd Tolensky I do not know. Any suggestions? **

**Yes, I'm sure a blind monkey could see that the X-men where heading for Middleton, which, by happy conicidence, is where I decided to put Terra! **

**Terra: Pardon?  
**

**Hey, I'm trying to keep the story moving, remember? Besides, this adds for some very interesting complications**.** Next, some old memories resurface, the Titans finally realize that Terra's flown the coop, and **

**I finished the chapter! Yeah!**


	6. Expected Twists

**Tides of Change: Chapter Six**

**Expected twists. **

**And because you were all so kind, a bonus chapter! Yes, I'm sure you're all so ecstatic.  
**

Flash. Flick. Flash. Flick.

"_Summer camp! Hah! Where _do _they come up with these things?" _

"_I don't know, I don't care. Let's just hurry up and get this over with." _

Swish. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap.

"_Ooh, jumpy aren't we?" _

Clatter. Clink.

"_Yes, I'm jumpy. We've just loaded in a hundred kids that _if _we're lucky, maybe _ONE TENTH _actually posses an X-gene. We are going to cut them open with knifes to find out, and if they by some cosmic irony that they _do_, we get to poke around inside them to find out what their abilities are. Then, we get to sew them back up, hit 'em with some kind of super healing go and mess around with their heads! What am I supposed to feel like, Carl?" _

Clap.

"_Lets find out, shall we?" _

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep! 

"Titans! Trouble!"

"No, really?" Cyborg grumbled as he managed to pry himself from his bed. All at once the color of his body went from a dark blue glimmer to a sky colored glow. He stepped out into the hall just in time to hear muffled cruses from Beast Boys room as the shape shifter tried to untangle himself from his sheets.

With a whoosh, Starfire floated out of her room, her hair some what mussed from doing what most other people would be at this hour. Sleeping.

"What time is it anyway?" Beast Boy grumbled. Not even batting an eye when Raven materialized though a wall. Four out of Five Titans stood waiting for their leader.

"Two. Thirty." Raven said, her voice containing venom.

"I am sure Friend Robin had a most... exceptionable explanation for awakening us in such a hurry." Starfire said, looking doubtful as the words came out of her mouth.

"Yeah, well, all I can say is that he'd better. My hair doesn't do itself you know!" Beast boy pointed at his hair, which truthfully didn't look much different.

"You do your hair?" Raven asked. "I thought you just woke up like that."

"Hey!" BB fumed.

Cyborg chuckled, "She's right B, I thought the same thing."

Starfire cocked her head to the side as she watched her friends playfully pick on Beast Boy. She had long ago learned that the Changeling held grudges, and besides, she did not like to partake in the teasing. Footsteps alerted her to the fact that Robin was coming. He stood at the edge of the hall, one eyebrow raised behind his mask as he watched his team bicker.

"Um, guys?" he said.

They stopped. Their leader stood looking at them, his head cocked to one side. He was still in his uniform, making Starfire wonder if he had slept at all.

"What's wrong Rob?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, what could possibly be so important to wake us up at two in the morning?" Beast Boy asked.

"Two. Thirty." Raven corrected.

Beast Boy gave her a dirty look that sailed though the air and crashed on the near impregnable wall of Ravens scowl.

"Terra."

* * *

The first thing Terra noticed about her new location is that nobody cared. This had advantages and disadvantages. 

You're crippled? Nobody cared. You lived with chickens and frequently sang Moonlight Sonata in polish? Nobody cared. You weren't aloud in the state of Kansas? No body cared. You where a girl with massive Geomancing powers who, until recently, was encased in solidified lava? I say again, Nobody cared.

This was exactly why Tornado had brought them there in the first place.

The town was fairly large. Just big enough that you couldn't know everyone by name, but small enough to be ignored by the rest of the world. It had a movie theater, a pizza place, some restaurants, a large arcade, a swimming pool, and several conveniently abandoned apartment buildings. Plus, it seemed to have unusual things happen on a daily basis so one scrawny Teenager with two weird looking dogs was the least of their worries.

Last night, after Tornado had finished that weird little story, they had just decided to bunk down right there in the alley. The next morning presented challenges, namely clothes that didn't scream 'Evil!' at the top of it's lungs.

Terra held her breath as she looked in the dumpster. Nothing even remotely clothes like was in there. She rubbed her eyes again, trying to clear her vision as the stench stung her eyes. Over on the other side of the alley, she could hear Twister snuffling around in a garbage pan for much the same thing. Tornado had run off earlier, saying he had to go check up on something and left the pup with her. She didn't mind though, Twister reminded her of her brother, Bryon, back in Markovia. She slammed the lid back down, gulping in air that didn't smell like three year old potatoes.

"Nothing in there." she said. "I don't think there's anything in this whole alley!"

"I beg to differ Terra."

She spun around. Blocking her only escape out of the alley where two large yellow robots that vaguely reminded her of Cyborg, and what looked like a man in a bathrobe. She blinked.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who are and why are you in your bathrobe?" she said, getting down into a fighting stance. If Slade had taught her anything, it was to trust no-one. She readied her powers.

The man gave her a cocky smile. "Well well well." he said, "Looks like you haven't forgotten what your old master taught you, well done!" he leaned down, like she was a small child, "You get an A for effort dear, but I'm afraid that's it." He straightened up and turned to look at the robots. "Drones! Get her!"

The robots, or Drones, flashed into action. Literally. One second they where at the end of the alley, the other they where looming over Terra. She looked up at them. Her first reaction was shock, and then the hero part of her personality took over.

"Alright guys, ever heard of personal space?" she asked. The Drones seemed to look confused. Terra brought her hands up slightly, to the level of her knees and cocked an eyebrow. "No? Well, HERES A CRASH COURSE!"

She slammed her hands down, creating a small but potent earthquake. The Drones stumbled a bit under the unexpected assault, but quickly found their footing. Terra's eyes threatened to roll back in her head from the effort, and let the quake stop itself. She started panting heavily from the power-play, her body not really up to it after being encased in stone. Drone number one advanced towards her, thinking that she had worn her self out with the temper tantrum. Wrong.

Terra's eyes glowed a brilliant yellow, blinding her for a second as her power took control. She stood up shakily, swaying from side to side as she temporarily forgot how to work a human body, and growled at them.

"Not enough?" she hissed. Her hands clenched into fists as she readied her next attack. "Well, we'll just have to try that again, won't we?"

Why she was referring to herself in plural, she never knew, but she did know she had taken down Raven when the dark girl was intent on killing Terra, and if she could do that, these Cyborg-wanna-bee's where no match for her. She brought her fists up, screamed like a banshee and let all Hell break loose.

The bricks in that made up the sides of the alley twisted and came out of their mortar, collapsing the abandoned buildings on either side of her. The now-free pieces of ancient rubble orbited around her as she sought more fire power. Drone 1, undaunted, was still coming at her. She raised her mouth in a sneer at him,feeling the practically endless power for the soil beneath her pour into her body. She her hands out in front of her, and the bricks followed the curve of her arms, slamming into the metal torso in front of her. The bricks dented and obliterated the body, going though like needles into fabric and tearing the back wide open.

Drone one was pushed back by the onslaught, nearly crashing into the old geezer in the former alleys entrance. How he managed to dodge it was a mystery, but she didn't have time to dwell on it as the second one approached. Her hands where glowing with the golden aura that was her powers manifest now, signaling to anyone with a brain that she was ticked and not going to take it anymore. Unfortunately, though main frame pf the Drones make up could plan, evade and even make strategies, it didn't have the common sense God gave a turnip.

It ran towards the Girl, evading the bricks she threw at it and raising an arm, determined to punch her out. Terra's smile grew wider as it pounded along the pavement.

"That's right you dumb Ape, come and get the defenseless little girly..." she purred, narrowing her eyes in the anticipation of the slaughter. "Come and get me come and get me come and get me..."

The robot ate up the last of the ground separating them. Terra threw her head back and yelled, her hands following the lash. Drone 2 was right on top of her when the concrete that had been so stable the moment before, rose up like a wave and rolled around it, entangling the mammoth machine in yards and yards of heavy rock. She grabbed hold of the roll with her powers, her hands clenched like they where holding a baton, and spun around. The roll followed after her, gaining speed and velocity as she whipped it around in a large circle. When it had become a blur she abruptly let go, flinging the thing as far away as she could get it.

That left no-one but her, the cowering Twister, the dead Drone and the Bathrobe.

Terra's head was leaning against her chest at an odd angle, tilted up so that she could see the man in the bathrobe. She was panting through an open, sadistically smiling mouth, her eyes and arms still glowing. Her heavy ragged breathing was the only sound in the area, until Bathrobe Boy started clapping.

Terra's head cocked to one side like a confused animal, the smile still there.

"Well _done _my dear, very well done." the Man in the white and gold bathrobe said, "But those, I'm afraid, where only the warm-up session." With a flourish, the bathrobe was gone, revealing a red and black suit that reminded her vaguely of a kimono. He crouched in a traditional martial arts stance, one hand out in front of the other. Terra's grin got wider. So the rich boy wanted to play?

She crouched down in the stance the Slade, the kumquat, had taught her, but before she could do anything a dirty yellow blur race arched over her head and onto Bathrobes chest. Terra's eyes stopped glowing.

"Twister!" she shouted. She started to get up to try and help the pup.

Bathrobe slapped at the whirlwind of fur and teeth, trying to get the irate puppy off of him, but Twister dodged the attacks, snapping and biting at anything he could reach. As bathrobe went faster, finally there was only one place Twister could bite. And, with a heavy heart, he did.

Bathrobes eyes got big as a small whimper escaped his lips. While he was distracted, twister yelled at Terra.

"Go! I'll hold him off!"

And with out knowing why, she did.

* * *

No matter who you are, (Or what you are,) or where you're from, ever culture has some sort of dance style. Some just hop around to the tunes of a flute, (or the Ravenous Bugblatter Beasts of Tralls squeals and roars,) some opt for the complicated hip motions to hypnotizing music, and still other decide to go for the gusto and wear heavy shoes and do a jig to a bagpipe. (Or the Lufarian Pig-flapper. Whatever floats your boat.) 

But no one could have known it would eventually lead to cheer leading. Kim had decided that the best way to get through today would be to pretend yesterday had never happened. So far so good.

She clapped her hands, "Alright guys! Good job today! We still need to practice on the last one, but we can come back to it later. See you on Monday!"

The girls, and Ron, relaxed and started towards the bathrooms. Kim stood impatiently in the middle of the room, trying to spot a black-haired head over the others. When she saw her quarry, the hunter dashed over to her, waving one hand in the air to get her attention.

"Elizabeth! Can I talk to you for a minute?" She said.

The girl turned. "Oh hi Kim." she said nonchalantly, brushing a strip of raven hair over her shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

Kim sighed and looked around. The gym was empty, and only the still swinging door could testify that there had been anyone else.

"Okay, I totally don't know how to say this, but, uh, could you sign me up for chess club?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. "Your kidding." she said, "How long have you known?"

Kim toyed with her hair. "Since yesterday. I kinda punched a hole in the wall."

"O-Kay then." Elizabeth said, "Just swing by today at three. I smooth things over with the guys."

Kim smiled. "Thanks."

Elizabeth nodded. "Hey, anything for a fellow mutie."

When Kim was out the door, Elizabeth took something out of her backpack. A big enough to fit in her hand, bright yellow and six-sided thing.

"Headmaster, I think I've found something you might like..." She said as she flipped the light off. For a moment, her eyes glowed red.

* * *

"Rose-brote? Zita wake up!" 

Her head jerked up as her father shook her awake.

"Gah!" Zita's head jerked up. She looked around.

Her Dad was standing over her, a slightly worried expression on his face. She looked around. Same house, same room, same flatulent dog... phew!

"Oh, hi Dad." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I guess I dozed off."

Mr. Flores gave her a look. "Okay honey. Anyway, I'm home, and the subs are getting cold. Let's eat!"

"Alright! I'm starving!" Before he knew what hit him Zita had rushed past him and was in the kitchen, She grabbed one of the cylinders and was at the table by the time he got through the door. He gingerly sat down and picked up a sub.

"You must be really hungry." He said, "The last time I saw you move that fast there was a sale on Beanie Baby's down at the mall."

Zita made a face at him and continued to chow down. A few minutes later the foot-long sub was gone. Along with half a bag of potato chips and three cans of soda. As she got up with her trash, her Dad stopped her with a question.

"Zita, is there anything you want to tell me?" He said.

Zita opened the shiny lid of the foot-operated trashcan, depositing the waste from the meal into it. She turned around to face her father, the pain in her feet flaring up suddenly. She tried to keep her face under control.

"Like what, Dad?" She asked. Deciding that shuffling her feet might help relive the pain. Unfortunately all it did was make her look guilty.

"Like weird, um, stuff showing up or anything?" It was obvious the Mr. Flores was uncomfortable about the subject.

Zita stared at him blankly for a few moments. Then she finally came out with the thought that had been bouncing around in her head for a while.

"Shouldn't Mom be giving me this talk?" She asked.

"I should have let her," he muttered. "Look, Zita, do you, err, have you, um, noticed something, well, different about your, your self lately?" he said.

Zita's thoughts strayed treacherously to the long line of bumps along her back. Her thoughts wrestled with each other, but it all lead to the same thing.

"No... not really." She looked around, trying desperately to not meet her father's eyes. The ceiling, table, chairs, floor, and clock proved to be uninteresting. "Um, I've got homework I've got to get done, I'll, uh, see you in the morning."

He waved her off. When he heard her door close, he pulled out his cell phone. Ignoring several messages from his store, (1) he flipped it open and dialed.

He sighed as he pulled it to his ear. "They aren't gonna be happy about this."

**(1) Reading something like 'help' 'help NOW' 'I really mean it, help' and 'how do you dislodge a co-worker from the T.V?' **

**Yes! Finally some indication of PLOT! The lifeblood of any story! The roads signs on the road of literacy! The-**

**Kim: She snapped! **

**Zita: I knew it! Pay up!**

**Terra: Great, I just lost twenty bucks because AnimationLasi decided to nuts! **

**Oh shut up! Anyway, I apologize for the lack of Misfit goodness, but I promise there in the next chapter! Next, We have more changes! Those include the infamous Misfits, Some snakes in the grass, Pranks, and furtherer indication that the writer actually has some sort of idea for this thing! So, you know where to find me!**

**Jamie: Aaaaaaannnnnnnd, Cameras off! **

**Okay people, lets start rehearsing! Mirage, your on in the next chapter, go find X and figure out some sort of costumes. **

**A teenage girl with bright red skin bounces with joy.**

**Mirage: Goodie! Shopping trip! **

**And don't break anything this time! Titans, the Misfits are feigning appendicitis, go track 'em down. Forge, get to work on the lighting, and SOMEBODY dislodge Ron from the ceiling! **

**Jamie: Wait, the little green DOES mean it's off, right? **

**Okay! Next time Mammoth works the cameras! **


	7. The three M's

**Tides of Change: Chapter Seven**

**The Three M's**

**Mutants, Mirages, and Misfits. **

**RogueFan: Mr. Flores is acting suspicious isn't he? What with the calls and stuff… Rick and Tom are a hand full. I should know, I made them. They've probably burned the store to the ground by now, and poor Mikael is hiding in a tree somewhere.**

**Mikael: You realize she's only going to get crazier.**

**Thanks for the reminder Mikael! Hey RogueFan, can you recommend a cage to keep muses in? The ACME one I got isn't working! **

**GAH! Another mistake! Okay, Jenny-Lynn's birthmark is on her left palm, and not her arm. The rest of the stuff I got right. Except for Todd's last name, it's supposed to be Rice, but I like Hayden better. **

Jenny woke up with a screen of cold sweat covering her body. Rain tapped against the window in an endless onslaught. She struggled to get out of bed, the sheets sticking to her like tape. After a brief life and death struggle she managed to untangle her self and went to the bathroom. The mirrored cabinet was hanging open; Todd wasn't very good at keeping things clean. She sighed and swung it back around, looking at her face in the mirror. Long brown stick straight hair, roundish face, and green eyes-

Wait.

She leaned in closer to the mirror. Green eyes! She had brown eyes! She was almost positive! She stared at the mirror. Something had to be wrong with it. Yeah, that was it! Something was wrong with the mirror that made it change only the color of her eyes. Right. Keep it up genius. The sink faced the single window in the bathroom, so when something moved outside it Jenny froze. Something was climbing up the wall outside the house opposite to them. It was hard to make out, what with the late hour and rain, but it was freaking' huge. It caught the light from the window, and turned to look in.

It was a Drone.

The thing braced itself against the wall a jumped at the window. Jenny screamed and ducked as glass shards flew past. She felt the floor reverberate as the thing landed on the floor. She looked up in horror. The thing looked down, its red eyes flashing as it scanned her.

_**Subject: Jenny-Lynn Hayden**_

_**Age: 15 **_

_**Project number: 180**_

_**Capture and Bring back alive. Initializing in Five...**_

It cocked one of it's arms at her, metal hand vanishing into a long tube. She couldn't move, just lay there staring at the monstrosity.

_**Four...**_

The light clicked on in Todd's room.

_**Three...**_

"Jenny? What in the seven levels of Heck is going on in there?"

_**Two...**_

"Todd! Help!"

_**One.**_

Gas poured out of the tube, engulfing Jenny with a knockout drug. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she lost consciousness.

_Help..._

The thing picked her up and slung her over its shoulder. Todd came out of his bedroom, sleep forgotten at his sister's cry for help. He ran into the bathroom just in time to see the Drone pick her up.

"Jenny!" he yelled, "Get away from her Tin man!"

What Todd planned to do to the robot was never clear, and to this day Todd can't even vaguely recall how he was going to get his sister back. All that he needed to know was that he wasn't going down without a fight. The robots eyes flashed again as he scanned Todd.

_**Subject: Todd Hayden-PULL OUT! PULL OUT! **_

Twin rockets ignited in the Drones feet. With the comatose girl still over it's shoulder it flew out the window, narrowly dodging the fist Todd swung at it. He raced over to the window, almost jumping out it before he came to his senses.

"_JENNY!_"

* * *

Mirage was seriously starting to doubt her sanity. Yes, she had said she wanted a part in ANY sort of field operation, but this was not what she had in mind. Sitting in prickly grass and sand while getting pounded on by rain at two something in the morning had that effect on people. She shifted position in the scrubby grass. That stuff HURT. Just like the burr covered suit on her body. Again she tried to get comfortable, again, no success.

"So, anyone care to remind me what the heck we're doing?" She asked.

"Shut up dog-botherer!" A small shrub hissed to her left.

"Our soul goal is to avenge our class-mate and partner in crime, Jinx!" Mammoth said. "We shall wreak a horrible, yet swift vengeance upon the malfunctioning pile of diodes that is Sirrah Cyborg!"

"Yeah, yeah, we can all see the dictionary Mammoth." Mirage said.

"Shut-up black eye." The behemoth sulked under the brush. She could just see his amber hair though the leaves.

Mirage scowled. She didn't like being reminded of her strange eyes, the only thing that kept her from being normal. Well, that and her shape shifting/hallucinogenic powers.

She looked around her. Gizmo and Mammoth had 'cleverly' disguised themselves as bushes. Mammoth had stuck twigs on him with some tree sap, (promising a later show as he tried to get them off. Gizmo had already sold Mirage a ticket.) While Giz had gone for a small, portable tent with some mud slathered leaves on it. Mirage had an easier time. A simple image of a bush and she was done. Apparently it was a very effective (one bird had already gotten a nasty shock). The rain had lathered the dust in between the grass into a thick mud, adding onto the list of sanity doubts.

"So, what are we going to do again?" She asked, pulling her soaked hair into a high ponytail.

Gizmo finished tinkering with a small metal cube that he'd been messing with for the past few hours. He held it up to the dim light, it's chrome surface glowing slightly.

"Okay, from what I can tell with our spy cams, "He indicated a monitor that had a bleary picture of the interior of Titans Tower on it, "Something's happened and their gonna go check it out. Big tap dancing whoop." he said. "On the up shot, this means that we've got no snot eaters to avoid when we get in there. Or at least when you get in there." He turned to dig something out of a sack beside him.

"Me?" Mirage asked, "I thought we where all going in!"

Gizmo snorted. "Yeah right. Mammoth over there couldn't sneak into a war zone, and I'm too important. Besides, you've got shape-shifting abilities. All you have to do is go in, set a few pranks/traps up, try and get some information from the computer, and get out! It'll be a cake walk!"

"Yeah, long, painful, cakes walk." She muttered.

Gizmo snorted, "Quit yer grousing. It's not like we're sending you in unarmed!" He took out a long slightly thick rod and pushed a button. The thing shot put and nearly tripled its length. It was now almost as tall as Mirage was, coming to a stop about three inches from her five foot nine. Three sharp spikes were arranged in a triangle, a distantly glowing hole in the middle. Some pale orange light briefly illuminated the wet grass. It looked powerful, it was pretty, and it was shiny.

It was also love at first sight.

"Hey! Do you guys know what a harlequinade is?" Mammoth spoke up from his hiding place.

"No."

"Two points for me!" Mammoth cackled gleefully.

Mirage looked at Gizmo. "Did I miss the part where we agreed to play a game?"

Giz looked at the heavens, his goggles deflecting raindrops. "Just go with it," he muttered. He snapped back to the task at hand. "This little baby is, well, I don't really have a name for it. I made it for Jynxes birthday, but due to some unforeseen technicalities," He coughed, "Let's just say that it's been rotting in my closet and I didn't want to throw it out." He shrunk it back down and tossed it at Mirage. "It's incredibly strong, flexible, and those prongs on the end make good grips. It was originally supposed to respond to Jynxes thought patterns, but I got it to go for yours."

"Meaning...?" she asked, flipping the thing around in her hand. It had a good weight.

"Good Gog don't you ever listen! You'll be able to shoot energy blasts from the ends! Gah! I said it like, three times!" He ranted.

"No you didn't." Mirage snarled.

Gizmo stopped. "I didn't? Huh. Imagine that. Anyway, you can control the intensity and shape of the things with your mind. You can do little bombs, a solid stream, the sky's the limit."

She slipped the thing into her pocket. "Thanks. I-"

Something interrupted her. A distant whirring of an engine could be heard from the island. Two headlights pierced the gloom as a floating T-car set off.

Mammoth stood up as soon as it was out of view. He stretched his huge arms, trying to banish the aches that had accumulated after hours of sitting doubled over in what little shelter his camouflage provided. Gizmo flicked a switch on his backpack, setting it into a hover about four feet off the ground. Mirage showed off a little, going from flat on the ground to a headstand, and then bringing her feet down to touch the ground. Neither of the boys so much as cocked an eyebrow.

"You'd better get going before they come back." He said, "719 is a good plan, but it takes awhile to set up." He clapped a huge hand on her shoulder. "Wish I could help ya."

Mirage offered a weak smile and shoved the hand away. "So do I."

* * *

Misfit: Textbook definition.

(1) To fit badly

(2) The act or condition of Misfitting

(3) Anything that misfits, as a badly fitting garment

(4) A person not suited to do a job, associates, Etc.

(5) A maladjusted person.

That's what you would get if you looked up the word Misfit in the dictionary. What you would probably get if you asked anyone on the street would be 'Huh?' 'Who are you?', or even 'Have you seen my socks?'

Both of these are completely different from the answer you get around the G.I. Joe base, the Pit.

Ask anyone of these heroes's, except for maybe Snake eyes, and they'll tell you their definition of the word 'Misfit'.

Here are but a few.

"Misfits? Those nuts that TP'd the Mess Hall last weekend."

"I know one of them had a tea-party with nukes."

"The loons steal my coffee every once in a while, I know that much. Hey, wanna try some? Come on! It's tasty!"

"THEY STOLE SERGENT SNUFFLES! Er, I mean..."

"Three of them have a pet brick. A **pet** **brick**!"

"Misfits? Sometimes I think it was the worst Idea I've ever had. And then I realize that I don't have to pay the bills!"

"The Misfits are good kids deep down. Really, really, really deep down."

"Okay, last night, I heard this noise coming from my dresser okay? So I just, ya know, decide to go check it out. You know what I see? This weird little robot is eating my underwear! No kidding!"

Snake eyes response is a little different. He takes a step or two away from you, holds up one finger, and then pretends to choke himself. It's quite entertaining, try it sometime.

Anyway, you probably get the idea. The Misfits are famous. (Or infamous. Same Dif.) But are they really as bad as people make them out to be? What are they like, once you get tot know them? Let look and see.

"PIETRO GIVE IT BACK!"

"We're gonna need the fire extinguisher!"

"Wait your turn!"

"I am not here. I'm in the Bahamas. I am relaxing on a beach, and oh look at the starfish!"

"Yay! Barney!"

"NO! NO MORE BARNEY!"

Just the same, apparently.

Two boys came crashing down the stairs. One is taller than the other by a foot or two, with shoulder length brown hair. He's wearing ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a brown leather vest and fingerless gloves. His name is Lance Alvers, codenamed Avalanche for his destructive Geo-mancing powers. Before the Misfits had been formed, his former boss, Magneto, had administered a highly potent mutagen drug to Lance while he was sleeping. While the mutagen did have the desired effect, the after math of this was devastating on him both physically and mentally. It was determined that because of the drug, his powers would be forever evolving, often causing the teenager to have violent seizers and occasionally hallucinate. The most prominent of these was a talking silver Coyote that sounded exactly like his teammate, Pietro Maximoff, but we'll get to that later. MUCH later.

"I can't believe you talked me into this, Todd!" Lance groaned as he ate up the steps. "If Lina and Angelica find out what we did, they are gonna KILL us!"

His companion, a small, lithe boy with sandy brown hair and amber eyes hopped, yes, hopped rapidly down the stairs. A black tank top, two matching studded bracelets, baggy blue jeans, and a black bandanna with gold Japanese Characters spelling out 'Warrior' on it made out his attire. Right next to an old, faded stuffed frog named Hopper, it was his prized possession. He sent a glare at his friend.

"What, you want them moping around, yo? I've had it! If they ain't gonna wake up and smell the pheromones, which is no picnic, then someone's just gonna have to do it for them!" He grinned, showing his off-white teeth, "Besides, that's a big 'If'."

"Why?" Lance said to the world in general as he and Todd burst through the back door, "Why are you my friend? Why can't I have better friends?"

Todd made a face, "You couldn't do any better and you know it." He said.

Lance rolled his eyes. Truth be told, he wouldn't want anyone else by his side when the chips were down, but that didn't mean that he had to voice his opinion.

They dove behind a bush. Todd peeked out and studied the back of the house carefully.

"They should find 'em right, about, NOW!"

Twin screeches echoed from the house. Lance dropped flat on the ground, trying to blend in with the earth. Todd shrank down a little, but his two amber eyes were still trained on the house.

"Okay, we'll need to establish an alibi." Todd scratched his head. "Alright, how does this sound? We were practicing, um... something..."

"Bravo. On core." Lance said sarcastically and pushed deeper into the ground. Maybe they would believe he tripped or something... "Got anything else?"

"Er... no." Todd said.

"I'm gonna _die..._"

Angelica flew down the stairs. Clutched tightly in her hand were two tickets with the words 'Phantom of the Opera' printed in black ink on the side.

"Cover girl, Cover Girl!" The red-haired mutant touched down on the ground and ran into the kitchen, carefully avoiding the grape-jelly land mine left over from Shipwrecks battle with Beak and Claudius. She stopped in front of the table, where a woman with long auburn hair was flipping through a magazine. The woman looked up as one of her adopted daughters slid to a halt in front of her.

"What is it Angelica?" Cover girl asked. "And I swear if it has anything to do with Gerbils I'll-"

"Look what I found in my room!"

She waved the tickets in Cover Girls face. Dazed and slightly dizzy, the Tank mechanic finally managed to read the words on it.

"Phantom of the Opera? Hey, that's great!" Cover girl said, "You've been wanting to see that!"

Angelica hugged the tickets to her chest. "Yep! Somebody just left them on my bed!" She gave her caretaker a look out of the corner of her eye, "Hey, since there's two, you wanna come with? There for later this evening."

Cover girl bit her lip. "Oo, sorry Angelica. I've got a date tonight. Finally." She muttered. Picking up the magazine again.

Angelica stared at her, "You finally got Low light to go on a date with you?" She said. "Wow. And you only had to ask him what, seven thousand times?"

The older woman playfully swatted at her. "Away with you." She said. "Go ask someone else if they wanna go."

Out in the garden...

"Uh-oh."

Lance looked up. "What was that?"

"Nothing." the amphibious mutant squeaked.

"Nothing my foot! You said 'Uh-oh!' What was the uh-oh for!"

"Did we leave on ticket or two in Angie's room?" Todd asked.

"Uh-oh."

Back in the house...

BAM!

"So _that's _what they mean by 'Do not store under sink'. Huh. Who'd a guessed?"

"Well the Triplets are off the list." Angelica muttered. "The last thing I need is a golden apple scenario."

The Misfits had been studying Greek mythology of late. Shipwreck had been teaching them since all the other handlers had decided that this was the one subject he could do the least damage in. Shipwreck was a slightly crazy, loudmouthed navy man who also happened to be the father of five mutants. His black hair and love for fighting had been passed down to all of them. Since Beak was adopted he had a chance to grow up normal. Or as normal as someone who looked like a giant bird could be. Beak was only two years old, but his mutation was already painfully obvious. Shipwreck had rescued the feathered tyke while on a reunion with some of his old navy pals. Beak was being used as entertainment in a bar, and had come to the Misfits with a broken arm and distrustful nature. Although the arm had long healed, Beak was still weary of people he didn't know.

Beak was the youngest of the Delgato's; the oldest was also the leader of the Misfits, Alethea 'WaveDancer' Delgato. Taller then Todd with shoulder length black and blue hair, Alethea was born and raised on G.I. Joes army base. She knew everyone there by name and knew the best places to hide until pranks blew over. Alethea was a second-generation mutant, which meant she had her parent's abilities in addition to her own. Since her father was not a mutant she, and her siblings, had inherited the ability to breathe under water. Alethea was also a Hydrokinetic, but in the long run much preferred her ninja training for use in battle.

The Triplets where next in line. Brittany, Daria, and Quinn were seldom seen without one another. They were immensely powerful telepaths, as well as Ninjas-in-training and first-rate pranksters. They all had jet-black hair styled slightly different. Daria had her long black hair pulled back in a ponytail on the right side of her head, Quinn had captured hers on the left, and Brittney had apparently decided to copy both of her sister's styles and gone for pig-tails. They seemed to like nothing better than inventing weird stuff and annoying their older sister.

Claudius was the youngest, right next to Beak. Claudius, or as Todd liked to call him, Little C, looked like a normal baby, except for the fact that his hand and feet were seal flippers. Xi, a mutant who could read another's power by touching them, predicted that, like his older sisters, he should have a form of telepathy when he gets older.

"Alethea? ALETHEA!" Angelica poked her head into the girl's room. The Hydrokinetic was on her bed, pillow clamped down to muffle the sounds of Arcades insane laughter from the next room over. Arcade was a human with amazing technological-skills. He was, however, certifiably insane. His room was right next to Alethea's, and lately Arcade had been cackling for no apparent reason at all hours of the night.

Angelica walked over and pulled the pillow off of Al's head. Several hairs followed it, clinging to the cushion with static electricity.

"Please God, I just want some sleep! Just one night, that's all I'm asking!" Alethea was staring into space, and didn't notice Angelica for a full minute. She shook her head. "Oh, hey Firestar." she said.

"Um, hi." Angelica was beginning to think that maybe she should ask someone else. Alethea, at that moment, looked like she would have happily beheaded someone.

Alethea sat up and stretched, her Chinese coin earrings clinking together. How she had hair that long and never got it tangled in her earrings, Angelica never knew. The girl was wearing her regular dark blue tank top and blue jeans, but the jacket and gloves had been put aside.

"What can I do ya for Red?" Alethea asked.

"I've got some tickets to a showing for the Phantom of the Opera, I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"

"Sounds like fun." Al said, "When's the movie?"

"Tonight at seven." Angelica said.

"Nope, sorry, I've got Dojo training with my Toddles." She got a far-away look in her eye. "Private Dojo training. All alone. No-one else-"

"Okaygottagobye!" Angelica ran out of the room before the conversation went any further. Todd, or as Alethea called him, Toddles, was Al's boyfriend. They had met about a week after Todd had been abandoned by Magneto. Claudius had gotten away from the 'Watchful' eyes of Shipwreck and was running loose in the base. Todd had found him and after hastily explaining to his irate sister that they were just playing, the two had become friends.

A silver steak flashed by her in the hall, whipping her hair around. Close behind it was Wanda Maximoff, or the Scarlet Witch as she was called on a mission.

"GIVE ME MR. STUPID BACK!" she bellowed. The lights over-head flickered. Wanda was able to alter reality with things she called 'hex bolts'. These glittering blue energy orbs could cause walls to crack, things to float, light bulbs to explode, turn regular ground into quick-sand, even stop another mutant's power from working! However, she could only do this if she could move her hands. She was wearing her trademarked red vest/shirt, black jeans, Ankh earrings with a matching necklace, and a bunch of bracelets. A stray blast of energy chased after the blur, her brother Pietro. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Wanda and Pietro are off the list." Angelica muttered. "Like I'd take him anyway."

Pietro 'Quicksilver' was gifted with super speed, a power much different from his twin sisters. He often used this to play pranks, but he also used it for sewing, oddly enough. He had white hair and blue eyes, so when he ran it looked like a silver streak.

"Hehehehehehehehehe!" Arcade cackled again. He really wasn't very good at it.

"And Arcade is not even an option." She shuddered.

She went to the only other girl on the team that might be available. Lina Dragonfly Chakram's mutation, (Insect like wings, antennae, and a sort of string that she shot from her mouth,) had shown up almost at the exact same time hers did. The two had been fast friends ever since Lina had come after Firestar when she was captured by the F.O.H., and Angelica had given Lina's birth parents a good chewing out for hitting their daughter. Lina had bone-white hair with mocha colored skin, and eyes that where completely green. Her antennae perfectly matched her skin, and she was a bit shy around people. If she wasn't able to go, Angelica was almost out of options.

She knocked on the door to Lina's room.

"Come in!"

She opened the door. Spyder was standing on a footstool; modeling an outfit that Lina had just finished making the night before. Spyder was about the Triplets age, with Grey skin, Grey hair, Grey eyes, in fact, the only thing that wasn't Grey about her was her attitude. Spyder could stick to walls and fire electrical webbing from her wrists, like her hero Spider-man.

"Hey Angie!" She waved. "What'd ya think of my uniform?" She turned around to let her see it from all angles. "I'm finally old enough to go on missions!"

"Oh, Huzzah!" Angelica said sarcastically. It went right over the younger girls head though.

"Spirit and Storm Shadow both say she should be able to handle some of our more quiet missions, like stake outs and such." Lina stood back and admired her work. "She asked me to help her make a uniform. I like it!"

Angelica looked at it. It was one-piece jump suit, tight around the torso and arms, but loosening out around the legs. A belt made of silver metal hung loosely around her waist. The main color was black, contrasting sharply against her pale skin. A collar draped loosely around her neck, showing off a black choker with a silver spider on it. Bright red straps, like you would find on a G-suit, outlined the torso, some small pouches hanging off of them. (One of them had the words 'Property of Beachhead stamped on the side. Angelica decided not to comment.) Two thick blue stripes ran down the sides, starting from under her arms.

"Been watching Spider-man news reports?" Firestar asked. Spyder stuck her tongue out at her sort-of sister.

"Very nice." Angelica said. "You've outdone yourself Lina."

The insect-like mutant blushed. "Thanks. So Angelica, why'd you want to talk? I have to get ready to go soon."

"Go were?" She asked.

"I'm going to go see a musical with Freddy," she said, blushing again. "_Little Shop of Horrors _is playing. Apparently he's seen it before."

Angelica deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to see the _Phantom _with me, but I guess you've got other plans." she looked at Spyder, "Do you wanna go Kiddo?" she asked.

The girl grinned and shook her head. "Sorry Angie. The Triplets want me to help them with an invention, I'm booked solid all evening."

Angelica sighed. "Okay, thanks anyway."

She trudged back down the stairs. Well, that was it. No one was left to ask. Okay, technically she could have asked Lance, but due to an incident (that the author would like to remind everyone that they cannot write it out because the threats of third degree burns and rock slide have now joined forces with phasing half-way through walls and severe poundings. To which the author would like to add, CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YOU SUCKERS!) Neither of them felt very comfortable around each other, and was more than willing to keep their distance. So that left no one. Xi was away with Storm Shadow sorting some things out in Japan, so he was out of the question from the start.

Suddenly she stopped. No one...

...Among the Misfits.

She raced to the phone, punching in some numbers rather quickly. Three rings later a click told her someone had picked up.

"Hello, Xavier institute." A thick Russian accent answered the phone.

"Hi, Peter? This is Angelica. What are you doing tonight?"

_To be Continued..._

**I'm Ba-ack! Didja miss me? Well, there seems to be further indication that the author had a story in mind when they started this! Next, we find out what Brother Blood has been doing, a cameo from some well-known twins, Todd H goes for help, and yet another universe! (Except I only added this one because I needed the warm bodies for what I have in mind.) Stay tuned as I attempt to draw this story together!**

**Robin: Yeah, that'll happen!**

**You, are _so_ dead mister. **


	8. The Holding Cells

**Tides of Change: Chapter Eight**

**The Holding Cells.**

**Twenty one Reviews! Oh you people are so kind! Sorry that I spelled Althea's name wrong, the spell-check is going to get a chair in a very uncomfortable place pretty soon! Now, back to the story...**

Zoom out from Misfit Manor. Pan the eye across thousands of miles of real estate and wild life, and eventually a city. Watch the neon lights and black stone flash past at super-human speed, and finally come to rest on one that looks no different from the rest. Zip up, leaving the cracked sidewalk behind as you rise to one of the many rooms. Swing round to the side of the brightly light room, to a Man intently watching a gargantuan wall of monitors. His white and gold robes reflect the madly flickering images as the reporting camera do double time. On the other side of the room, a heavy oak door clicks open to reveal a man in a Grey military jumpsuit with a matching visor. He looked out of breath, his rifle hanging loosely by his side.

"Headmaster! We have a problem, one of the Meta-Humans is out of control!"

The 'Headmaster' turned around, revealing a self-inflicted face, half made of ruby red circuitry. Brother Blood faced the out-of-breath messenger, his Cyborg eye flashing.

"Oh dear, _another_ tantrum?" He drawled.

The solider straightened. "We're trying to sedate her, sir! We won't be able to contain it much longer!"

Brother Blood sighed, "Let's go have a chat with Miss Connor's shall we?"

The solider escorted his employer to a pair of pentagon-shaped doors that looked like they had been stolen from a _Star Wars _set. Muffled howls and screams of fear and outrage battered on the door as Blood typed a code in. When the doors open, what protection from the sound they offered fell away and the screams got much louder. The only way one could describe it is to compare it. Imagine you are in a zoo at feeding time, with all the animals howling and whooping, then add a few hundred TV's on their highest volumes and speakers blaring rock music. Then add a few explosions just for realism.

These, then, are the Holding Cells.

The corridor was long, it's end shrinking into nothingness, and, like the rest of the building, well light. Only a select few Cells where darkened, in order to keep the occupants alive. Meta-humans and Mutants were contained in small metal rooms, each a camera watching the occupant every move. All of the room was visible through either with bars that where alight with crackling green electricity, or solid green force shields that rippled with power. As the two walked down the row, snarling rose up from a cage on their right. Something that looked like a purple were-wolf leapt at them, attempting to break out of the small dingy cell that it had been shoved into over a month ago. Brother Blood didn't even flinch as the creature collided with the glowing bars. Ignoring the searing pain that encased its muscles, it shoved a clawed hand through the iron bars and tried to snare Bloods long gold-and-white robe.

"Hey!" A solider, in a Grey suit that was identical to the firsts, ran over to the cell. "Knock it off!"

He rammed the butt of his gun onto the Lilac horrors snout, attempting to keep the creature under control. He had been left to make sure that none of the others got out while his cohorts tried to contain the berserk prisoner. He was dealing with over ten times the amount he was used to. The wolf howled as the metal smashed his muzzle into a bleeding mess. It's hand quickly withdrew, not wanting to receive more injuries, and went to go lick it's wounds as best it could.

"Sorry about that Sir. It's a little hectic." The second soldier saluted.

Brother Blood didn't even slow down to acknowledge him. The continued until they reached cell number 118.

A cluster of soldiers crouched outside it, their guns trained at the bars on entrance. Suddenly a huge chunk of ice slammed through them, completely obliterating the steel cylinders and tossing soldiers against the wall. Snow swept over the floor and slid together to form ice. Breath from the mouths of the guards condensed into clouds of steam as the temperature fell dramatically. Wind howled down the hall, stirring up the snow again into a blizzard. The whole hall was swallowed up in the impromptu snowstorm, drowning out the cells as the captives inside it huddled against the walls to try to keep warm. The screams and explosions stopped in the immediate area, but a hundred feet or so down the hall, out of the blast range, they continued in volume. In cell 118, Maureen Connors clutched at her head as her vision flared violet.

"Let me out let me out let me out!" She screamed as winds she called up shot her into the air. The temperature continued to drop as her powers went haywire. Without even thinking she formed three more miniature glaciers in front of her, snow slapping to form huge blocks of ice. The self-made forces of nature slammed through the remainder of the bars, completely obliterating them.

"Aigh!"

"Woo! You go girl!" In the cell across the hall from Maureen, an older girl cheered her on. Her long dirty blond hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail with a green baseball cap on it. "Show 'em whose boss!"

"Shut up." A solider muttered before he lost consciousness.

Another yell gave Brother Blood all the forewarning he needed to dodge a two-foot ice sickle that rocketed down the hall. The messenger was not so lucky.

"Sedate her!" Brother Blood yelled.

The remaining troops immediately complied, their long sleek guns aiming at the twelve-year-old girl. The leaders hand dropped, signaling for a volley of tranquilizer-laced darts to be fired.

"**_No!_**"

The darts hit home. Maureen's eyes dimmed back to ice blue as the drug did its work. The winds dropped as she collapsed to the floor. The red cyborg smirked as he looked at the now harmless youth who had either killed or incapacitated six of his men. Under normal circumstances, the Twelve-year-old would never go so far, but the horror and pain of the last few days had finally gotten to her.

Blood nudged her with a foot. Maureen groaned and curled up slightly. Around her, one or two soldiers who had survived the disaster got to their feet and stood at attention.

"Have her cell upgraded to a field, we can't risk her damaging the goods now, can we?" Brother Blood drew himself up. The disdain for what had happened was evident on his face. None of the soldiers mistook it for the lost of life, but for the hours of work that he would have to put into finding replacements. The Cyborg turned and started to walk down the hall, stepping over the body as he went.

"Coward!" A deep feminine voice spat from the darkened cell next to the Ice manipulators, "She's just a child!"

He stopped and turned to face the cage. Two yellow cats eyes glared at him. The woman, also known as Brickhouse, was standing as close to the light in the hall as she dared. Tall, dark, and no one to mess with Brickhouse would have gladly strangled the man in front of her if given the chance. But Brother Blood was no fool, there was a reason the hall was so luminescent, to keep certain members of the community from escaping. Brickhouse, along with a small legion of other Meta-humans, was deathly allergic to bright lights. Overexposure to it could even reduce her to dust. Her powers were Super strength, and could change her skin into something with the density of a brick.

"That, madam, is hardly my problem." He said and continued down the hall.

"Is mister Sideburns gone?" A voice asked from down the hall. Although the speaker was out of sight, it was hard to mistake who was talking. Brickhouse could easily picture him. Craig Starr was identical to his twin, Paul, although their outlooks on life where as far apart as Venus and Pluto.

Paul Starr leaned closer to the solid green forcefield that separated him from freedom, his dark feathered hair brushing dangerously near to it.

"I think he is Bro." he said. Paul looked like a refugee from the nineteen eighty's, although his acid wash jeans where scuffed and dirty from being dragged through dirt, his bracelets and Van Halen t-shirt where largely in tact. Largely. "Hey, Craig, is little P okay?"

Little P was his nick name for Maureen, for some reason both of the brothers had a soft spot for her.

"Gimme a minute." Craig precariously balanced on the semi-sturdy strip of metal that served as a cot. Two chocolate brown eyes peered into the cell next to his through the narrow slot. The pale girl was still unconscious on the floor, the guards hadn't even bothered to remove the darts from her. Pig faced goons, he would get them. However, her breathing was normal and, for her, the skin color was okay. His bangs blew slightly in the breeze as air hissed between his teeth. "Could be better, could be worse." he said cryptically.

"Meaning _what _exactly Darkstar?" An Australian accent asked from the cell right in front of him. A elderly aborigine leaned against the wall from the bottom of his cell. His name was Gateway, and he was one of the first mutants on the planet. He could open portals in space and time with his bull roarer, two long surfboard shaped pieces of wood attached with leather strings. He looked tired, and there was a good reason for that.

Craig whipped around to glare at the man. "It _means _Kangaroo Jack, that she could wake up tomorrow." He turned back to the window. "Now no-one distract me, I'm gonna try and get those darts out."

His right eye glowed with dark purple light as he readied his laser. Both him and Paul where able to shoot lasers from their right eye, something that had often come in handy while trying to survive on the streets of L.A. They didn't always have to shoot a steady beam though, unlike Cyclops they could just use the lilac light to blind people or hypnotize them if they felt like it. They also shared a psychic link with one another that had lead the brothers to each other in the first place. Paul held his breath as he watched Craig carefully aim at one of the darts.

_Sheow! Flip, clink, clink, clink..._

"Alright Craig! Totally awesome!" Paul punched the air, happy that his brother's aim was true.

"Shut up." Craig muttered. "I've still got a bunch to go."

_Sheow! Flip, clink, clink, clink. _

_Sheow! Flip, clink, clink, clink..._

Five more blasts of light later, Darkstar collapsed onto his 'bed'. Using the laser hadn't tired him noticeably, but the stress had more than made up for that. He was breathing easier now that Perma-frost was out of the woods. He looked up to see his twin grinning madly at him.

"Well?" he said. "Where's the Eighty's speak?"

Paul flopped down onto the floor, laughing. "Completely, wholly, and totally tubular Bro! You're a regular knight in shining armor!"

Craig rolled his eyes and tried to hide a smile. Paul was an idiot, but he was _his _idiot.

Brickhouse pressed her back against the side of the wall, careful to ovoid the light from the hall. "Gateway!"

"Yes Brickhouse?" the old man said, craning his neck to try and see the meta-human.

"Did you do it?" She asked.

Gateway sucked in a long breath, holding the stale air in his mouth for awhile. "I think so." he finally said, "I don't know where I sent her exactly, but she should be able to get help."

Brickhouse bit her lip and nodded. "Let's hope she can. Skids is our last hope."

Paul, or Starchild, perked up from the floor. "Radical! We have hope!" he said. He sat up on the floor, reaching into his pocket and pulling a small harmonica out. "Okay all you boys and girls!"

There was a roar from farther down the hall.

"I stand corrected, Boys, Girls, and Ghouls, it's sing along time!" he blew a few note out of the rusty old thing, eventually coaxing out a tune. "Who here knows 'Bad Reputation' by Half Cocked?"

A green hand thrust threw the bars of it's cell, trying to indicate the owner might. _  
_

"Stellar! Okay big guy, you and me! One, two, a one two three four!"

_  
I don't give a darn about my reputation  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
Hey, a mutie can do what they want to do  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
_

Back in his office Brother Blood was just sitting down to enjoy some hard earned peanuts and put some ice on a tender area when another solider came into the room. Blood resisted the urge to bang his head against the table.

"What is it _now_?" He asked wearily.

The soldier merely pointed to the wall of monitors behind Brother Blood. Turning around slowly, he gaped at the spectacle. Not one of the prisoners where sitting still. All of them where either dancing, singing, howling, or all three.

_  
And I don't give a darn 'bout my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me_

He stared. Finally he managed to choke out one word, "Starchild?"

_And I don't give a darn about my reputation  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
And I don't have to please no one! _

"Yessir."

_  
And I don't give a darn about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me_

One girl that looked like an Anthropomorphic blue jay danced wildly around her cell, he hands and wings in the air.

_  
And I don't give a darn about my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care if I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change  
_

In another one, the purple werewolf sat back and howled, it's tail wagging wildly.

_  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Break it down  
_

"This really has to stop." Brother Blood said weakly.

_  
And I don't give a darn about my reputation  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
And everyone can say what they want to say  
It never gets better anyway  
_

"I mean it."

_  
So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
_

"I mean, it was sort of amusing the first sixteen times, but this is enough!"

_  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
Oh no  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Not me  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
_

Bonnie walked down the hallway they way she always walked, swinging her hips and ignoring the cat calls. She was wearing her usual, a skirt that was several inches to short and a top a few sizes to small, but things where much different in the life of Bonnie Rockwhiler. And if you looked hard enough you could tell. She clutched her books like a life preserver, her tan knuckles whitening under the pressure. She hadn't gone to cheer practice and had sat meekly at he desk all through school, not even answering her cell phone when it rang. (The teachers had long ago stopped trying to take it from her. Bonnie's vengeance was swift and often uncomfortable.) Her eyes watched her feet like they where to most interesting thing in the world, and she didn't look like she had gotten much sleep last night. Her face was bare of any make-up and she was way to quiet for anyone to not notice. Tara, a blond girl from cheer leading, had cornered her on the way to the cafeteria and tried to get her to tell her what was wrong, but Bonnie had just slipped past her and gone to go 'enjoy' her meal.

Kim had been giving her weird looks all day, and once she had even been about to say something, but Bonnie had beat a hasty retreat in the other direction before she could get it out. The last thing she needed was a break down in front of her rival. If Kim ever found out what she was the snotty red head would probably turn her in to the authorities to get 'help'. Hah! Bonnie had seen what they did to mutants that where caught on T.V., even cheered in a few cases. They where all ways tried by mob justice and sometimes even burned at the stake. It was the witch hunts all over again, and Bonnie did not want to be one name on a list of many.

She opened her locker with deft hand movements, the numbers being drilled into her skull after two years of opening the accursed thing. She had just deposited the books she wouldn't need that night when she became aware of her second shadow.

"Hello Brick." she sighed, wanting nothing more for than the almost generic quarterback to go away, "I don't suppose you'd consider leaving, would you."

It wasn't a question. Bonnie already knew that the six-foot idiot wouldn't leave. He seemed to think she couldn't stand up on her own with out some sort of Hulk impersonator behind her.

Brick shook his head, "Tara said she was worried about you, so I took it upon myself to make sure you didn't do anything-"

"-you would?" Bonnie cut in. Brick blinked. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. Cheerleaders dated Quarterbacks, and vice-versa. It was the natural order of things. His Dad had been a Quarterback, his Mom had been a Cheerleader, which had resulted with an off spring that was lucky to be able to walk and talk and the same time **(1)**. So it was up to him to carry on the family tradition by dating anything that jumped around in a skirt and giggled. He looked down at Bonnie. Cute things weren't supposed to bite.

"I... guess so." he said.

Bonnie glowered at him, choice words lining up in her head for a rapid fire assault on the blathering buffoon when she spotted Kim walking towards them, her own second shadow (Ron) in tow.

"Bonnie, we need to talk." Kim pushed past Brick and leaned against a locker next to Bonnie's.

"Uh, I believe Bonnie and me where already doing that." Brick said, trying to be as polite as he knew how. Kim ignored him. Ron caught Bricks hand as he went to 'tap' Kim on the shoulder. The jock turned in utter outrage to look at the smaller boy.

"Brick my man, ya might just want ta let the ladies talk. If there's one thing the Ron-man's learned in his extensive dealings with them opposite sex it's that they _love _to talk. And that they always go to the bathroom in groups." He got a distant look in his eyes as he pondered the last bit of info.

Bricks face scrunched up for a second as he tried to make sense of what the lowly freak had said, before deciding that burying his fist in his face was much more important. Ron never saw the fist coming-

and Brick never saw Kim Possibles arm move as she reached behind her and deftly caught the balled-up hand.

His fist jerked to a stop just inches from Stoppables face as something that felt like steel rammed into it. For a second, Brick thought that he had missed and hit the locker, until he saw Kim's arm extended in the same direction. The colossal oaf gaped. Without even breaking her eyes with Bonnies, Kim swung the startled jock around and slammed him into the lockers. Her grip contorted, sending the stare Quarterback's hand into a rainbow of pain. Kim leaned into his face.

"Look Brick." she said in a perfectly normal tone of voice, "I really, _really_ do not want to get into a confrontation right now. So, if you could just be a dear and toddle off to the nurses, I'd be forever grateful." she said.

She watched as he slided around the corner, trying to go faster than his legs could carry him. She looked over at Bonnie. The other girl was staring at Kim, silent tears running down her face. At first Kim thought the girl had snapped, but then the muted whisper reached her ears.

"I thought I was the only one..."

The X-men assembled in a ragged heap at the bottom of the Blackbirds stairs. Kurt blinked in the unexpected light. Six and a half hours in a darkened jet had reeked havoc on his eyesight. Jesse shifted his weight on top of him, stunned by Jeans actions.

When no-body had been motivated to move by her little speech, Jean had Telekineticly kicked their butts out of the jet. Currently she was inside, strapping her boyfriend to a cot, duct-taping his glasses to his face, and force feeding him sleeping pills. She had also taken Mr. Ma and said that if they got who they came for he could get him back.

Several Jamie's poked their collective heads out on various points of the dog-pile. All of them looked confused.

"Okay, which one of us is the original?" One on the bottom shouted as He started to pull himself out.

"I dunno." One that was on the top shrugged. "Don't think it's me."

"Might be me." a muffled voice came form the direction of Warrens wings, "Then again maybe not."

One Jamie had managed to dislodge himself entirely and stood looking at the mess of limbs with a disdainful glance.

"Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. You call your selves X-men?" He said, folding his arms.

"Oh _no_." One groaned from under Kurt.

"Not _you_." Another said.

"Atten_tion!" _The Jamie outside the pile shouted, doing the same. "X-men! Report for duty!"

"Right! That's it!" One of the Jamie's surged out of the pile and grabbed the military one's legs. The military one was dissolved back into the originals body.

"Found him!" the one on the bottom shouted.

"Moron." muttered Jamie as the rest of his clones evaporated. Kurt attempted to edge away from him with Jesse and Warren on his back. "What? If you'd let me in the danger room more often I wouldn't have these problems!"

"Is next Tuesday good fer ya?" Gambit asked in a small voice.

"There we go, all done!" Jean walked out of the jet, dusting her hands off. "He's quiet as the grave now."

"I resent that remark." Dead Girl said. She got up and adjusted her sunglasses. Due to the fact that she also had unusual eyes, Remy had bought and extra pair at the gas station, as a sort of thanks for listening to his endless rambling about _Lost_. She was also wearing some sandals that Rouge had loaned her and a jacket.

Warren stood up and stretched his limbs, all six of them. His sixteen foot wingspan very nearly clipped Jamies head.

"Watch it!" he yelped, ducking the feathered appendage, "You want to see what _else _I've got rattling around in here? There's this one guy-"

"LALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING! LALALA! TO MUCH INFORMATION!" Kurt covered his pointed ears and hummed loudly.

Jean rolled her eyes. Oh yes. Best of the best they were.

"C'mon guys, we've got a little time and a lot of things to do." She pulled on a red jacket to block the chilly wind that was blowing through the town. Spring had just started, so some of the days where still on the cold side. The X-men got to their feet. Remy was rubbing one of his arms thoughtfully.

"Gambit t'ink's he's seen dis place befo'." He said. "Maybe on 'de new or somtin."

"Well duh!" Jesse snorted. "This is the home of Kim Possible!"

Gambit looked at him, "The Kim Possible?" he asked.

"It's not a very common last name." Dead Girl said. "I think I talked to her Great-great aunt once. Mim or something. She was okay."

"And with that stunning endorsement we venture into the home of someone who could probably give Althea a run for her money." Warren said. He was messing around with a image inducer to hide his wings change his features, seeing as Warren Worthington the Third was a bit of a public figure. He turned it on, making him look like a cross between Duncan Matthews and Orlando Bloom.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"You tell me Legolas." Kurt snickered.

Warren shot him a look and the teleporter busied himself with his image inducer. Jesse was pulling on his shoes on the ground, Gambit was checking to make sure he had an extra pack of cards for emergences, (Such as poker games, black jack, and a battle.) and Dead Girl was making sure all of her limbs were attached and that she didn't smell funny.

Jean looked at them. If she didn't know better she could swear they where sane.

"Everybody ready to go?" she asked, the nodded, "No last minute 'business'?"

"Yes!"

"Stop asking!"

They set off on foot, leaving a sleeping Scott in a locked jet. Warren put the car alarm on, just in case.

_I teleported home one night._

_With Ron and Sid and Meg._

_Ron stole Meggie's heart away_

_And I got Sidney's leg._

Time and Space travel are, at best, confusing. Skids was experiencing this as the space-time hole opened up under neath her feet and swallowed her up. Unlike time travel, you don't see a smeging thing when your teleporting. Gateways portals where no exception to the rule, so when Skids reemerged from the portal she was temporarily blinded by the bright light. She squinted for a second, and then tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

"Would you like ta be my new Wifelet?"

Skids stared at the Viking, if that's what it was, and looked around. She was apparently on the seashore, but for no apparent reason there where a pair of large metal doors in the middle of a palm tree. Sea gulls called over head, unaware of the miniature drama playing out below. Skids thought about her options. On one hand, she could just throw up a force shield, but she could only keep them up for so long, and this guy was just nuts enough to wait. On the other, she could make a dash towards the door, start hammering on it in the hopes that someone would come. She went for the second one. She ran towards the door, hysterically pounding on it with both hands. She hadn't really expected it to open, and it took her a minute to realize that someone on the other side had done it and not her.

"Chuck! Cool it!"

A person how had opened the door shouted. He was normal in hight, wearing a scuffed black t-shirt with some hoes in it and jeans in much the same condition. The only way you could tell he was a mutant was the three metal claws coming out of his balled up fists. His unruly black hair was mussed up and he seemed to be devolving a twitch in his left eye.

The Viking, Chuck, was rolling around the Seashore, very much in his own little world.

"_I am the very model of a modern Major-General,_  
_I've information vegetable, animal, and mineral,_  
_I know the kings of England, and I quote the fights historical_  
_From Marathon to Waterloo, in order categorical;_  
_I'm very well acquainted, too, with matters mathematical,_  
_I understand equations, both the simple and quadratical,_  
_About binomial theorem I'm teeming with a lot o' news,_  
_With many cheerful facts about the square of the hypotenuse!_"

The man sighed, "You'd better come with me kid. I don't think Chucks coming back anytime soon." he said. The girl nodded, to stunned by recent events to comment.

"Is he well?" Skids asked, indicating the professor and stepping into the hall. The wild man followed her.

"No." He said, typing in a code to shut the door. The metal doors slid shut after them. "Any other questions?"

"Um, where am I?" Skids said as she followed the man down the hall, "And what's your name?"

"Logan." He said, "And yer at the Xavier Institute fer Gifted Youngsters."

"Youngsters?" Skids asked incredulously.

Logan shrugged, "I just work here." he said, "Okay, your turn. Who are you and where did you come from?"

Skids sighed, "Long story. My name is Sally Blevins, but everyone calls me Skids because of my powers." She said, "I can create really strong force fields. It's come in handy more than once, let me tell you."

Logan nodded. With his healing factor, he didn't really have any uses for shields, but he could see why people needed them. If Magneto got his hands on this girl he didn't even want to think what he could do.

"Aren't you freaked out that a kid just showed up out of nowhere?" She asked.

Logan chuckled. "Kiddo, a few weeks ago a Demon Lord showed up in the middle of a training session. Me and a couple of super-powered Hormone-crazed lunatics sent him back to where he belongs. Comparatively speaking, your pretty tame."

Skids stared at Logan with a mixture of horror and admiration. _Just where did Gateway send me? _She thought. They continued walking in silence until they finally emerged into a living room. A very _loud _living room.

A boy with long brown hair and pale skin was chasing a young pink mutant girl around the room, trying to reclaim his shoe.

"Penny, give it back!" He yelled.

Penny, short for Penance, was a young mutant with diamond hard skin that could cut through anything. She was mute and usually walked and ran around on all fours, like an animal. She had recently developed a taste for shoes, Tim Fitzgerald's in particular. Tim could retain and release any kind of energy, but his powers had a weird side effect. Every time he used them his skeleton would glow, earning him the name Skullfire and a permanent place on the Halloween favorites list. While he usually came off as snappish and nasty, if he knew you he could be really nice.

"DIE DIE DIE!" A girl with styled blond hair and a younger one with long raven hair where chasing a boy by the hall.

Tabitha 'Boom boom' Smith and Amara 'Magma' Aquilla seemed to have a constant thirst for Bobby 'Iceman' Drakes blood. Mainly this was because the young Ice manipulator was always playing pranks thank where completely inappropriate. Such as icing the bathroom that had all the female necessity's in it. This, by unhappy coincident, was what he had decided to do today. Boom Boom could generate Plasma Bombs that varied in size and time limit, depending on what she wanted. Magma could create fire out of thin air, and even cover herself with it. She could also manipulate Lava, a talent that so far none had been able to replicate. She and Tabby shared a room and where each others best friends.

"Save me! SAVE ME!" He screamed.

Bobby, however, was not to high on the friendship list at the moment.

"Did you hear something Betsy?" Paige 'Husk' Guthrie asked as she casually filled her nails. Paige was Sam 'Cannonball's younger sister, and could remove her skin to reveal a skin made of any mineral or substance she wanted.

Betsy 'Psylocke' Braddock licked her finger and turned the page of her magazine. "Nope." she said. Betsy was a telepath that recently discovered she could create psychic knives. So far she had only been able to do this once, but Professor X was working with her so that she could do it anytime.

Sam glared across the table at his opponent, Everett 'Synch' . While Cannonball could fly at almost super sonic speeds, (making him nearly invulnerable in flight) Synch could copy the powers of any mutant in the area, most often giving of a rainbow colored glow around his body. He was African-American and had lost a twin brother recently. Ev gave him a smirk from across the

ping-pong table.

"Your going down Sammy boy!" Ev said in a singsong voice.

Sam rolled his eyes and hit the on coming ball. "Ev, we'hve been playhin for Four hours nhow, and you've been saying that ehvery other mhinute!"

Ev smiled again. "And it's gonna be true one of these times!"

An Indian girl was running along side an Asian girl in a bright yellow coat, trying to corner another girl who looked vaguely like Logan.

"Xena! No! You can't eat toilet paper!" The Indian girl shouted.

The third girl, apparently Xena, merely cackled and clutched a tube of said substance to her chest. Basically the only people in the room where, oddly enough, Roberto and Ray.

The lightning powered mutant's eyes where incredibly wide when Skids and Logan emerged from the elevator. He ran over, completely forgetting his game on the X-box. Roberto looked up from _Watership Down _and did the same.

"Who's the Hottie?" Ray asked, getting right to the point.

Logan blinked. After breaking up with Tabitha almost two years ago, Ray's romantic life had been none existent. There was a betting ring going on for how long until he showed some interest in anybody, and it looked like Logan was one hundred dollars twenty eight cents and a piece of bubble gun richer. This was the first time he seemed to relize that not all of the female half of the species hated him or was with someone else. He was either on something or really, really interested.

Skids giggled, seemingly pleased that someone thought she was pretty. "The names Skids big guy." She said, "What's yours?"

Ray grinned lopsidedly. "Ray Crisp, at your service." he said, attempting a bow.

"Actually, he's an idiot. I'm Roberto Da Costa," Roberto said, pushing Ray out of the way and kissing her hand, "If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Anything huh?" Skids said contemplatively, "How about helping me free nearly two hundred Mutants, Mutates, and Meta-humans from imprisonment?"

Robin sighed as he looked around the crater. Black stone chiseled roughly from the walls made to further the gloomy atmosphere in the chamber. The dark red stained glass windows had been completely obliterated by what ever had gone on here, letting some natural light from the surface in. It was still dark, but you could at least see without night vision abilities or goggles. He rubbed his masked eyes, trying to banish the need for sleep. Nothing doing. Raven was meditating over Terra's vacant stand, her eyelids scrunched up as she tried to make sense of her readings.

Cyborg held his left arm out in front of him, looking at a pop-up screen.

"I'm getting massive Geo-kinetic readings that match Terra's signature." he said.

Ravens chant stopped, "There is a enormous amount of magic here, I have never seen it's equal." she murmured, her violet eyes flashing slightly.

Beast Boy was sniffing around out side as a dog, saying that he had picked up two 'Mondo weird scents' and had been trying to track them. He was by far the most animated of the group, but he had been-err, was, the closest to Terra. When the Titans had arrived at the scene, he had rushed into the hole without a second thought. A few seconds later he had come bolting out, screaming 'SHE'S GONE!' at the top of his lungs. The others had rushed to see, and sure enough, it was true. The crater was in absolute shambles, if such a thing was possible for a hole, and their solidified former Team Mate had left the building. At first Beast Boy had been livid, thinking that someone had stole her, but when Starfire politely suggested that Beast Boy sniff around, the shape shifter had been distracted buy the scents.

Starfire. She had been oddly quiet when they reached the empty tomb. Nervous to, by the look of her. It took a lot for the Alien Girl to actually get spooked, she had, after all, grown up in the middle of a war, this seemed to have done it. She had floated aimlessly around the crater until Raven, with a hint of irritation, had suggested that she go and get whatever passed for food at this hour. The Tamaranean princess had happily agreed, and after taking some orders, had left to go 'Purchase the junk-like food'.

She should be back soon, Robin thought as he ran a hand through his hair. He _really _needed those Cheese curls.

"Raven, see if you can trace the magic or something. Cyborg, try and find out where the Geo-Mancing started. I'll go out side with Beast Boy and look for tracks."

He walked out of the room and into the morning sun. Usually by this time he would either be crawling into bed after researching some sort of criminal (Red X was the current favorite) or getting up and stretching on the roof. He let his head flop back as a breeze swept across the place. A green wolf trotted up to him, shaking the dew off of it's coat. It quickly morphed into Beast Boy who continued shaking himself as he stood up.

"Whatcha thinking about, oh fearless leader?" He asked, "Cy and Rae find anything?"

Robin sighed, "Raven and Cyborg are confused, at best. Cyborgs picking up readings that some serious Geo-Mancing was done there, and Raven's not doing much better. She's got Magic coming out the of the cracks in there, and she doesn't know who, or _what _did it." Robin shook his head, "We'll be lucky if we get anything done today."

Beast Boy nodded, not knowing what to say. The stared at the clouds until BB smacked his head. "Duh! I totally forgot to tell you! Whatever was in there last night wasn't human. I'm guessing a dog of some kind, maybe two or three. Big suckers by the look of the tracks I found."

Robin looked at the younger boy. "What tracks?" He asked.

The green shifter looked at him, "Wanna see them?"

"If it'll shed some light on what happened here I'll watch you do the funky chicken dance. Again." Robin said gravely.

Beast Boys face got red. "Hey, I was sick!" he protested.

"So you keep saying." The Martial artist smirked. "C'mon, you'd better show me these tracks."

They walked to the top of the domed enclosure, where along set of tracks stretched out from the desert on the outskirts of the Jump City to where they where standing. Beast Boy's gloved hand followed the tracks.

"I went Cheetah and followed the for awhile," he said, indicating another set of track, these leading away from them, "They just start in the middle of nowhere out there! It's like something picked them up and put them down."

Robins eyes narrowed. "Helicopter?" he asked.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Sand wasn't disturbed enough." he said.

Robin groaned. A mystery. Absolutely freaking wonderful, just what he needed at nine in the morning!

"Robin!"

Starfires melodious voice shook him from his revere. The alien girl came flying over the hill, towing both a boy and a bag of snack food. The boy had lanky black hair and looked tired. Starfire was practically dragging him along.

He looked blearily at the two boys.

"Are you the Teen Titans?" he asked.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Yes... can we help you?"

The boy indicated the floating girl attached to his arm. "She said you could help me." He winced. "Hopefully you can help me get her off my arm. She's Strong!"

Starfire let go of his arm sheepishly. Tamaranean strength was both feared and revered through out the galaxy, and Starfire had apparently activated it without meaning to. When she had found the boy, or rather, the boy had found her, she had been so outraged at what he told her that the power had emerged subconsciously.

The kid dusted his arm off. "Thanks Starry." he said, straightening up. "Okay, I think I've said this, but I've been up since midnight-"

"Oh boo-hoo." Beast Boy said. "We've been up since, wait, did you say midnight?" He nodded. "Never mind. You win."

The kid looked confused, but shrugged and continued on. "I need your help. Something crashed into me and my sisters apartment last night and Kidnapped her." his fists clenched, and Robin thought he saw his eyes vanish for a second.

Robin blinked. "Did you see what kidnapped her?" he asked.

"Hey Robin! Found out where it started-" Cyborg appeared out of nowhere, waving at his leader. The kid blinked, then jerked his thumb at Cy.

"It looked like him, only yellow and no human parts." he said. The sole reason he wasn't flipping out was because he was observant. The other three teens weren't freaking, so they trusted him.

Robin looked at Starfire. She bit her lip, not wanting to tell the Kid just where his sister had been taken.

"We think we know who's got your sister." He said, "But we're gonna need back up."

**Please bear in mind that I have nothing against Cheerleaders/Quarterbacks, I know someone who played foot ball, and I do not mean to offend anyone out there who does either of the above. Brick did shape up monumentally in the movie, but this is an Alternate Universe. Much like how Red Witch's Taryn** **wasn't a stuck-up so-and-so, this Brick is an idiot with surprisingly little social skills. His parents are my creations and I reserve the right to say how stupid they are or not.**

**Okay guys, little announcement. I had the first Seven of these chapters already written up, so the pace is gonna slow down for awhile. I'm probably gonna take a page from the wonderful RogueFan's book and try updating either on or near the weekend. I will do the best I can to keep this puppy going, so please, don't flame me! The Misfits, Titans, Kim, and anyone else you can recognize are coming back soonish! I'm starting the next chapter as you read this. **

**Althea: Keep it coming! Their buying it! **

**In the mean time Althea has volunteered to keep you all company! (Shoves RW brainchild to the front.) Have fun Al! **

**Althea: Hey, wait! You can't leave me alone all week! GET BACK HERE! **

**To be continued... **


	9. Adaptation

**Tides of Change: Chapter Nine**

**Adaptations**

**Red Witch, thank you for your continued support, and I'm sorry I didn't put something like this up earlier. I should be dutifully _keel-hauled _for it!**

**Todd: Louder!**

**Alright! Jeez! Every time you update I squeal loudly and try to ration the chapter out. Never works, but still! Please continue your top notch work with Evolution XMJ/Cry Havok and I'll try and get this finished! Oh and RogueFan, Can I have that chair back now? **

_Light. Bright light. This is familiar..._

"She's waking up." _A voice said. Distant. _

"Good." _Tapping. Loud tapping. _

Jenny opened her eyes, and shut them again. The light hurt her eyes, not surprising as it was like, three feet from her face. She reached up and grabbed at it. Her hand collied with nothing. Jenny groaned and tried to sit up, not a good idea as it turned out. The room swam around her.

"Keeki!"

Something with long, long, _long _green hair was leaning towards her, it's face not three inches from her own.

"Ahaaah!" JL skittered backwards, which did no favors for her head.

"Ah Miss Jenny-Lynn. _So _glad you could join us."

A man was standing outside of the room she was in. Thick electricity covered bars separated him from her-

"Keeki!"

And what was apparently her cell mate. Two floppy turquoise dogs ears came out of the things head, and were now drawn back as the thing growled at the man. Just who was this #)#($ anyway?

"I am Brother Blood." He said. Well that was one mystery down, "And you are in my fortress."

"Blah blah blah blah blah. That's pretty much where he's gonna stop telling you all the useful info." A girl in a cell across from her leaned back against the wall, her long blond hair was practicly a mane. She rushed it over her shoulder. "Old 'Sideburns of Steel' here just _loves _his little speeches." She nodded at the girl. "Name's Ariella," she said, "What's yours?"

Brother Blood glowered at Ariella. Ari stuck her tongue out at him.

"I believe I was talking, Miss Creed." He said in a calm voice that promised a storm if she didn't stop.

Ari put on a face of mock surprise. "You _were_?" she said. She started clapping. "Good for you!"

Blood's human eye closed and he took a deep breath. Ariella hadn't been to pleased when she and her twin brother where brought here, and she let Blood know on every occasion. Ariella was a shape shifter, but had less trouble changing into animals than she did with humans. Her brother, Jay, was Phono-Kinetic, meaning he could manipulate sound. The drones had had quite a time trying to capture them. Jenny couldn't help but giggle at the impromptu floor show taking place. Ari grinned.

"Thank you! Thank you! We also do Bat-mitzvahs and large family get-togethers!"

Brother Blood sighed. Was it really worth this?

"Mr. Grumpypants will be juggling later on, just as soon as he passes in front of the Starrs cells. Be sure to see it!"

Blood beat a hasty retreat, let the girl tell her where she was. The thing next to Jenny got down on the floor and blew a raspberry after him.

"Keeki!"

Ari waved at the thing, "Hey Keeki, didja like the show?"

Keeki was a girl of about Jenny's hight, her long stick-straight green hair was dull from dust and dirt. She had pale orange skin and a odd face that jutted out slightly like a dogs. A set of what looked like fakey Vampire fangs hung out of her mouth. Keeki snickered.

"Keeki Keeki, Kee Kee Ki Ki!" she said.

"Well thank you!" Ariella said, then she looked back at Jenny. "Hey Kee's, the new kid won't tell me her name, wanna see if she'll talk to you?"

Jenny snapped out of her revere, "Oh! Sorry, I got distracted. My names Jenny-Lynn."

Keeki jumped up on the cot beside her, sniffing at the air around JL. Just what she was doing she never disclosed. The dog like mutant got right in her face and said in a quiet voice, "Keeki."

"Uh..." Jenny said.

Ariella looked over. "Don't worry, Keeki's relativity harmless, she only bites you once."

Jenny panicked, "Pardon?"

Ari sighed. "Keeki's a Mutant who's mutation caused her to look like this, and for some reason she can only say Keeki, which I understand is Japanese for Cake."

"Hai. Eigo dewa Keeki o 'Cake'."(1) Someone in the cell to the left of JL said. The speaker looked in through the window. His face covered in red fur, and appeared to be of oriental descent. "Ohio Jenny ! Welcome to Heck!" A hand with the same colored fur reached through, "I'm Manchu, but call me Mike. Everyone else does."

Jenny took the hand, and shook it hesitantly. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

"Keeki here has a, err, less battle worthy power and more of an insanely useful one." Mike said, indicating the girl. Keeki wrinkled her nose at him, "If your willing to take the serum, you can understand any language from anywhere. And you'll never get a cold again!"

Jenny blinked. A few hours ago she was peacefully sleeping in her bed without a care in the world. Now she was who knows where sharing a cell with a girl who looked like an Anime reject. Keeki smiled at her, revealing not one, but two rows of sharp, canine-like teeth.

"What's the serum?" she asked.

Keeki's grin grew wider, and without warning she clamped down on Jenny's hand with her eight front teeth.

"YEOW!" Jenny jerked her hand back, rubbing it and looking at the dogish mutant with horror.

"Keeki." Keeki said, "Kee ki keeki kikikikikee ki." She offered her a apologetic smile.

Jenny blinked, "So, what, I can understand you now?" she asked.

Keeki shrugged. "Keeki ki." Her ears pricked up, a sad look on her face, "Kee." she said.

Two guards came down the hall bodily carrying another Mutant by his arms. The boy was struggling violently, trying to free his arms that where crossed and tied behind his back. He stopped trashing for a second, panting heavily and trying to catch his breath, his two-toned hair framing his face for a second and showing off his eight-sided blue star birthmark. Ace Starr, also know as Wildstar, was the long lost cousin of Craig and Paul, that had, until recently, managed to ovoid capture. Gifted with and advanced healing factor, strength, enhanced senses and what most people dubbed 'Laser Claws', he had been at the top of Brother Bloods collection list for sometime now. Seventeen Drones had been sacrificed to bring the feral Mutant in, and Wildstar wasn't done yet. All he needed was a distraction.

Ariella growled. She'd be dranned if they where taking another one, not if she could help it.

"Hey Dipsticks!"

The guards turned to her cell to see a huge nightmare creature roaring at them. It only distracted them for a moment, but a moment was all Ace needed. In the metal cuffs that bound his arms, ten points of bright blue energy suddenly flared into being. Using his strength and claws, he managed to rip the dampener off. His arms flew up and knocked the guards away from him, one landing on the bars on Jenny and Keeki's cell, the other flung against the field that marked the end of Ari's. Dropping to all fours, his toned Leonine body pumped as he bolted for the door. As much as he would like to spring the other mutants, it was impossible at the moment.

"He's getting away!"

Four guards ran after the escaping teen, aiming their guns at his retreating back. Ari's nose wrinkled as the scent of burning flesh assaulted it.

"Ya know, somebody really should move this moron." she commented casually. Jenny tried not to barf as she watched the man writhe.

Ace ate up the ground between him and the door. The soldiers opened fire on him, trying to tag the mutant. Wildstar snarled and zig-zagged, weaving in and out of the rain of darts. He was within a few feet of the door when two more guards blocked his escape.

_Gotta think gotta think..._

An idea formed in the back of his head. Smirking, the Feral Mutant sped up, and at the last second flipped on his back and slid underneath them, aiming a good solid kick at them in the process. The guards collapsed, temporarily blocking the mercenaries paths.

"Sayonara sweet heart!" he crowed, casting a look over his shoulder, "We will _not _meet again!"

* * *

Jynx groaned and pulled the pillow down over her head. Someone was knocking on the door, and she needed the sleep. 

"Go _away_ Mammoth!" She yelled, "If you watched 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' instead of studying tough luck!"

"Who's Mammoth?" Someone asked.

Jynx's eyes shot open. The voice was young, not a baritone, and charming. Not Mammoth then. She threw off the covers and reached for the light. She didn't really need it, the Cat's eyes weren't just for show, but she might need that advantage later. Then she saw the other pair of glowing eyes, their reflective surfaces like two miniature moons. Her hand dropped, so much for advantage. The stranger held up his hands in the universal 'Look I'm Not Carrying A Big Weapon' gesture. Jynx sat on the bed, glaring at him.

"My names Ace Starr." the Boy said, "I come in peace."

Jynx narrowed her eyes.

"Seriously. I'm only in here because there's some freaky robots after my head or something." he said, still keeping his hands up, "I won't hurt you."

"Sha, if I were you I'd be the one worrying about getting hurt." Jynx scoffed. "I've got a head full of spells and I'm not afraid to use them!"

Ace sighed, "Look, as soon as their gone I swear on my Kiss CD's that I'll leave you in peace. I'm just trying not to end up in an auction."

Jynx blinked. "What auction?"

Wildstar gave her a look, "The slave auction? In a few days? Worlds biggest villains coming for their ultimate DNA? This a-ringin any bells?" She shook her head. "You don't know, do you? The news has been all over the streets for weeks! Mutants and Meta's without protection have gone into hiding! Not that it's doing much good. Those walking trashcans got an upgrade. They move faster than anything I've ever seen, 'cept maybe that Misfit Quicksilver."

Jynx recoiled in horror. "But how'd you end up here?"

"It's being held in _your _basement girl. You tell me."

* * *

In a cliff miles away a tall letter T was built into the side of the rock. Inside that building, a very Irate prince of Atlantis was storming down a hall. Aqualad was about ready to assassinate a certain Red-head archer, and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. His gloved fist hit the door with the words _'Speedy' _scrawled across it. Aqualad could hear sounds of video games echoing inside the room, mixed with muffled curses as the occupant of the room lost. 

"Speedy! Speedy open up!"

"Hold your horses!" A teen yelled. "I just defeated the Blarg boss of level eleven!"

Aqualad growled and shoved the door open. He walked inside and nearly gagged. While his own room was no-where near immaculate, Speedy's put a garbage dump to shame. Dirty laundry, including less desirable articles, littered the floor. A couple of dog-eared posters where stuck to the wall with spare arrows, Aqualad could see the holes where he had repeatedly took the Ammo out for dealing with criminals. Speedy himself was seated in front of a barely visible entertainment center, from which only the screen of the TV and a game console where visible. Controlling a pixelated hero was Speedy, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he jerked his body wildly, as if it would somehow help his gaming ability. Aqualad gingerly stepped over a set of socks that looked almost fossilized.

"Did you draw this?" He asked angrily, waving the offending piece of paper around. Speedy ignored him, still trying to steer his character to the goal. "Speedy? Speedy!"

Aqualad sighed, and did the unthinkable. Turned the console off.

"What? NO! AMAZON SAMI!" Speedy screeched. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!"

"Yes, I killed the stripper. Bo-hoo." Aqualad said bluntly, staring at a point beyond and just above Speedy's shoulder.

In an instant a ice arrow was drawn and ready to impale the Alantican skull.

"Take. It. Back." The young archer snarled in a low voice. "Take. It. Back. NOW."

Aqualad blinked, then grinned evilly. "Okay, I take back what I said about Amazon Sami." He said, backing towards the door, "She's not a stripper."

Speedy lowered the bow, panting heavily. Aqualad had reached the door, and was now tensing his muscles for a mad sprint.

"She's a whore!" and with that, the aquatic teen ran ran for his life.

Speedy's eye twitched. Then, grabbing his quiver, he ran after his rival/teammate. He took out a bomb arrow, aiming at the corner where Aqualad was turning.

BOOM!

Make that the corner where Aqualad was. The black haired aqua-kinetic had long since dashed down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!" Speedy yelled, battle fever clawing it's way up his eyes.

"FAT CHANCE!" Came the distant answer.

Speedy unsheathed another arrow. He had to head the cretin off before he got to the twin pools in the living room. Once Aqualad got in the water he couldn't touch him, both literally and figuratively. Bumblebee would kill him if he froze them again. He took a short cut, passing the super fast twin Mas and Menos on the way.

"Hey guys!" He shouted a hello as he ran past.

"Es él aceptable?" Menos asked his twin.

"No, por qué usted pide?" Mas replied, "Adelantado, déjenos van consiguen algunos nachos."

Menos nodded happily and grabbed his twins hand. The brothers where gifted with super-speed only when they where touching. Usually they took turns carrying one another on their backs. Both where the shortest members of either Titans team, and didn't really seem to care to much.

Speedy sniffed the air like a predator hunting it's prey. It didn't work, but if the infidel was close by it would add to the effect. Something moved in the corner of his vision. Without even thinking, he whipped out an arrow and trained it at the spot.

"Okay Aqua-dork." he said calmly, "Take it back and I _won't _turn you into swiss cheese."

"Care to repeat that?" Bumblebee asked.

Bumblebee was the only female member of Titans East, and also happened to be the leader. Like the hero Wasp of the Avengers, she could shrink in size, fly, and fire bolts of electricity. She was African-American and darn proud of it, and seemed to like being the leader. She was also the only person in the galaxy that Speedy had learned to fear.

"Uh, uh, uh..." The red-headed archer stuttered and lowered his bow, trying to think of an excuse.

Bumblebee tapped her foot. "I'm _waiting._" she said.

"We're, uh, playing a, um, combat game!" He said, "Yes! Brilliant! Cyborg and Beast Boy suggested it! They do it all the time!"

He neglected to mention that they did it when Beast Boy stole Cyborgs game collection and ran screaming through the house with Cyborg in a battle rage on his heels. Raven, Robin, and Starfire had eventually managed to get them to stop by duck taping them to the celling. Just how they did it still remains unclear.

Bumblebee was no fool. She knew that Speedy was making this up, but sometimes it just didn't pay to be smart.

"Okay, fine. Just don't destroy the place. Again." She sighed as her teammate ran off. "It's days like this I wonder why I ever left H.I.V.E." she said, "I had a roof over my head, a goodish school," An explosion and maniacal laughter shook the base, not an easy feat considering that it was anchored in rock, "And my favorite, someone else had to deal with the loons." She sighed again. "I need girl talk."

Aqualad dashed towards the pools, only a few more feet. Speedy appeared on the balcony above. The lack and blue blur streaking across the floor caught his eye and in a flash a trail of arrows where following Aqualad. Years of training took over and Aqualad dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way. Speedy's home made Ammo followed him. Aqualad's eyes flashed blue as he extended his power into the water in front of him, creating a large ball and flinging it at Speedy. The brightly costumed teens masked eyes got huge as he just managed to dodge the hydro-missile, right before it burst and covered the upper floor in water. Speedy gave a surprised yelp as the substance soaked him to the skin. He recovered just in time to see Aqualad dive into the left most of the pools. Cursing, Speedy scrambled to his feet and aimed a arrow at the watery-shadow. He narrowed his eyes and shot it.

Aqualad dove into the welcoming water, thinking he was home free. This assumption lasted about three seconds. Something hit his back hard. The arrow, upon meeting it destination, immediately released it's metal tentacles, effectively snaring the teenager in a trap. Cursing the day Speedy was born, and, more accurately, the dipstick who gave him the idea for tentacle arrows, Aqualad sank to the bottom and waited for Bumblebee to realize he was missing. Since he could breathe under water, the only immediate threat was that he could die of boredom.

Speedy snickered triumphantly on top of the balcony.

"GOT YA FISH BOY!" he yelled, looking for all the world like a Peter Pan that had found some hair dye. His gloating was interrupted, however, as the large screen behind him flicked to life.

"Is this a bad time?"

Speedy turned around to see Robins head on the wall, staring at him. Behind him where Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and a Black haired kid that looked like he had seen better days.

Speedy grinned manically. "Actually, it couldn't be better for me." He said. A huge geyser of water fountained up behind him. "I'll go get Bee."

"You do that." Ravens monotonous voice said. Her eyes traced the angry path of the geyser, which was already dieing down.

Speedy returned with his less-than-happy leader, who was dragging Mas and Menos by their ears. She dropped them in their chairs at the table and glared at them.

"...And I never NEVER want to hear the word 'Guacamole' in this base again! Is that clear?" They nodded, pulling nearly identical faces at her when she turned to the screen. "Hey Robs!" she said, "What can the fearless defenders of Steel City do for you?"

"You can help us get his sister back." Robin said. The black-haired boy waved. "This is Todd Hayden. His sister, Jenny," A small picture (taken from her year book) appeared in the corner, "She's been kidnapped by Brother Blood."

"Didn't we put him in jail?" Bumblebee asked, "I thought the tin man wanna-be was out of commission! No offense Sparky." She added, looking at Cyborg.

The former athlete rolled his eyes. "I wish you wouldn't call me that."

She grinned, "Whatever you want Sparky." she said, "You want back-up Robin? You got it. The Titans East are packing their bags as we speak. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Our tower. One hour." Robin said, "Tell Aqualad. Robin out."

Bumblebee blinked as the screen went blank. "Just where is Aqualad anyway?" she asked.

Speedy whistled in what he thought was a nonchalant way, and of course told Bumblebee all she needed to know.

She sighed, "I don't want to know. Just go untie him or whatever and meet us in the garage."

Speedy paled. To untie Aqualad he'd have to dive down to the bottom of the pool. Aqualad's own element. He gulped. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

It had happened in less than a minute. 

Two minutes after Angelica had called Piotr up, Roadblock had stuck his head out the back door and said that they where going to the X-mansion. Lance and Todd had gotten up and had a race towards the house, Todd winning due to the fact that he could cover up to five feet in a hop, when Lance had suddenly screamed and collapsed on the ground.

"Lance? Lance!" Todd turned and hopped rapidly back to his buddy, "Lance, talk to me Lance!" The Geo-Mancer didn't respond, "Oh man, _Low Light! Roadblock! Spirit! He's having an attack!_"

The ground started to shake violently as Todd ran for help. Lances attacks where few and far between, but where renowned for their ferocity.

Lances eyes rolled back in his head as his body jerked sporadicly. The earth was _screaming_.

_Eons. For eons the rock far, far underneath him had gone undisturbed, calmly whiling away the years. And now it was screaming. It was screaming so loud. The pain was to much for the young quake-starter to handle..._

"Young one? Can you hear me?"

Spirit's calm voice penetrated Lances ears. He groaned, the only answer he felt he was able to give at the moment, trying to convey how glad he was that his father was there. Two years ago, almost to the day, Magneto had viciously beat and left Lance for dead in the desert, the then location of his headquarters. Lance had managed to escape and wandered the desert with nothing but the Coyote and constant hallucinations for company. By pure luck he had collapsed right in the path of a Native-American member of G.I. Joe, Spirit. Ever since then, the two where family, one that Spyder had eventually joined. A warm hand put itself on his bare shoulder, and Lance tried to lean his head on it. Another stopped him.

"Do not attempt to move Lance. Your body was put under allot of stress and you need your rest."

He tried to comply, opening his eyes slowly.

The where in the X-mens medical wing, for some reason. Most of the Misfits where in the room, Freddy and Wanda where outside the glass door, apparently standing guard. One or two X-men (Rouge, Tabby, Jamie and Kitty) where standing just beyond them, looking in. Jamie saw his eyes open and waved, giving the person he had deemed one of his older brothers a half-hearted smile. Tabby and Rouge pointed at him and started talking to the two Guards, while Kitty didn't even ask permission and just phased through both the guards and the door.

"LANCE!"

Kitty practically threw her self on him, sobbing with relief. None of the handlers tried to take her off. Outside the door Freddy made a move to go in, but Wanda stopped him, shaking her head. She said something and the giant backed down.

Kitty clutched at Lances sheet, as he didn't have his shirt on, burring her face in his chest.

"Your okay!" she moaned, "Your _okay_."

Lance looked at Spirit, who just shook his head and smiled.

"Was it really that bad?" he croaked, putting an arm around her. She nodded fervently, still holding onto him like a life preserver.

"Kid, you took out the whole Garage." Low Light said. "Which turned out to be a good thing because Shipwreck here had a stash in it." the Sniper hit the former sailor with his hand. Shipwreck rubbed the back of his neck and glared at Low Light.

"The whole shebang went Ka-pow!" Roadblock said, "You mind telling us what happened now?"

Lance tried to shift his position, but Kitty and a stern glance from Spirit stopped him. He sighed, "It's hard to explain. Really hard." he said. "The best way I can put it is..." his forehead wrinkled, "...the earth was screaming."

Something was happening outside in the hall. Tim came running up, a scared look on his face. He shouted something at Rouge , pointing in at Lance and then down the hall. Rouge asked him something. He shrugged, very much panicking. He made a motion and ran down the hall. Rouge ran away after him, pulling off one of her gloves in the process. Tabby shoved her way into the room.

"Okay first of all, if you EVER pull something like that again Rocky, I will personally kill you. Second, whatever happened to him, is happening to Amara!"

* * *

"So I'll meet you back here in an hour." Kim said. She, Bonnie, Ron and Rufus where standing on the corner. Kim and Ron where taking the bus home, while Bonnie was driving her car. After Bonnie had found out about Kim, they had agreed to meet at the chess club after school. Bonnie rolled her eyes. 

"You've said it like six times." She said, "What, are you afraid you'll forget?"

Kim took in a deep breath. Bonnie may have been crying after Kim very nearly punched Brick out, but she had regained her composer directly after.

"Yeah, that's me." She said, "I can barely remember a thing."

"Like that one time you where supposed to meet us for 'Attack of the Radio Active Turkeys 2: Gobblors Revenge'?" Ron asked.

"Uh, yeah." Kim said, "Like that." She neglected to mention the fact that she thought the Radio Active Turkey movies where supremely stupid, and would rather be dragged through flaming walls of rabid Rattlesnakes by her toes than watch another one.

"Relax _Kimmie_." Bonnie said, "I'll be here."

"Whatever." Kim got on the bus. Ron gave Bonnie a wave.

"See ya soon Bon-Bon!" he yelled.

Bonnie tried to keep from blushing with embarrassment. Ron was the one person on the planet that she would let call her that, why she didn't know. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything. She walked to her car, a cherry red convertible that her step-father had brought her for her birthday, and climbed in. The drive home was uneventful, and seeing as the author can't come up with any emotional soul searching to fill in the gap, we're just gonna skip ahead to when she reached home. Bonnie parked the car in the drive-way, leaving her keys in the lock and grabbing her back pack she opened the front door.

"Mom? Mom I'm home!" She said, The inside of the house was unexpectedly dark. "Jeez Mom, turn some lights on would ya?" she asked, flicking the light switch.

"Hello Miss Rockwhiler, so nice to meet you! Your mothers done nothing but talk about you."

A young man with an English accent was reclining on the couch. His wild brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his legs were crossed. Bonnies mother was bound and gagged in an easy chair across from him, her eyes screaming for her daughter to get away. Bonnies legs moved of their own free will, propelling her back towards the door. Half-way there her face hit metal where there shouldn't be any. A Drone shimmered into view, it's head tilted down towards her. Before she could react it had grabbed the back of her shirt and lifted her into the air, like a mother cat with her Kitten.

The boy on the couch tutted. "Now that's hardly very polite Miss Rockwhiler." He said. "Running off and leaving your guests on their own? Drone 1343, make sure she doesn't try that again."

The Drone clicked in confirmation, still holding the girl about a foot off the floor. The boy leaned forward, studying Bonnie intently. In a certain light, she almost looked like...

"I believe introductions are in order." He said, "Seeing as I have the advantage over you. I am Vincent James, also known as Virus." He held up his hand. Bright green lines started traveling up and down it, going faster and faster as his skin color changed from Caucasian to midnight black, making it look like a shadow with binary code all over it. "If your smart you'll call me the latter." He said, "I, like you, am I mutant. Although unlike you I have excellent control over my powers."

"I-I don't know what your talking about." Bonnie said.

He smirked. "Puh-leeze Miss Rockwhiler. I've had this place under surveillance since the beginning of the month. Even since your school nurse took some of your blood for that little test. You really should thank me you know. I've kept your little secret from the public for quite some time now. Your Mother over here certainly did." He said, leering at Mrs. Rockwhiler. Suddenly He clapped his hands. "We could keep this going on all day but I have things to go and people to track down like rabid warthogs. So we'll just get you loaded into the car and be off."

"Like fun you will!" Bonnie said, struggling to free herself from the Drones grip.

He sighed, why couldn't they just give up? "Now, I am willing to make you a deal. You come with me quietly and I'll leave your _charming _family in one piece." A knife shot out of his sleeve and pressed against the frightened womans through.

Bonnie palled considerably, this Vincent guy meant business.

"D-don't hurt her." she said. "I'll come." The knife didn't move. "I'LL COME!"

"Wonderful. Bloody wonderful." he said. "Drones," Three more of the Robots appeared out of nowhere, "Take Miss Rockwhiler to the car and guard her well. Mr. Blood wants her in top condition for the auction. I'll only be a minute."

Bonnie was lead out of the house, her head drooped, tears streaking down her face. She was taken out back to a Limo, well hidden in the bushes, and sat between two Drones. Virus came out a few moments later, straightening his professional looking leather coat and climbed into the Limo across from Bonnie. He sat and stared at her almost hungrily as the car (Driven by a Drone with a holographic shield) pulled away from her home. As they sped off down the road, Bonnie didn't even turn around to see her house just starting to catch fire.

_To Be Continued..._

**(1) I _think _this means 'Yes, in English Keeki means Cake' I'm not sure though. I'm just learning Japanese, so if I just told anyone out there to go and stick their heads in a pig then I apologize. **_  
_

**Ahem, I'd like everyone to know that no Muses where hurt in the making of this chapter, Except for Shipwreck. And he hardly counts. **

**Shipwreck: HEY!**

**Look, I'll write a StormWreck or something later, okay? Right after this is done and I finish the Gizmo toucher. **

**Well, It took me a while, but I got it up! What did you guys think of my OC's? I promise their not any incarnation of Mary/Gary-Sues/Stu's. They've been rattling around in my head for awhile now and I guess they just fit in here. **

**L17, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for letting me use Vincent. I was on the verge of creating a smarmy little git for this scene, but you let me use your far better and more evil character Virus! THANK YOU! **


	10. Midnight Run

**Tides of Change Chapter Ten.**

**Midnight Run**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. YOU HEAR ME? NOTHING! **

**In this chapter we are going to have a cameo (As in, he'll only be getting one or two parts and have no real bearing on the story, and not like the Starr family, who's cameo has turned into an obsession.) by a rather famous Diskworld character. If you don't know what Diskworld is, Look up a book by Terry Pratchett, I recommend either 'Lords and Ladies', 'Carpe Jugulem' 'Hogfather' or 'Soul Music'. But if can find anything by him just pick it up, because there all self explanatory. The Character is someone everyone meets eventually, and he's in pretty much all of the books. **

Mrs. Rockwhiler blinked in the unexpected coolness.

ARE YOU A MRS. CYNTHEA ABIGALE ROCKWHILER? A voice inquired behind her.

Mrs. Rockwhiler, or rather, Cynthea, turned to look at the tall imposing figure behind her. Who ever he was he had obiously pulled her out of the fire just in time. He was covered from head to foot in a long black robe, and carried a large blue glowing scythe-

Oh.

"So, that's it?" she said, "A smarmy little git in a Matrix-esque coat did me in? I was a Navy SEAL for Gods sake!"

Death shrugged. HE CAUGHT YOU BY SURPRISE. IT WOULD SURPRISE ME TO, IF SOMEONE JUMPED OUT OF MY TOASTER. He paused a moment, WELL, MORE METIPHORICLY THAN REALISTICLY, YOU REALIZE.

Cynthea nodded, "Oh yes. Oh course." she said. Then, "Look, before you do whatever it is you have to do, can you tell me something?"

Death's robins egg blue eyes flickered for a minute, signaling that he was blinking. I SUPPOSE.

"Will... will Bonnie be okay?" She asked, "Please, I have to know."

Death considered the spirit in front of him for a long time.

SHE... WILL HAVE DIFFICULTIES. He said, BUT YES. SHE WILL EVENTUALLY BE OKAY. SHE WILL HAVE MANY FRIENDS TO STAND BESIDE HER.

The former Mrs. Rockwhiler sagged with relieve.

"As long as my Bon-Bon has someone to look after her, She'll be okay." She straightened up. "Right, Mr. Death, let's get it over with. There's someone I've been wanting to see for a long, long time."

* * *

"And this is the Garden."

Paige and Betsy had been elected to show Skids around while Rogue tried to talk Amara down. It probably wasn't the best idea to be outside, considering the small group of protesters and Magma's powers, but Orono had insisted, saying that the flowers might not be there tomorrow with the way the inhabitants of the Mansion behaved on a day to day basis. Skids looked around with a smile on her face. She hadn't seen the outside for almost two months, and Storms well watered garden was a welcomed reprieve. Paige had jumped at the chance to have some sort of control or responsibility around the house, and Betsy was there to keep her honest.

"Miss Orono is very protective of her flowers." Paige said, giggling, "Once, when Shipwreck tried to make nice to her, he picked some of her Iris. He still smells like Posies."

Skids blinked. Earlier on the two had explained about the Misfits, and in particular Shipwrecks infatuation with Storm. The way Betsy, a relative new comer, described it, it sounded like Storm returned the feelings. Unfortunately, due to the constant short comings of Shipwreck, she was having trouble showing it.

"Of course, there's less desirable things one could smell like." Betsy said in her English accent, "A skunk cocktail for example."

"Pardon?" Skids said.

Betsy shook her head, laughing quietly. "Let's just say that while you have some very interesting little escapades here at the mansion, they are rather pale compared to what Brian and I used to do when we got bored."

Paige grinned, "You'll have to tell us sometime." she said.

Betsy smirked, "Perhaps." She turned back to the task at hand, "Over there is the Gazebo where Rogue pushed her mother down a cliff." she said.

Skids recoiled in horror, "She _what_?"

"Oh don't worry." Paige waved a hand, "Turns out that it was just stone residue left over from an ancient teleporter."

"O-kay. Whatever." Skids said. This place was nuts, there was no denying that. Zombies, Vampire wanna-bee's, someone that looked like a demon, another person that looked like an angel, travelers from a different dimension had apparently shown up to wreck havoc a week ago, and all this was considered normal! At least they where willing to help though.

"Hey, here's an Idea, why don't you tell us more about yourself?" Betsy said, "I mean, you've been here nearly an hour and we only know that you escaped from some sort of lab."

"Wasn't a lab." Skids said as the walked along, "They didn't experiment on us. Well, on most of us anyway. Some of us didn't have all of our powers yet, and some of the Meta's needed to be 'Reactivated', as Brother Blood called it."

"_Brother Blood?_" Paige said, "The big evil goon you kept talkin' about name is _Brother Blood?_"

"Uh... yes?" Skids said in a small voice.

"Brother Bloody stupid is more like it." Betsy snorted, "What kind of a brain dead porcupine thinks a name like Brother Blood is going to strike fear into the heart of his foes?"

"It worked well enough on us." Skids said, "You try running for your life from him and not taking him seriously. He can get inside your head, break you apart piece by piece, and then jump on them. That's how he got me." She shuddered.

Betsy bit her lip and Paige put her arm around the other girls shoulders. "'S gonna be okay Skids." she said, "We're gonna take down that pompous piece of cow crud, and then you'll be the one jumping."

"These Boots where made for walking eh?" Betsy said. "Lovely metaphor Paige. Now come on, we still have to show you the beach."

The two girls ran ahead of Skids, giggling and motioning her to follow.

"There's a beach?" Skids asked, dazed.

* * *

Althea Mara Delgato (1) had almost never been so worried. Yes, Lance had had attacks before, and yes he usually pulled through them, but this one had been... different somehow. Earth powers and Water powers are by far the most compatible of any other type of elemental powers. It made sense, earthquakes effect water, and vice versa. She had felt something to, just not as adamantly as Lance had. While they had no interest in each other THAT way, they did seem to understand the other better than anyone else. Besides, she was his leader, she was supposed to look after him. She sat out in the hall, slumped down on the chair.

"Sweety?"

Todd cautiously stepped closer to the love of his life. Althea looked up blankly. Todd sighed and sat down beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"You know he's gonna be okay, right?" he finally asked, "He woke up a few minutes ago, been rambling like an idiot ever since."

He chuckled, "Then again, Kitty's in there with him. Ya can hardly blame the guy."

"Is he gonna be okay?" she asked in a choked voice.

"Hey, your man ain't no liar girl!" he said, "I just told ye's he's gonna be okay! Jeez!" he dropped his head down on her lap, staring up at her with his yellow eyes, he grinned, "Doncha listen?"

Althea smiled and playfully pushed his head off of her lap. Todd always knew how to cheer her up, that was one of the many reasons she loved him.

"Come on, let's go see him." She stood up, and Todd managed to pull himself off the floor to follow. Outside the door Wanda and Freddy where standing guard. As Althea and Todd came into view, Wanda and Freddy pulled a mock salute. Althea stood at attention and saluted back.

"Password?" Freddy asked.

"Bite me." Todd replied in all sincerity.

"Correct. Welcome Todd and Al." Freddy stepped aside to allow the two in. Tabby pushed past her on the way out.

"Hi Al! Bye Al!" She said, running off down the hall.

"What's the hurry?" Todd asked. Wanda bit her lip.

"Amara's going through the same thing as Lance, Lina went to go get Lifeline, again, and Angelica's trying to help." Lifeline had been to the mansion to check in on Lance, and had left right after he determined that he was going to be okay. Apparently there was some sort of crisis back at the pit involving Coffee and Seaweed.

Althea didn't hear the conversation as she walked over to the bed.

"Hey Lance! Hey Stripperella."(2) She said.

Kitty's eyes narrowed and Lance suddenly got very red. He had finally been allowed to shift position and was now sitting up, with a shirt on thankfully. Althea pulled up a chair, straddling it in a manner that usually made Todd make odd little squeaking sounds.

She tapped her head, "You okay now?" She said, "Or are we gonna have to set up Coyote traps?"

"_A little to late for that sweetheart!" _Beside Lance, invisible to all but him, a silver Coyote hung in the air. Lance was doing his best to ignore him, but it was getting difficult.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Al, really." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep from screaming at the Coyote, who was now dancing around and singing 'The Hedgehog Song'.(3)

"_But a hedgehog can never be bug-" _

"SHUT! UP!" Before anyone could stop him, Lance had leapt out of bed and tackled the figment to the ground. To an ignorant and unimaginative person it looked like he was grappling with air, and loosing.

"_Aww... wassa matter? No appreciation for classic folksong- not the tail! NOT THE TAIL!" _

Lance rolled into the hall and down a flight of stairs, passing Penny on the way. Penance looked up from her shoe, did Shaker just roll by with a Coyote?

* * *

Jynx poked her head out into the dim hallway. All clear so far.

"Come on He-Who-Insists-That-There's-A-Mutant-Auction-In-The-Basement, the coast is clear." She said, walking out.

"I'm coming Oh-She-Of-Little-Faith." Ace said, following the pink-haired sorceress into the hall.

Jynx stopped and tapped her bare foot on the yellow tiles. Seeing as Ace had no pressing need to be manhandled by Robots again, she had decided to forgo her huge boots. Ace led the way, although occasionally Jynx had to correct him. They walked in silence for a long time, except for when they past Mammoths room and heard the sounds of a Monty Python fest and had to snicker. Mammoth had an insatiable apatite for comedy, and the Lumberjack song was enough to tide him over until he could gorge.

The only real close call was when they passed Manta's room. Manta was a little older than Jynx, and have the Titan Ravens powers. He and a girl named Devastation where practically joined at the hip. Without even thinking Jynx grabbed Ace and pushed him against the wall, covering his mouth with one hand.

_Please work please work please work..._

Manta shook his head, trying to rid it of the phantom thoughts. He sincerely hoped that whoever was having trouble with their tests would pass, He didn't need the mental complaints at four in the morning. He created a protal under his feet and slipped off to the kitchen.

Jynx breathed out.

"Mph!"

She turned back to Ace, who was giving her a look somewhere between a death glare and a thank you. She took her hand off of his mouth and backed away, her face suddenly very red.

"Sorry." She muttered, "Reflex reaction."

Ace nodded, "Understandable. I've got this thing, where if I fall from more than like, five feet I'll flip around. Ya know like a cat." He snickered, "Guess you could say I'm a real 'wild thing' huh?"

Jynx rolled her eyes. "You think your so impressive." she said.

Ace put on a look of false hurt, "I am so impressive!" he said.

"You wish." Jynx chuckled, "Which way now Mr. Impressive?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "And you'd better decide quick, Manta's into light snacks."

Ace sniffed the air, trying to trace his own scent. Finally he pointed down the hall and to the left.

"Should be just down there." He said, "How you talked me into this I'll never know." He trotted down the hall.

"Me? Talk you into something? As _if _Neko-Shonen." She followed him at a slight jog, feeling her feet slap against the tiles.

Ace looked back at her over his shoulder, "What'd you call me?" he asked.

"Cat-boy." She said, "My Mom taught me Japanese." She looked at her companion, "You speak any second languages?"

Ace shrugged, "I can understand a good portion of Japanese, so I knew what you said before. It just got me by surprise. I know a little French-"

"Mammoth knows that." Jynx said conversationally, "Sorry, you where saying?"

Ace shrugged, "'S okay." he said, "That's about all I know anyway. Except for the language of Rock, o' course." he said, they where drawling nearer, "I play Electric Guitar, you do any instruments?"

"Not really." Jynx said, "I can sorta bang a tune out on a drum, but the monks at my temple taught me more to sing than anything."

"Really? Hey, if we ever get out of here maybe you could belt out some tunes for me." He said, grinning wildly. "Then we can start a band! Call it the Incredible Ace and Jynx! A&J for short."

Jynx had to smile, "And I suppose that it's merely coincidence that your names first, hmm?"

Ace snickered, "What can I say? I'm irresistible."

Ace was hard to get mad at. Really, almost impossibly hard. Unless of course he wanted you to. This, coupled with the fact that he was sorta cute, made him the ultimate ladies man. And while Jynx didn't want to get together with him, the two had bonded in a record time of one half-hour. Little did either of them know it, but they where destined to be friends for very long, weird lives.

They approached then end of the hall, still gibbering about nonsense, and stopped at a door. Ace bowed.

"After you." He said.

Jynx rolled her eyes, "Surprisingly noble for someone who runs into girls at rooms in the middle of the night." she said, walking past him.

"Hey, I was desperate!" He said, "Besides, it's not like I tried anything!"

"So you keep insisting." Jynx smirked, "Come on Neko-Shonen, let's see this prison of yours."

The doors opened into a huge room with a hiss. The room was empty, save for a few hundred Drones and an irate Brother Blood. Jynx's eyes widened in shock. On the other side of the room, past a open door, was a long line of cells, full to the brim with soon-to-be slaves.

"I _told _you!" Ace said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up and run." Jynx said as the Drones aimed at them.

* * *

"There was a moose! Liked to drink his juice! There was a _moose!" _

"STOP SINGING!"

Beast Boy glared at the back of his leaders head. Robin had just gotten off the phone with Bumblebee and was know fighting along Cyborg in _'Attack of the Radio Active Turkeys Two: The game.' _Raven was reading a book (Which, while the title read _War and Peace, _it was actually that wholly remarkable book, _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy._) and Starfire had rounded up her pet Silkie and was trying to make a cake in the kitchen. Silkie was a giant moth Larva, mutated by a mad scientist who's basement stood in place of a lab. Silkie was quite a sight, but Starfire loved him dearly and at one time almost impaled Raven with a Spork because of him. When she had introduced her beloved companion to Todd, the boy had merely patted the thing on the head and said, 'Nice Larva'. Todd had been zoning out ever since he had got to the tower. When Starfire had asked him about it he said he had a mild head ache, nothing major. He was currently seated next to Raven, watching the TV with little or no interest.

"So once your other team gets here, we can go get Jenny-Lynn, right?" He asked.

"After we find out where she is, yes." Raven said.

"Two Tsp's." Starfire read. She looked up from the book, "Friend Robin? What is a 'Tsp'?"

"Two teaspoons." Raven said from the sofa, "It's two Teaspoons Star."

Starfires brow wrinkled. Just when she thought she had finally gotten the hang of the English language, someone threw THIS at her. She turned back to the cook-book, her slightly orange finger tracing the path of the words. Flour butter sugar salt milk... they had all of these, except for the salt. Starfire bit her lip and flew over to the cupboard, moving the various spices around in the vain search for the tall cylindrical one. After awhile she gave up and just grabbed the thing closest to hand, a small bottle with the words, 'Weapon of Mass-Destruction Hot Sauce. May cause cancer in small rodents.'. She pulled it out with out a thought.

"One half Tsp of Salt." She said, pouring the chunky sauce into the measuring spoon. "Sift together the cake flour, baking powder, salt, and sugar in large bowl." Bending down, she grabbed the largest metal bowl she could find. Using both hands and a small amount of strength, she managed to unearth the large bowl, placing it on the counter with a dull _thud. _Picking up the hot-sauce filled spoon and hovering a little, she dumped it in. It was about two seconds before it hit bottom. She added the other ingredients. She read the recipe again. How did one 'Sift' things together? After a few moments of contemplation, she took her rolling pin and flattened the various powders and one liquid. She turned back to the cook-book just in time to miss it start to bubble sickeningly.

"In mixing bowl, beat butter, milk, and vanilla." Star poured the said ingredients into a different bowl, and then picked up her pet Silkie, who had been trying to enjoy her shoes in peace. She held him out at arms length. Always overjoyed to see his 'Mother' Silkie's multitudinous stumpy legs wiggled happily. Starfire giggled, "Hello Silkie! Could you please be doing a favor for your K'norfka?" Silkie squealed, "Glorious!"

She set her pet down on the counter, it's beige and pink back wiggling. Grabbing a wooden spoon from the counter, Starfire presented it to her pet. Silkie gripped it between four of it's front legs. It stood up, steadily supported on it's back legs. Starfire patted him on the head and read the cook-book again. "Silkie, please be slowly beating these into the dry ingredients." She read, pouring the things into a smaller bowl to aid her pet. "Beat for 2 minutes please Silkie." She said.

The jumbo-sized maggot complied, moving the wooden instrument in a slow circle within the bowl. Starfire turned back to the cook-book.

"Grease a Nine by Thirteen by two pan, and pour batter into it." She read. Starfire blinked. Grease? Wasn't that the name of that movie Beast Boy liked so much? She retrieved a pan from the cupboard. She looked at it.

"Um... Go greased lightning?" She said hesitantly. The pan did nothing. Perhaps if she sang more? She cleared her throat, holding the pan away from her like a dancing partner. How did that song go? Ah, yes...

_  
_"_Go, Greased Lightning! You are burning up the quarter mile!_" She sang in a high voice, twirling the pan around, "_Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning!_"

Meanwhile, Silkie was starting to have trouble controlling the spoon. The mixture was very thick, due to a rather unforeseen side effect that Hot Sauce had on raw Eggs, and hard to stir. While Silkie may have looked like a Beanie Baby reject, he was in fact comprised mostly of muscle and he had put his heart and soul into stirring the batter for his 'K'norfka', and thus the spoon was gaining momentum. At first it hadn't really mattered, just a slight tug that helped the mutated moth grub keep stirring, but once the spoon had gathered momentum, it wasn't to eager to let it go.

_  
_Starfire continued to dance with the pan, completely oblivious to her pets plight. "_Go Greased Lightning! You are coasting through the heat lap trails! Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning, You are supreme!_" She whirled faster, completely drowning out the squeals of her beloved Silkie._  
_

When the spoon had started to slowly pull Silkie with it, he didn't notice. When it had taken him half-way around the bowl and showed no intention of stopping, then he started to become worried. The spoon sped up and the world started to spin. Silkie did what was customary among his kind and whimpered for his mother.

Unfortunately, his mother was currently boogieing down with a cake pan. "_The chickens will be creaming!_" she sang, horrible mangling the line and drawing closer to a patch of batter that had escaped the bowl.

Silkie gave up whimpering and went into full out panic mode, screaming shrilly as the bowl continued to speed up. He was now a tan and pink blur hovering around the bowl as Starfire danced by.

"_For Greased Lightning! Go go go go go go go go- AH!_" Starfires foot found contact with the batter, sticking her purple boot to it like glue and pulling the world out from under her. She toppled to the ground as Silkie reached a new decibel on the sound scale. The pan clattered and rolled away from her slightly. She waited for her brain to come back before asking, "Friend Robin? Do you think that the pan is sufficiently 'Greased'?"

"Sure thing Star." Robin said, "ALRIGHT! LEVEL THIRTY SEVEN! WHO DA MEN!" He said, holding his hand out to Cyborg.

Cyborg laughed and gave his friend a high five, "We da men!"

"And yet, this will mean absolutely nothing to you when you get older." Raven said.

They stared at her, Cyborgs eye twitching slightly. In the kitchen, Starfire had finally pried her foot off the floor, taking a good chunk of linoleum with it. She hobbled over to the counter where Silkie was still learning how to fly. The batter was now a compact ball in the middle, quickly breaking off relations with gravity and starting to levitate. Starfire, with no thought, grabbed the side of the bowl. Silkie flew off of it and landed, still screaming, on Raven. For a second the Gothic Girl panicked (Thinking, coincidentally, that it was the Ravenous Bur-Blatter beast of Trall) and accidentally cause Robins controller to explode. This cause Robin's character to die a nasty death at the hand of one of Gobblors Guards. Robin, in a small fit of rage, brought his fist down on the edge of his Bo-staff and caused it to go spinning off through the air. It hit Beast Boy on the head, and for some reason he morphed into a frog out of self defense, accidentally hitting the power button on the X-box with his tongue and turning it off. Cyborg freaked out and dove for the game console, trying to somehow save his game before it shut down, and activated the security system by stepping on the remote. Four laser turrets popped out of the walls, peppering the room with red plasma and incinerating the carpet at the same time. One stray shot hit the batter, which Starfire had dumped into the pan, and it instantly mutated. It turned bright red, bubbled worriedly and subsequently sprouted a pair of waffle butterfly wings. It was also cooked in under a minute. Starfire stared at her friends, who where either Croaking, screaming '42' at the top of their lungs, or sobbing for their lost game. She turned to the cake, which had stopped bubbling and looked blindly back at her. She looked at the picture in the book, which was of a beautiful fudge cake with frosting all over it. She looked back at her cake, which was just... odd.

She poked it. It feigned innocence and didn't move. She shrugged and put it on the counter, why look a gift Loobarian Beast in the mouth? She was sure that Titans East could eat it and live, the team she was part of had. She turned back to the group, which (Apart from Robin and Cyborg,) had settled down and gotten back to their lives, mostly. Beast Boy was stumbling around, his eyes practically spirals after the knock on the head, and Raven was still muttering something about Mice, the number 42, and chronically depressed robots. Cyborg was bawling like a baby and pounding his fist on the floor, while Robin just sulked in a corner, greatly different then usual.

This, of course, was the exact moment that Titans East chose to arrive.

Bumblebee came into the room, her head in her hands and Speedy in a stretcher. Aqualad had a smirk on his face, and Mas and Menos contrived to hide a can of sliced pairs behind their collective backs. The second they saw Starfire, their eyes got big.

"Allí ella es!" Menos breathed, staring at the girl. Starfire stared blankly back, not wanting to move in case it urged him into a charge. "Los godess más allá de las estrellas!"

"Conseguí la primera demanda!" Mas shouted, dropping the can behind his back and raising his hand into the air.

Menos eyes got huge, "Usted theif¡Usted no ¡Gané ese juego de tarjeta!" He screeched, diving at his brother.

"Pruébelo respiración del burro!" Mas growled, throwing a punch. (4)

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU LITTLE DEMONS! OR I'LL CHOP OF YOUR NOSES AND FEED 'EM TO THE CAT!"

Bumblebee whirled around, her face a mask of anger and sleep deprivation. Her two buns where frazzled from loading her teammates into the car, her outfit was torn, and her wings, though indestructible, where defiantly going to be sore in the morning. The last thing she needed was a super fast versions of Beast Boy squabbling. If she had been in Anime, she would be pictured with flames behind her and razor sharp teeth. The twins cowered.

"Perdónenos! Nosotros repent!" They said, zipping over and bowing down before her, "Somos gusanos! Somos gusanos!" They howled.

Bumblebee drew herself up. "You are forgiven." She said regally.

The twins looked up, and grabbed her legs. "Viva la Bumblebee!" they said, and went to go and try and find Starfire. Who had grabbed her pet and vacated the area long ago.

Bumblebee watched the red and white flash run off. "Those two will be the death of me." She muttered. A short scream from the direction of Speedy's stretcher caused her to turn around, "If those two don't do it first! Speedy! How did you get out of the straight jacket! Aqualad, let go of his neck and let him answer!" She ran over and began to administer punches. Todd looked at them. He had somehow managed to emerge unscathed from the chain reaction earlier, diving underneath a table without a second thought. He watched as Bumblebee pried her teammates apart.

"Oh yes." He said, "Now we can really get down to business."

_To Be Continued..._

**(1) Red Witch, does Althea even have a middle name? I'm just guessing here, so if it's wrong and you have a different one in mind, let me know and I'll change this. **

**(2) Yet another thrilling tale that the author would like nothing better than to disclose, but unfortunately AL values life to much. **

**(3) The Hedgehog song is from Diskworld, and although you never see the lyrics, it is a great amount of fun. I was going to have someone somewhere sing the hedgehog song, and the Coyote seemed to be the best candidate. **

**What they are saying goes rather like this. "There she is! The godess from beyond the stars!" "I've got first dibs!" "You liar! I won that card game!" "Prove it donkey breath!" **


	11. Phantoms of the Night

**Tides of Change Chapter Eleven. **

**Phantoms of the Night.**

**Yes, I would like that gun RogueFan, if you would be kind. HERE SPELLCHECKER SPELLCHECKER SPELLCHECKER! **

**Glad you liked the Stormwreck moment, and please please please keep up the fantastic work in Apokolips Defered. (By the way, you get a cookie for adding the Mighty Ducks and lending me the gun. ANYONE WHO SPOTS THE SPELL CHECKER GETS A COOKIE!) Red witch, thanks for the kind words and I hope you update soon. I LOVE Jean's new attitude. Lonegrowlithe, thank you for your compliments and your encouragement, I wish I understood Pokemon so I could read your fics. Dragons Wings, don't rush the character development, you where the first to ask about adding someone and as soon as you are happy with your character I will add them, never fear. Rachael, your review made me smile openly. Reading Girl, your fics are awesome and I am glad you like mine. Dante Tigerwolf, I hope I didn't scare you off! I love reading your reviews!**

**In this chapter We get back to Bonnie and Jynx, and the Author would like to point out that Zita will be making no further appearances in this fic, but will have a rather large one as soon as I iron out some details. (BTW, many thanks for the help on that subject L1701E, you're suggestions will most likely be shang-highed and thrown into the fiction. ) ) **

**Zita: Ha! I'm Free! Free I tell you! So long suckers! **

**(She runs out the door, still whooping happily.) Forge, didja put a tracker on her? **

**Forge: Yep. You'll be able to find her again, in about three months. **

**Heck with that, I need her for the epilogue! Kim! Ron! Go and get her back! We apologize for the delay, and if anyones seen a Hispanic girl screaming about Tofu and Slushies, please contact team Possible. **

**Oh, and one last thing, this chapter contains violence, so read with digression. Or not, I can't make you do anything! **

Logan sighed as he looked over at Amara on the bed. The girls usually tan skin was pale after the events in the living room. Tabby was in the room also, clutching her friends hand and had threatened to string her up by her toes if she EVER did anything like that again. Amara was laughing as Tabby told her a joke, presumably of questionable origins. He shook his head, although they where without a doubt the strangest friends he had ever seen, the two where practically inseparable. Even going so far as to team up in the field and Danger room. Logan had to admit though, if they ever took it upon themselves to go vigilantly, the would give anyone who crossed their paths a run for their money. Tabby started making extravagant motions with her hands, causing the girl beside her to double over with more laughter.

"It's good to see someone having a good time." Ororo said softly, "Even with all the strife and discord in the world at the moment."

Logan snorted and turned to look at the woman, "Thanks for the pick-me up 'Ro." he said, "That little piece of joy just brightened my whole day."

Ororo raised her eyebrows. "Touchy, aren't we?" She said aloofly, "Something bothering you?"

"It's that Skids girl." He said, "How do we know she's tellen' the truth?"

"Betsy didn't pick up any deceit from her." Ororo offered in a way she suspected was rather lame.

"Ro, Betsy isn't exactly the best Telepath on the planet, if ya catch my meanin." He said, then sighed, "Although considering that the best currently thinks he's Bijron Bluetooth, maybe that's not a bad thing. Anyway, we just agreed to help her without a second thought, but we don't even know where this place is!"

"We could use Cerebro." Amara looked over at them, "I mean, the place must have mutants out the wazoo! Wouldn't it be easy?"

Logan shook his head, "If that Blood character's half as smart as he thinks he is, he'll have the worlds best blocker over the place, or some power dampeners or something. We'd have ta let Forge soup up Cerebro again, like when we thought the Joes where holdin' Todd prisoner. Plus, not all of 'em are mutants. If Skids can be believed, more than half of 'em are Meta-humans or Mutates."

"What's a Meta-human?"

"Someone who got their powers by artificial means," Tabby said, "The biggest group of them is in Dakota, call themselves Bang-Babies. I got a cousin down there, Teresa or something. Haven't seen her in years." She leaned back, "Wonder how she's doing?"

"Why don't you call her?" Amara asked, looking at her friend, "On Nova Roma, the only time your allowed to forsake a family member is if they did something horrible. Like kill someone or rob the poor. Is Teresa a criminal? "

Tabby cocked her eyebrow, "Interesting philosophy 'Mar." she said, "No, not as far as I know, anyway. We just aren't a real close-knit family. Trust me, I'm lucky to know I even HAVE a cousin, we don't communicate much."

* * *

Jynx suddenly and fervently wished she had worn her boots. True, without them she was a couple seconds faster and a little lighter, but she'd gladly trade that for a good pair of foot-wear to protect her naked feet. Plus, she could kick the robots intent on her head without hopping around and muttering healing spells while dodging laser fire. Ace had flattened himself against the ground and dragged her down with him the first time this happened, but after that she had pretty much relied on her curses and hexes to defend her. This, of course, had happened after Brother Blood expelled her.

**The New, New H.I.V.E headquarters, 10:05 P.M. **

_Jynx backed up, intent on getting back into the hall and NOT, in fact, getting pumped full of Laser fire. Brother Blood pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to fight a headache off. This was getting old quite fast. _

"_Miss Jynx." He said, "Would you care to explain just what the SMEG you think you are doing?" He shouted, "You are both out of bounds and out of dorm! Return there AT ONCE and perhaps I will let this go with merely a punishment and not with expulsion!" A roar broke across the room, one of the prisoners was in pain. _

"_How long?" She asked quietly, looking right at him._

"_How long is expulsion? Don't be stupid girl." Brother Blood scoffed. _

"_How long have you kept them in there?" She said, still backing away. "How long have you been auctioning off innocents?" _

"_How long has this school been running?" He replied rhetorically, "How long have you had a place to stay? Food to eat? All bought with the profits from the worlds greatest Slave Auction." He said._

"_How can you sleep at night you little prick?" Ace snarled, baring his teeth. "You run a school for Meta-humans and Mutants!"_

"_Wrong, Master Starr." He said, "I run a school for future Super Villains. I give you one last chance Jynx, return to your room and leave the merchandise," He said, indicating Ace, "Or face-" A pink razor-edged projectile cut him off. _

"_Yadda yadda yadda." Jynx purred, her eyes casting an evil light, "You want the 'merchandise' you Bakka? COME AND GET HIM!" _

_Brother Blood's face settled into a scowl. "Very well. Drones! Take the Traitor and the Feral to the holding cells!" _

_As the robots closed in, Jynx and Ace exchanged a smile. Time to have some FUN._

**The New, New H.I.V.E. Headquarters 10: 17 P.M.**

Ace's claws charged up as his body converted the light around him into lasers. He ran after Jynx, attempting to stick close to his newly picked Battle Partner. Jynx was screaming something in a language he couldn't understand, but was apparently a very potent spell.

"DEMANTO SHAIL J'RENTORA!"

Ten of the robots burst into flame, their metal exteriors defying the preset laws of combustion as they twisted and charred. Their legs gave out as the seven foot machines crashed to the floor.

"Watch it!" Ace said, jumping out of the way as one narrowly missed his foot.

Jynx apparently didn't hear him as she sent a knife curse through the torso of another. She was working her way towards the cells for reasons unknown, other than 'It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time'. Ace rolled his eyes and leaped after her, aiming for a Drones head and using it to spring himself forward. One reached up and grabbed at his leg, halting the Leonine youth in his tracks. Ace gave a yowl of annoyance as his whole body felt the tug. He twisted in mid-air, slashing at the metal arm. Besides the unpleasant screeching sound it made, his famed laser Claws did nothing. The Drones arm came swinging down, bashing the teenager into the metal floor. Ace winced as he felt his spine break, his healing factor would take care of it in a couple of seconds, but it still hurt like anything.

The spine clicked back into place just in time for him to roll out of the way of a large yellow fist.

"What gives?" He grunted, scrambling to his feet and dodging a yellow blast, "Last time I took these trash compactors no problem!"

"That was before the upgrades." Brother Blood said, "I've recruited a simply _charming _young man with technological skills to revamp the basic drone design! Now they are invulnerable to your powers, once they've seen you use them."

"Fantastic." Ace muttered. "Abso-freakin-lutely fantastic."

Jynx spun in a circle, pulling her legs up and missing the laser blasts that where aimed at her. She flipped backwards over one of the beams, flipping both her arms out and managing to destroy both of the Drones. She bowed low as another punched at her, getting a certain amount of satisfaction when the fist obliterated another one. Before the arm could draw back she had braced both her hands on it propelling herself directly into the face of another. The sharp metal features scraped at the bottom of her feet, turning them into a bloody mess. She grunted, her face contorting with pain, but managed to use the head as a point to gain leverage and flip over the sea of drones. She landed hands first, casting one serious shock wave into the floor. Some Drones lost their balance, toppling over like domino's.

With a sixth sense known only to cats, Ace managed to dodge the metal projectile aimed at his head. He dropped to the floor, watching with mild interest as the fist banged into the robot behind him, caving the metal chest in. So the upgrade was for the bodies only, apparently. They where a lot dumber than the last time he fought them. The things legs gave out, but not before Ace could ran through them. A blade, attached to a metal arm, rammed down and slashed his side. He grabbed at the arm and drug the drone down, giving the vulnerable pipe throat a slash with his claws. It burst open, oil staining the floor a sickening purple. So it was only the metal exterior that could modify itself. Useful tidbit that, he's have to tell Jynx. He looked around, trying to spot the girl. Through the sea of yellow pillars, he could see two human, or rather mostly human, hands slam into the ground. A tremor shook the ground under him, practically throwing him off his feet. Hissing with frustration, he dug his blazing claws into the floor to try and stabilize himself. Jynx gritted her teeth and tried to keep the phenomenon going, not even noticing the cannon shot until it clipped her, tearing open the skin on her left side. She collapsed, the earthquake shorting out.

The robot loomed over her, readying a net to capture the Sorceress with. Ace bunched his muscles up and barreled into the Drone, managing to knock the legs out from under it by throwing his body weight against it. The cut in his side (Which was noticeably smaller but still bleeding,) argued with the action, sending a hot spike of pain up his side.

He helped Jynx up, supporting her with his right shoulder as the robots closed in. The girls side was bleeding heavily, the blood loss had already caused her to faint, and the Drone where still coming at them. He hitched her up higher, looking up at the celling thoughtfully. A long golden bar of metal was not to far above him, about twelve feet off the ground. If he was doing this alone, he could reach it no problem, but the very nearly dead weight of Jynx against his side hindered him greatly. He couldn't jump up and get it, no how no way. He looked back down at the advancing Drone army, backing up. Jynx mangled feet left a faint trail of blood behind them, and Ace had to struggle not to look at it. He kept backing up, fast running out of room. He could hear Brother Blood's laughter echoing slightly in the room. He was forced to stop when he reached the wall, the backs of his feet hitting it.

One of the drones aimed it's arm at him. His heart started pumping faster. Deep in the tube, a dull light started pulsating. Peachy.

_Five..._

He looked up again, and saw the same beam. A straight up was out of the question...

_Four..._

but what about over?

_Three..._

He put one hand against the wall, his claws igniting again.

_Two..._

His legs tensed.

"You owe me Babes." He muttered.

_One..._

He sprang up, shifting Jynx so that he was between her and the laser fire. Her arms flopped loosely behind his back, somehow knotting themselves and securing her onto him. They soared into the air, almost ten feet up. As gravity took control again he dug his claws into the wall, pulling the two of them up as best he could. Cat claws weren't exactly made for hanging, and the slippery surface kept rejecting his holds. He was forced to repetitively try and reaffirm his hold, scrambling unsteadily up the wall. One of the more clever Drones didn't hesitate and started firing on them. One of them hit his foot, causing him to falter and nearly fall. His teeth ground together in a vain attempt to mute the pain as the burn healed up. Finally he was about even with the bar, a whole network of the things was visible from this hight, and even a round hole in the ceiling. His legs braced as he propelled them out, twisting around and managing to snag the bar with his claws. He pulled them up, his whole body panting with the effort. For half a second he thought they where basically safe, until the dull whirring of jet engines started. With a groan, he hefted Jynx again. She was getting heavy and hard to carry. He leapt at the next bar, pulling them up as the Drones rose into the air. Another bar was concord, the Drones where catching up. One time the laser very nearly caused him to fall, but he made it the the hole. Scrabbling at it with one hand and trying to balance the comatose Jynx with the other, he searched for a handle or something to get out of there.

In desperation he finally resorted to pounding on it with his fist, leaving small dents in the metal, until he saw the button. It was a little ways off, and he could have probably just tapped it with his hand if there hadn't been a Drone hovering menacingly between him and it. He growled threateningly as his right eye blazed with blue energy. His left eye was no sight for the faint of heart either. Without even thinking, he took aim at the button with his hand and fired a blue shot of light, hitting it first try. The button exploded with a sad little 'Blip!' as the laser hit it. The hatch opened into the night, the stars shining down on one jubilant teenager. He scrambled out of the hole, kicking a Drone off his leg as the hatch closed again with a beep. Ace collapsed onto the grass, panting heavily and wishing his bodies built-in healing factor worked for exhaustion also. Eventually he remembered that they where on top of what was essentially a bee-hive of evil, and drug Jynx further into the forest. Falling down to sweet mother earth once more. As he lay on the ground, an old song kept running through his brain. One of his favorites, actually. _Ballroom Blitz _by the Band 'Sweet'. He started to laugh as soon as he identified it. The last time he had heard it was at his house, playing an air guitar some of the time and thinking about starting a band. That was a long time ago, practically another lifetime.

The night wore on, and forest dwellers with in the radius where introduced to one of the most unique  
songs in the galaxy as Ace ranted to the heavens just what it had been like down there.

* * *

Raven had a headache.

After Titans East arrived, it had been decided that she would scan for magical signals (Due to a suggestion from Cyborg) since Jynx would have to practice sometime and Raven would be able to find her. Needless to say, the last thing the Gothic girl wanted to do at the moment was search for one of four people that had entered her room and lived. She had found one hot spot for magical activity, way, way over in Ireland, (Which must have been pumping out some serious mojo, due to the fact that her scans where limited to the country she was on.) but she doubted that Brother Blood would have left the country. The closest he had ever come was in the ocean, which had lead to the eventual formation of Titans East. For a super villain, he really did more good than bad. Currently she was sitting on her bed with one arm supporting her face, and tried to concentrate around the bongo player in her head.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion- _oh for the love of Zarquon."

Ravens eyes opened as she stopped her chanting, taking a small break. She looked at her purple bed spread and traced the black patterns of thorns on the walls with her eyes. She _really _needed to redecorate, but someone once said to be true to yourself. In all truth, Raven would rather be true to anyone BUT herself.

"_I have to say Raven, when I found out the truth I was very impressed. All this time, I had no idea the power lurking inside you. The glorious destiny that awaits. It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?_"

Her head jerked towards her door, which was still closed and bolted shut. Lightning flashed through the window, testifying to her nerves that the room was empty. Still, the air in the room was heavy and musty, like no-one lived in there at all. Better ventilation to, come to think of it. She must have been hallucinating, dark memories dredged up by lack of sleep and throbbing pain. That had to be it.

"_I wonder Raven, what your little friends would, or rather, will think of you when they find out about your little secret?_"

She scanned the room again, nothing. She was just being paranoid. Although it was hard not to be these days.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Slade had re-appeared, chased her through the frozen streets of Jump City, and finally dropped her off a building, and not a word since. She still had nightmares. She, who's father had a place in Hell. She, who's best friend growing up had horns and a taste for goat blood. She who was destined to destroy the cosmos. If Robin hadn't caught her...

... the world would still be going on at the end of the year.

"_Skies will burn, flesh will turn to stone, the sun will set on your world, never to rise again."_

"_Stay calm... it might not even happen this year..." _

Fool. That's what she was, a fool. She'd honestly believed that she could change the future? That she could stop the wheel of ages from turning towards it final destination?

"_But honestly, did you think you could just blow out the candles and wish it all away?_"

She had hoped that she could do something good. That she could be something other than her birthright, something other than a tool for her father. She'd wanted to be a hero, like her mother had been in the end.

"_Today is the day it begins. You've known this all your life."_

How could she _not _know? The priests at Azarath had never let her forget what she was destined to do, the lesser ones shunning her and her mother, and the Highers, the ones with REAL power, had pitied her and gave her looks of sympathy whenever she passed the in the hall.

"_It is going to happen. And no matter what you wish... no matter where you go... no matter how you squirm... there is nothing you can do to stop it."_

"Says who?" Raven muttered.

She got up, grabbing her cloak in the process. She had found the place, somehow. Miles out in a wood near the border to Canada, in a forest. Big forest to. She hadn't been able to pin point it, but she was positive that thats where they would find Jenny-Lynn. She closed the door to her room, leaving the dark place deserted for the time being.

* * *

**Viruses Limo, Location Unknown. 10:59 P.M.**

Bonnie hugged herself in an attempt to stop shaking in the seat of the Limo. Shock from what had happened in the car and what she had done had caught up with her, plus the way Virus was looking at her helped a great deal. The older boy was leaning back in his seat, studying her intently. His eyes flicking sporadicly all over her body. Bonnie had almost slapped him at one point when his eyes had lingered a little to long. Virus continued to look her over. So this was the mutant that Brother Blood had been so interested in, eh? Fascinating.

The Drones had done nothing so far, just clicked in a worrying manner whenever she moved. Rain had started a few minutes ago, falling in a hazy continuous stream against the window. She'd been in the car for hours, just driving from her house to who knows where. She leaned back in the seat, trying to ignore the voice that kept screaming 'Let me out!' in the back of her head. Light began to flash by the windows, she guessed they where somewhere in a city then. She couldn't see anything, really. The windows where darkened and it was only occasionally that anything managed to pierce it. Her eyes where stinging from the tears she had refused to cry and her body was beginning to feel fatigue, usually she would be at least considering sleep by now, but the stares had provided reason enough to stay awake. She shivered as another blast from the air conditioner flew overhead. Didn't this guy know that it was Spring? You didn't need air conditioning yet, especially when it was just over sixty outside and raining! Bonnie blew on her fingers, which felt like blocks of ice, and wished she had worn something other than her customary short skirt and midriff baring tank top. Virus didn't seem to feel the cold from where he lounged on the opposite seat in his leather coat. Now that they where on the road again, his outfit had changed a little. While he didn't actually change any of his clothes, they seemed to take on a more edgy look as soon as he had added a few leather bracelets and a spiked dog collar. Why did he wear that anyway?

As if reading her thoughts, Virus dug into one of his pockets and pulled out a nearly identical one with red leather and white spikes. He studied it thoughtfully, pushing some buttons on the inside of the soft leather and finally leaned forward with an open collar in his hands. He cleared his throat. Bonnie glanced over, uninterested, and then tried to look out the window again.

"You'll need to put this on."

Her head snapped back at him. They where the first words that he had said since getting into the Limo. She looked at the collar again, the luminescent street lights shining against the leather.

"What, _that?_"

He nodded. She closed her eyes. She knew that either way, she was getting out of this car with that thing on, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"No."

"Drones." Virus said wearily. Whirring started up as they looked at him. "Give me a hand, would you?"

Two metal hands grabbed her arms and forced her to the floor of the car, twisting her arms up behind her back. Bonnie was now kneeling, and looked none to happy about it. Virus slipped the collar around her neck, noting with some satisfaction that the depressor hissed slightly as it made contact with her skin, signifying that it had gone to work. After almost a month working out the particulars, (And many hours sent tracking down the failed side effects) He had finally managed to create something that would suppress mutant and Meta-human powers quickly and painlessly, without hours of heating up and cooling down and such like.

She was put back into her seat and released. Immediately her hands flew to the collar and tried to pull it off, setting the collar esque. Before she could even react Virus had slapped her hands away and straightened it, tightening the straps so that it would be hard to do the same thing twice. When he had finished another swift slap had marked her cheek bright red.

"Don't EVER try that again girl." He hissed, his eyes dancing with anger.

The usual reaction to getting hit by someone had decided to take a short absence, along with common sense. Anyone who had taken the time to think about it would not have attacked someone who had control over two of hulking behemoths on either side of her, but Bonnies blood was boiling and her brain didn't want to go in for thinking right now.

She grabbed his arm as it went down and twisted sharply, the pale skin exploding into streaks of crimson pain. Her face contorted and she brought the arm, and the teenager attached, down. Murderous rage stormed up into her eyes, and although she couldn't see it, her Scelra's normal pearly white glowed a neon red. Funny, she thought, I don't feel cold anymore...

From his position on the floor, Virus thought he was going to need a new pain of pants. The air had risen in temperature by at least twenty degrees. If she could do that with the inhibitor on, they where all in serious trouble. The Drones protective programing kicked in and one shot a dart into the girls neck, knocking her out almost instantly. One might have noticed, upon closer inspection of the darts plastic surface, that it was slightly charred and black where it went in.

* * *

Two soldiers led a bound and gagged Jenny-Lynn down the hall to some unknown destination. Two minutes ago, just when she was getting to sleep, they had come in with a companion (Who had been assigned to holding Keeki down) and drug her out of the cell, saying something about a lab and activation, whatever that meant.

Soldier number one jerked on her arm a bit when she stumbled over the tiled floor, forcing her to keep up. Soldier number two didn't do anything but think about the lovely bottle of Gin waiting for him back in the barracks.

After much walking they eventually reached a long white room that smelled strongly of disinfectant. She was led through a door into a smaller room, two tables the only decoration. One of them was long, about seven feet from top to bottom and set at a tilt. Straps with huge, heavy-duty buckles covered it, and Jenny-Lynn had a feeling that she'd be getting better acquainted with the table in about a minute. The other was bedside sized with several shot-needles and a jar of glowing goo on it.

Two people in blood-stained surgeon outfits stood waiting at the table, one fingering a mask that would later administer sleeping gas to the patient. With a _snap _her bonds were broken and shed to the floor. Jenny rubbed her wrists resentfully and offered a death-glare at her escort.

"What, you're not going to run?" One of the surgeons asked, genuinely surprised. "The last four of you that came in for activation ran off!"

Jenny stared ruefully at them. "Did they make it?"

"Uh... no." The second surgeon said, "They got dragged back here and activated anyway."

"So there's no point, correct?" She said.

"Yeah, if you want to look at it that way." The first one said, blinking.

Jenny-Lynn sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

Surgeon number two shrugged. "Okay."

The next thing she knew she was back in her cell with Keeki prodding her. She got up, now aware of her cell-mates familiarity when it came to other life forms. Through the window, she could see Mike pacing back and forth in his cell. Across from him, a large wolf slept with it's nose to the field in front of it, ready to spring at the first sign of escape. Ariella, doubtlessly.

"Keeki!"

The wolfs eyes snapped open, making Jenny wonder if she was sleeping at all, and let out a funny yowl when it saw Jenny.

It backed up hurriedly, not easy when you have four paws on the ground, and changed back into Ari. Mike bolted over to the side that Jenny was on and stopped dead. Jenny rubbed the back of her head gingerly.

"What are you all looking at?" She asked, ignoring the lock of hair that fell into her face.

"Are... are you feeling okay Jenny?" He asked hesitantly.

"I've just been dragged down a hall to activation, whatever that is, with a few 'Accidental'," Here she made quotation marks with her fingers, "Kicks digging into my side. I've been better, to say the least."

"That's nice!" Ari said in a high, unnatural voice. "Yea Gods and little Fishies girl, what did they do to you?"

Jenny-Lynn's brows knitted together. "What?"

Mike cleared his throat, "Um, Jenny? Take a look at your hand."

Still with a confused look on her face, Jenny looked down. There, on her lap, was a bright green hand.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Donna Troy was NOT having a good day. First, she had woken up to early because her alarm clock decided to go on the fritz. She had hit it, unknowingly crushing in into a useless pile of plastic, and slept in to late. When she woke up, (First cursing the fact that she would have to buy a new clock) she had rushed around the house getting her stuff ready, and had high-tailed it to school only to find the building closed because of some Jewish holiday. She had gone home in a huff, taking out some of her aggression on an idiot that had had the gall to try and mug her, and decided to get a late breakfast. Even that had been denied her as six yellow robots leveled the kitchen, kidnapped her, and drug her through miles of swamp and forest with a gibbering loon on one side. The loons name was apparently Bart, but he had asked her to call him Impulse. Donna would much rather have called goodbye. He was from the city, he said, he liked Race cars and the TV show _Atomic Betty, _his most prized possession was a pair of yellow goggles, helived with his Auntand was about twelve years old.

She tried to get comfortable in the grip of the Robot. Nothing doing, it was like trying to get comfy on a thorn bush. Bart, or Impulse, was struggling in what he thought was a valiant way, but came off as more of a desperate need for a potty break. Donna looked up, trying to take some security in some familiar constellations, but got a face full of water instead. The water ran down her hot face and into her slightly singed coat. The rain was pouring down, practically soaking her to the skin. She had long ago given up trying to walk, her legs were tired and she needed the half rest. She could feel the miles of wet bracken snapping under her shins as she was continually dragged towards who knows where. The night noises where relatively normal though, as far as she could tell. She'd been born in the city, raised by a step-dad that was nice enough but never seemed to know what to do with her, and a mother that had either abandoned them, died of cancer, or both. Carl was never to clear on the matter. She had gone to visit her grandmother once or twice in the country before she had died, but the noises around a farm and the noises in the middle of the woods where different.

"_Let the RAIN FALL DOWN! And wash me CLEAN! Let it WASH away, my SANITY!" _

"To late, you beat it to that." She muttered, "Do the world a favor and shut up would you?" Donna groaned, "You've been singing Hillary Duff songs for _hours._"

Impulse shrugged as best he could. "Do you have something better to do?"

"Actually, yes." Donna said snappishly, "But it rather involved both hands, a roll of duck tape, and a large pastrami."

"But it was a good plan?" Impulse asked.

"Oh yes. Brilliant." Donna said brightly, her already brittle attitude starting to fray and crack. "World shaking, it was."

Impulse gave her a wary smile and looked ahead again. The same wet, glistening blackness was head, he could see one spider web that was covered in drops of water. Still not much to see.

"_Bored in a STABLE with nothing to do! We make a game out of THROWING OUR SHOES!" _

Her eye twitched. Impulses singing voice was not for the faint of heart or good of hearing, and unfortunately she had hearing like a safe crackers. After awhile he stopped singing, mostly because the Drone (in an act of sentient thought that many are still trying to puzzle out,) rapped him upside the head. He sulked along, aiming half-kicks at anything that got in his way. Usually he missed, but it kept him entertained.

"Impulse, I have another plan."

Donna's sudden words brought him back to reality, "What?"

"I have a plan."

"I heard you the first time." Impulse said, "It's called dramatic tension. Try it sometime! Does your plan involve large amounts of duck tape?"

"Surprisingly, no." Donna said, looking up.

"Ah. Will it allow us to escape?"

"I sure hope so." She muttered.

"What does it involve, then?"

"The figure sitting in the tree above us."

The Drones stopped. The recent conversation was being dictated into their memory banks for further use, but key words such as 'escape' 'figure' 'tuna fish' 'lampshade' and 'dramatic tension' had been fed to a sub-routine to prevent captives from leaving, and or throwing wild parties in their cells without inviting the warden. They looked up just in time to see something smash into their faces.

Whomever had been in the tree was now on top of one of the Drones, hacking at its head it some glowing... things. With another vicious swipe it managed to dislodge the head and chucked it at the other Drone.

"So if they don't actually_ look _at you then your okay." The thing cackled as it toppled the Drone over. "Groovy."

It flattened against the ground and missed the pulsating stream off yellow energy that went over head. It flipped to its feet.

"I don't have time for this."

Ten thin blue lasers shot out of it's hands and punctured the Drones eyes. For the half a moment that the thing let it stand it waved it's arms around, trying to get it's bearings, before it had it's legs kicked out from under it. Donna gaped at it as it turned around and said.

"Either of you a healer?"

* * *

"Here Penance Penance Penance, Timmy's got a tasty cookie for y-ou!" Tim was stalking Penny, whom he had temporarily redeemed 'The Great Pink Shoe Snatcher', through the halls with a net. Just what he thought it was going to do against diamond sharp skin, no-one knows. What he did know was that he wanted his shoe, and he wanted it now.

He waved a stale cookie, forged by Kitty herself, around vaguely in the air, trying to entice his teammate out from hiding. Penance was the only one in the mansion who could stand Kitty's cooking, much less digest it, and was often fed scraps under the table whenever the Phaser was aloud within ten feet of the kitchen. Coming to a corner, Tim stuck the cookie around it and hoped that Ray didn't start screaming and try to kill it again. Ray, as everyone in the mansion had discovered, had an acute fear of cookies, epically the triple chocolate kind. This provided Roberto with no end of amusement as he constantly teased the electro-kinetic whenever the though occurred to him.

When no lightning scythed past him, he continued to look for Penny. He'd been searching for the girl for nearly two hours with little or no success. He'd once spotted her on the banister, chewing on his prized shoe, but after that nothing. Since none of the X-men or New Mutants had any idea where to start looking for Brother Blood, they had decided to wait for Proffessor Xavier to recover before heading out.

Something moved further down the hall, and the sound of nails clicking on wood came to his ears. He sped up, hoping to reclaim his article of clothing. The clicking got faster, his feet practically flew across the floor until he saw that the living knife was calmly sitting in a patch of moonlight and scratching herself behind the ear. His shoe was lying forgotten a few feet away, drool forming a pool around it. A happy squeak escaped him as he dove for the shoe, pressing his face against the slobber covered side. His SHOE! He had a pair again! He could freely walk the halls without having to wonder just what the heck that wet spot was! He struggled into it, oblivious to the fact that it was moist and uncomfortable, and went to his room.

Penny continued to scratch herself and wondered how long it would be before Tim realized that that wasn't drool that was covering his shoe.

* * *

Kim had opened the door to Hell.

Oddly enough, it was marked 'Chess Club' in a sloppy scrawl on a piece of white paper.

The various mutants of Middleton where unconscious, fighting weakly, trapped, or two out of three. In fact, the only mutant that wasn't trapped was one Elizabeth Chang.

She was standing on the ruins of a desk, watching haughtily as Drones loaded mutants into a odd looking van. Black smoke was pilling out of a ruins all around the former class room, the silver light from the stars and dull glowing red from burning piles of wood combined cast the illusion of death.

"Get a move on." Elizabeth snarled. "We need to get this cleaned up before she shows!"

If the Drones heard, they didn't respond, but kept up their methodical paces to and from the van. One of them reached down to lift a young blond haired girl into the van when a streak of Red and blue shoved it out of the way. The robot stumbled back, studying the panting girl in front of it.

_**Subject: Kimberly Ann Possible. **_

_**Age:15**_

_**Project number: Not found.**_

_**Powers scan: Super Speed and Strength. **_

_**Avoid at all costs. **_

Back-up programing kicked in in a nano-second. The Drone cocked it's arm and aimed at the teenage hero, intent on capturing her. Kim blinked as her brain caught up with her body, how had she gotten over here so fast? She would have stopped to consider it longer if the Drone hadn't fired a electric net at her. Before she had even known she moved the girl (_Laurie_, something in the back of her head offered,) over with Ron.

Ron suddenly found himself watching his best friend engage in a duel with a six foot monster, with a hot girl propped up on his shoulder.

Laurie groaned and shifted position. "Gnh... Where am I?"

"Do people always say that?" Ron asked as she opened her bright blue eyes and stared at him.

She scrambled away from him on all fours, looking very much like a wild animal. A piece of metal seemed to leap spontaneously to her hand and she raised it threateningly.

"HEY! I'm on your side! Honest!" Ron held up his hands and tried to convince Laurie that he wasn't the enemy.

"Y-your not with them?" She said.

Ron nodded fervently.

"Promise?"

"Yes! Yes I promise!" He said. Laurie dropped the make-shift spear. "Do you know whats going on here?"

"Something about a auction." Laurie said, "Elizabeth, she, she's gonna sell everyone in that van!"

Ron looked over at Kim, who was still duking it out. He cracked his knuckles, the ball was in the Ron-mans court now!

He dug into his pocket before he set off, "Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh... sure." Laurie said.

"Look after Rufus while I try and get to the van, would ya?"

The moment Laurie saw the Naked Mole Rat she gave a soft squeal took him, rubbing him against her cheek.

"He's so _cute!_" She said, "Of course I'll watch him for you!"

Rufus gave a happy squeak at the unexpected affection, apparently glad he was getting some female attention.

Kim swung her fist at the Drones jaw, her hand colliding with it and tearing it from it's foundation.

Unperturbed, it grabbed her hand as it went for another shot. Kim and the behemoth stood in at an impasse for a second before Kim's martial arts moved her leg up and kicked the Drones chest hard. It let go of her arm and she dropped to the ground in a spiral, kicking it's legs out from under it. The Drone caught itself, standing on it's hands and driving it's legs into Kim's stomach.

Kim doubled over in pain, barely avoiding the fist for a second time. She kicked it in the chest when it went for her throat, flipping over on her back and carrying the machine over in an arc and smashing it against the ground. It skidded to a halt inches from Elizabeth, finally attracting the girls attention.

Elizabeth blinked, her ivory brow wrinkling.

"Kim? Your not supposed to be here for another couple of minutes!"

"I wanted to make a good first impression." Kim panted as she stood up, still cradling her bruised torso, "Good thing to. What are you doing? Building an Army so you can take over the word?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Hardly. That is SO cliché."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kim could see Ron sneaking out from the hall and heading towards the Van. Slight indignation rose up in her. Now it was HER job to be the distraction?

"So what are you doing _Lizzie?_" She asked, "Why are you loading them up?"

Elizabeth smirked, "If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Ron had reached the first of his mile stones, how to get around the Drones. They where standing around the van in a tight circle, staring outwards stoically. He decided to go for the test and tried tactic, acting like your in charge. He sucked in what little gut he had, stood up straight and marched out towards the car.

"Atten-_tion! _You are dismissed!"

The Drones turned their heads towards him with metallic whirring. The scanners in their eyes looked him over, looking for an x-gene. They found nothing, and thus deemed him expendable. The two closest to him raised their arm cannons at his head. Okay, so acting in charge hadn't worked.

"Eh-heh." Ron backed away slowly with a nervous chuckle, "Just kidding guys. Please don't fry me."

The tubes start to glow.

Ron took a deep breath and resorted to the grand-daddy of all fall-backs.

"KP!"

Elizabeth's head snapped around to glare at Ron. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. Even without her fancy new powers, Kim had always moved like lightning. Years of martial arts training and Cheer-leading had drilled her muscles into rock-hard pistons fueled on determination and the term 'I can do anything'. She leapt into the air, her super-charged muscles carrying her higher than expected. She delivered a flying kick to Elizabeth's head, knocking the girl back and onto the teachers ruin of a desk. Elizabeth struggled to her feet, snarling like an animal for exactly one second before her eyes got a glassy look and she started whimpering.

"Go! I'll hold her!"

Laurie was holding her hands out in front of her and groaning slightly. Rufus was sitting on her shoulder and cheering as only he could. Elizabeth was sinking to her knees, still whimpering.

Kim didn't need to be told twice. She dashed over to her friend just in time to see the robot fire.

Little did Ron know it, but someone up there, up in the great big, vast intergalactic holding pin for beings of immense power, someone liked him. That is the reason that he is alive and happy today, and not because the robots cannon malfunctioned and fired one second to late to actually hit him.

Kim barreled into Ron, knocking him out of the way of the blast. They slid to a halt in the wet grass, and Ron suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Kim was on top of him, panting heavily and with bags under her eyes.

"Um... Thanks KP." he said.

"Don'tmentionit." Kim speed-muttered. Super speed took a lot out of you, as she was beginning to find out. She rolled to her feet and charged the wall of robots with a yell. The first blast that came at her she dodged by flipping sideways, the second by ducking, and the third by managing to rip the robots arm off and using it as a club.

The make-shift bludgeon caused one side of a Drones head to cave in slightly, shiny bits of circuits sticking to it's former skull. It's right eye went dead as it stumbled away from her and tried to find some stable footing. Kim threw the arm over her shoulder, effectively ridding her self of dead weight, and put her back against the side of the van. Muffled, very muffled, groans resonated from inside the transport. Kim looked for some sort of handle before noticing the large square metal pad on the front of the door, bright silver against black. Kim's hand went into her pocket and retrieved the Kimmunicator, flicking it on.

Miles away in his room, Wade got a very nasty shock when something that looked vaguely like Kim opened the channel.

"Kim? Is that you?" He asked, raising one eyebrow at the screen.

"Can't talk." Kim said gruffly, "Wade, canyouopenthislock?"

Wade blinked, "Pardon?"

Kim took a deep breath, "Sorry. Got Super Speed. Messes with speech. Can you open this lock?"

"I'll try." Wade said. After two years of being Kim's computer assistant, you learned not to ask unnecessary questions.

Kim slapped the Kimmunicator onto the metal pad, the magnets in the back of it securing it to the door. The back of her neck tingled moving her head and avoiding yet another fist. She rammed her elbow backwards, trying do buy Wade some time as he did the impossible.

Meanwhile Laurie was having troubles of her own. Her power had manifested in the ability to project pheromone into the air, but she wasn't very good at yet. While the telekinetic cheer leader Elizabeth couldn't stop them, she sure wasn't making it easy. Laurie had to practically shove the Pheromones down the girls throat before she responded to it. The air between them was thick and wavering with strange perfume. Laurie was groaning with the effort of keeping the steady stream up, her body beginning to shake violently.

Finally, the stream gave out and Elizabeth was able to recover. Laurie collapsed, gasping for breath as her whole body heaved with the action. Elizabeth towered over her, a cruel smile on her face. She grabbed the girl by the neck of her shirt and dragged her up to eye level with her. Rufus responded to the treatment by biting her hand sharply. Her hand jerked away from where the mole rat sat, glaring at it.

"How _dare _you! I'll-"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

An Ex-Drone came sailing out of the sky, one of it's failing arms clipping Elizabeth on the head. Her eyes rolled back and a low moan escaped her lips as she collapsed to the floor. Kim panted heavily as she caught a projectile launched at her and threw it back. This was really taking a lot out of her and she sincerely hoped that Wade got through soon.

Computerized figures splashed across the screen as Wade typed furiously. Wall after wall of codes fell before his relentless struggle against them, and after a very, very long time Wade was impressed. Whomever had come up with this had a serious understanding of computers, it was all Wade could do to get through some of the more complex designs. One hand reached up to wipe some sweat from his brow as the other continued to hack. Finally the light at the end of the metaphorical tunnel broke onto the screen.

"I'm through!"

He had never been so glad to hear those words, and they had never been received so happily. Kim turned around to see the doors sliding open just before something that looked like a humongous werewolf crashed through them.

"AROOOOOOOO!"

The howl would have undoubtedly chilled the Drones to the bone, if they had any. The Werewolf savagely tore into the robots with a ferocity usually reserved for mortal Enemy's. The other occupants where unconscious or-

Kim struggled not to throw up at the sight of the bodies. While her adventures had been extensive and often violent, no one had ever died, least of all people she knew. She leaned against the door, shock covering her body. She finally moved when with crunches and growls behind her ceased. Looking back, she could see that the Werewolf was rapidly going bald everywhere but it's head, the fur falling off or shriveling into nothingness.

When it was done, Dean Franklin stood in the middle of the slaughter, shaking himself vigorously. Kim was glad to see a Grey tank-top and jeans on him, facts that she had apparently missed when he had burst out of the prison. He turned around and looked at Kim, flashing her a grin that could only be described as 'Wolfish'.

"Hey." He said, "Sorry about that, the smell in there was driving me _nuts_."

"I'll bet." Kim said weakly, "Is anyone still alive in there?"

Dean bit his lip and considered, "Carley, Emily, Julio, and Miss Steed. The others didn't make it." he said sadly.

A look of extreme hatred crossed over Kim's face. Ron cautiously approached her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"KP?" Ron asked, "Are you okay?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes blazing with cold fire.

"Who ever did this." She said lowly, "I will **_kill them._**"

**To Be Continued...**

**Well! That was eventful wasn't it? Kimmie's on the war path, Bonnies going to kill someone, Jynx is bleeding, possibly to death, and the X-men need a lead! **

**I had a bunch of songs running through my head as I wrote this chapter, and thanks to a new policy I can't put them in here! Maybe I should get a website or something. I really wanted to write in a songs from 'Phantom of the Opera' for Ravens foreboding, like Masquerade or even the one that shares a title with the Opera! The song 'It's Us Against the World' kept popping up in the battle scene, and then I REALLY wanted to do 'Painting pictures of Egypt' or 'Worst Day Since Yesterday' for Bonnie, but sadly none of them are allowed in. **

**Next time: Terra and the X-men team finally meet up, the X-men find out where to go, Kim meets the Misfits and whatever else I can cram in there! See you then!**

**Another note. When this story is done, before I start the next one, one or two one shots in the Teen Titans section are going to go up. 'The next Generation of Villains' for one. It's about what happens when Brother Blood finds out what Gizmo did in the Training Room, and 'Cosmic Justice' showing what happened to Mirage, Mammoth and the ever unfortunate Gizmo when they went to go prank the Titans. **


	12. Off The Beaten Path

**Tides of Change Chapter Twelve**

**Off The Beaten Path**

**Sorry this is so late guys, It's been like a freaking roller coaster over here. I would have updated sooner, but the internet was down. All this, coupled with a hand that swelled up lovely during the course of a weekend, I had trouble with parts of this chapter. Add all that to the fact that my Grandmother just died, and well, you get a majorly delayed chapter. I am really, really sorry!**

**Roguefan, You've seen Road Rovers? WOO! I AM NOT ALONE! I think Colleen and Exile where my favorites, because Colleen was female and a major force to be reckoned with, and Exile just rocked. I don't blame you for not adding them, it'd be hard to work in. Can't wait to see how you do the Mighty Ducks! (I already feel sorry for Wildwing, his brother is not going to behave is he? And when Kurt, Bobby, Pietro, Todd, Xi, Nosedive and Michelangelo get together...)**

**Kitty: PROFESSOR! THE BOYS BLEW UP A WALL! AGAIN! **

**Wildwing: When I get my wings on Nosedive, he's going to find out the OTHER use for a hockey stick! **

**L1701E, many thanks for the continued support! And for the use of your creations. **

**Ace: Yeah, thanks a bundle!**

**Hey Red Witch! Found your mallet yet? If I where you I'd interrogate the muses, the tactic hasn't failed me yet. OKAY, WHO TOOK ALL THE COOKIES! **

**Starfire: It would not be being Friend Xi and I, no it would not! **

**Xi: I'm a hippo! **

**See what I mean? **

**Jade, your a gem, you know that? Thanks for being so supportive!**

**AnT, SO sorry I didn't thank you in the last chapter, my muses are punishing me as we speak.**

**Lance: MORE DUCKTAPE! SHE'S STILL TALKING!**

**You should all be happy to know that Lance and Amara have made full recoveries during the Hiatus and are currently expressing their joy on my hide. OW! **

**Disclaimer: "Yeah! We're soldiers for Evil!" "Soldiers _against _Evil." "I'm considering my options." **

**-Ray Ray and Monroe, _ The Life and Times of Juniper Lee._**

**A Copse, 11:50 P.M.**

Away from the semi-well used road the led into Middleton, a small forest lay neglected in the hills. It was comprised mostly of trees, but whatever slightly vengeful spirit had claimed it so long ago for it's home had allowed thorn bushes and brambles to creep in through the trees. It was here that Terra had finally stopped running, or rather, flying, from the man in the bathrobe that had cornered her. She swayed on top of the piece of mobile sidewalk before toppling onto the wet ground. She landed with a dull thump, the concrete crashing down beside her, effectively digging it's own grave in the mud. Her stomach bubbling uncomfortably, demanding that she eat something before it was forced to do something they would both regret. No chance of that tonight. While Terra was used to roughing it, spiky grass and slippery leaves where OUT of the question, especially after the last time she tried that. Her throat was burning with the need for liquid of some kind, and she opened her mouth in hopes of doing something to calm it down. She closed her eyes as the rain pelted her forehead mercilessly. She could swear it hissed when it hit her skin.

Mud oozed into a vague impression of her form, flecks of bright green grass bending down and molding the back of her body in a slightly sickening collage. It was a long time before she realized that she was crying. Twister... she left Twister behind! Oh god,

why did everyone who she started to like or trust get hurt? Was this some sort of punishment? What had she _ever_ done to deserve this?

The continued on, unheeding. It was sort of soothing... if you choose to look at it that way. Terra was by no means an optimist, but anything was better than thinking about what the bathrobe had done to Twister...

"Nice night for star gazing _Fräulein ._" A German tinted accent said beside her.

Terra gave a short scream, maneuvering her body around to face the source of the voice. Her wet hair slapped at and sticked to her face, completely covering her one eye with more than half of her muddy mane. A blue furred... thing was crouching down beside her in the wet grass, it's fangs gleaming in the dull light. Terra's eye glowed yellow, helping her to see slightly better through the fog and rain. Kurt jumped slightly, shocked at the minor display of power. The Professor had only picked up a signal yesterday, if she could do that already...

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Terra's one visible eye narrowed, restricting the beam of golden light. Kurt gulped and held up his hands, trying to coax some good will out of the furious girl in front of him.

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Wagner. And all I want at the moment is your name."

"Yeah _right_." Terra snarled, "I've heard that one before pal! What do you really want?"

"Well, I don't know about him, but I want Supper."

An African-American boy stumbled out of the bushes, his windbreaker soaking wet and torn in a few places. Terra blinked. If these guys where criminals, they had an odd way of assailing a body. The second boy tripped over something and fell face first in the mud.

"Make that Supper and a Bath." He groaned, sitting up. "Jesse Aaronson, pleased to meet you."

Kurt helped him up, grimacing as the mud slid onto his fur. That stuff was really hard to get out. His hands moved towards his black and red uniform, intent on dislodging the goo before it solidified. He stopped when he saw it flaking off. Terra had one hand out, the appendage helping her to preform the one Geo-mancing trick she felt up to. Jesse watched with mild fascination as the mud caked off and floated away on the cold wind, before being tagged down by rain drops and reuniting with the earth.

"_Danke._" Kurt said.

"If we're gonna end up fighting, I don't want to get dirty in the process." Terra mumbled, trying to justify her actions. Her eye stopped glowing, the bright yellow dimming to it's usual blue dye. She shivered as the cold wind ran it's fingers through her hair. "Look, you wanna help? I could use some dry clothes."

Kurt nodded and dispersed in a cloud of black smoke. Terra coughed, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Does that all ways happen?" She asked.

"Yes." Jesse said dully, "Noxious, isn't it?"

Kurt reappeared in a nearly identical puff of smoke, carrying a large leather jacket that Logan had abandoned months ago after everyone in the mansion had teamed up and bought him one for his 'Birthday' in July. Since no-one knew when his real day of birth was, they had just picked a random day to throw a surprise party. It had taken them three days to pry the silverware from the wall. Kurt handed it to her, trying not to look to embarrassed.

"_Trauriges Fräulein_." He said, "This is the only thing I could find on such short notice."

"It's bloody perfect." Terra grabbed the jacket greedily, then stopped, "Um, thanks. Kurt right? And Jesse?" She threw the jacket on, noticing, with some pleasure, that it came down to the middle of her thighs. While her legs where still bare (Except for the sagging metal bandages that where slowly unraveling) but she could handle that.

"Ja, what's your name?" Kurt asked, cocking his head.

"Tera. Tera Lydia Solange Xantara Jacinda Markov." She said, giving a long suffering smile. "I was named after relatives."

Jesse nodded, "Big family?"

"You have no idea." She muttered darkly. "So we just going to stand here or do you have somewhere to take me?" Common sense argued with her stomach, and was eaten alive. Her shoulders where beginning to regain feeling as her body warmed up and something that felt suspiciously like a canister of alcohol was thumping against her thigh. Terra had a strict no-drinking rule,

(intoxication and flying did not mix well,) but alcohol had many other uses, sterilization (if it was a certain kind) of wounds for one thing. Flavoring for whatever she could dredge up for another. She decided to investigate later, after food.

**Former Alley-way, Middleton. Time irreverent. **

Twister groaned and twitched. What had _hit _him?

Oh yeah, a old geezer with a robotic arm. Was he dead? Couldn't be... death was supposed to be painless, wasn't it?

Something nudged him on his bruised side. He yipped, trying to edge away from it.

"It's me you idiot!"

Twister opened a crusty eye. Tornado's battle worn face was close, he could feel the hot breath brushing humidly on his cheek.

"Tor... Tornado?" Twister said blearily, "Where were you?"

The older guardian growled, "Getting chewed out by the ever-charming Time Gate Keeper. Apparently Terra wasn't supposed to be awakened for another year. How was I supposed to know that? No help whatsoever..."

Twister grunted as he tried to stand up, his legs more unstable than a bowl of jelly in the middle of an earthquake. Tornado shoved his snout in under the pup's belly, helping to support him. After a few tries and fails, Twister was finally able to prop himself up, and attempted to hobble out of the ex-alleyway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tornado demanded.

"Terra... we've gotta go get Terra!" Twister said, just before his legs gave out again. "She could be in trouble!"

Tornado growled and moved to block the pups exit. "We can't." He said, "The great goddess of Pluto said we where to early. Said we've severely mucked up the time stream. Hah! If that thing was so darn fragile we'd be kissing up to apes by now! After a thousand years around the thing you'd think she'd be able to figure that out..."

"Maybe she just wanted someone to yell at." Twister said, "That seems to be your driving force." He muttered.

Tornado let the comment slide. "She wants us back with her, until the '_appropriate_' time." He said, spitting the word out like it was the foulest of poisons. "Said that if we where lucky Terra'd mark it down as some sort of delusion. Said that if she Didn't we where in for some serious trouble, something about the space-time continuum. Then she started hitting the Mini-Bar. She'll be sending a tunnel through in a minute."

"She was drinking?" Twister said, in the small, awed voice of someone who has just heard something they think they shouldn't have, but never the less wants to know more should the opportunity to use such a forbidden fruit would present itself.

"Everyone drinks Whelp." Tornado said, "But she was actually hitting it. With her staff. Left a sizable dent in the marble." He allowed himself a small smirk, "She really should get some medication."

A small noise, like the kind you get when some four-year-old sticks his finger in his mouth and flicks it out again, thinking they are immensity clever, resounded from the other end of the ex-alley. A small, violently pink one-trip disposable travel tunnel made itself known.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't need it if it weren't for you." Twister pointed out.

"And that's my problem?" The older guardian asked innocently. He examined the tunnel with a half-cocked eyebrow, examining it. "Haven't seen one of those since the Silver." He said to himself as they started walking towards it. Twister limped beside him, on of his legs held off the ground.

"Well, you did make that comment about her backside a few years ago." Twister said thoughtfully.

"Exercise would fix it right up. Everyone could use it." He said amiably.

"And of course there was the infamous Noodle comment..." Twister said, looking up at the sky and trying not to smile.

"Egg-timer. She should have one lying around her place, she's got practically everything else. And anyway, she didn't need to get snotty about it."

"You got snotty, if I remember right."

"You don't." Tornado's voice was suddenly sharp, the tones of someone who didn't want to talk about something anymore. "No more talking, now. Tunnels are a- _were a_ marvelous invention, but it'll be hard enough keeping your last meal inside you without in-flight conversation to."

Twister swallowed nervously. "Do we HAVE to use it? Can't we just walk? Or we could use that wind trick, like last time."

"We were staying on roughly the same continent and anyway, you can't walk across water. _We _can't walk across water." He corrected. "Some people here probably could. Anyway, it's probably very nearly almost sort of completely safe, so quite your whining."

"Probably very nearly?"

"Or something like that."

**Middleton High School, 11:55 P.M.**

Kim, for what seemed to be the fifteenth time, emptied what little was left in her stomach onto the schools pavement. She wiped the foul flavored bile from the ring around her lips. There went the chocolate milk from yesterday. She doubled over again, her whole body racking with tiring contortions as her body sought, in some primal way, to rid itself of the images.

Ron was back with Laurie and Dean, extracting those who had survived the holocaust in the van. With Deans Lycanthrope senses, it was a more desirable job then it would have been if they had been deprived of them. Kim had been excused, or rather commanded to not take part in the task, even though her speed and strength had been a great help. Her usefulness was dimmed, however, by the fact that she kept collapsing from exhaustion or hurling her meals onto the floor. When Ron had suggested that she stop, she had angrily retorted that he and Laurie both had done at least one of the above, the blond girl had calmly yet shyly stated that they had only done that ONCE, and not umpteen times. The REALLY annoying thing, besides that they where right, is the fact that it didn't really bother her anymore. She was in a livid rage that would make any of Trigons minions run screaming for the nearest exorcist and often aimed a kick at Elizabeth's prone form, (Aimed, but never released. She hadn't gone yet.), but she had more or less accepted the fact that most of her class-mates, and even some distant friends, where gone.

She doubled over again.

Her soul had more or less moved on (In a loosely translated way. ) but her body didn't seem to have gotten the memo yet.

**Meanwhile...**

Ron held his breath as he went back into the van to help Dean drag Carley out. The smell inside wasn't to bad yet, and if you didn't think about what it was you could remove someone without completely loosing it. They where short one helper and couldn't afford to loose anymore. Dean had his t-shirt pulled up over his face, and kept grumbling something about how it was going to take weeks before his sense of smell would be working properly again. Apparently this also happened every time he passed an Indian Restaurant, or had to do some really dirty laundry.

"Gnh... I'mb relly gonna hab to get nobse pugs or somatt." The older boy groaned, setting Carley down and breathing through his mouth. He shook himself, trying to some how dislodge the stench from his nose.

"Makes me glad I have almost no sense of smell." Ron said.

Laurie was sitting over with the other captives, talking to them about the situation. Many kept asking her to repeat the part about Kim (THE Kim Possible?) being a mutant. All in all, besides the fact that they still had a van full of dead bodies and SOMEONE was going to have to tell their parents, things where going well.

No-one seemed to notice the fact that two of the members had never showed up for the meeting.

**Location Unknown. Time unknown. **

To talk with Da-Xia and Dahlia Shaffon, you had to be in a special state of mind. Da-Xia and Dahlia NEVER talked to anyone besides each other, so when the weren't speaking (which had only happened once, so far.) they where basically cutting off communications to the rest of the world. They had no friends besides the two of them, and even their parents had been scared of the way they seemed to regard every other living thing, I.E, as lower than them.

And then... there was the way they blinked...

They almost never did it. They seemed to think of it as a hobby, and not a necessity. Their eyes never seemed to get dry, they never watered, got red and puffy, or did anything other than stare coldly at whomever they where talking to- er, _at_.

They moved in perfect synchronization. They never embarrassed themselves. They never conveyed emotions. And above all, they never, EVER made Nick Fury's job easy.

The head of S.H.E.I.L.D held his head in his hand, taking deep, soothing breaths and trying to find his happy place.

"Okay, lets run through it ONE more time." He said.

"Oh look Da-Xia, we've got his eye to twitch."

"You owe me twelve dollars Dahlia."

"Thank you, Thank you, Yes! Now would you just tell me what happened?" Fury shouted, banging his free hand down on the console in front of him. A tech support woman gave him a disapproving look.

Fury was currently in one of the many communications rooms at HQ, and facing two identical blond girls on a giant screen. Other people who where currently uninteresting bustled around doing whatever the heck he payed them to do. Unlike certain twins he could name...

That technically wasn't true. The Shaffon twins, (sometimes called Dyad,) where among the top five in their field, not counting the Avengers. They could get into and out of any place you care to name without breaking a sweat, unravel miles of digital code in minutes, and take out anyone in their way with barely a whisper. (On the victims part. The Twins never spoke when they where on duty.) It's just that, what with their top-notch job, they rarely got time to enjoy themselves, and did so by torturing whatever poor dipstick they had to answer to.

They had been working for nick ever since the had turned ten and finished their training. Training that SHOULD have taken them

five more years. They where on the field by age twelve, and on their own by thirteen. They had only ever talked to four people directly, and didn't intend to show the same courtesy to anyone else.

The one on the left, Dahlia, sniffed haughtily.

"He really should learn to keep his temper under control, shouldn't he Da-Xia?"

"Yes, he should also know that when we play games with someone, it's because we have information that no-one else does." Da-Xia said, smirking at her twin.

"Just think about how happy he'll be that in addition to telling him that Elizabeth was captured-" Dahlia said.

Fury looked up, "What?"

"That we've also located H.I.V.E's latest Headquarters..."

"And that was no picnic, was it?"

"Elizabeth's been _captured? _By who? She took out Jenny!"

"Like _we_ know?" Da-Xia snapped, "Perhaps she just wasn't properly motivated, right Dahlia?"

Dyad was part of a small, hand-picked group of mutant-_mutate-**BEINGS**_ that Fury had painstakingly assembled over the course of years. They had first been considered for the team when they walked into a top-secret meeting at age 6, when they had wondered away from their field-trip group and got bored. The fact that their where twenty heavily armed and trained guards lying outside the door making little bubbling noises, the sixteen digit lock-code had been unraveled, and the fact that all they had on their person was a calculator and a pair of fishnet stockings heightened the Heads urgent needs to get them onto their side.

Their parents had signed over the necessary documents, bought a life-times supply of birth-control pills and moved to Las Vegas with the money the government had handed over for them. Fury still remembered the day. It would have helped if the twins had done something soppy, like ask where their parents where going or try to get out of the grip of the two female officers holding them, but they didn't. They just stared after the car and went quietly away. When one of the officers had asked if they would like to call their parents to say anything, like 'goodbye', they had merely looked at one another and said, 'Good Riddance.'

Fury had never seen anyone like them, and that wasn't exactly a bad thing.

For five years Fury had been trying to stop the mutant trade slowly blooming in the criminal underground, and when the Twins graduated they finally had the means to remove at least ONE of the major traders out of the way.

A plan had been formed.

The Twins where sent back to high-school, despite their spirited protests and ordered to get themselves captured.

They had failed, but that wasn't the issue now.

**The New, New H.I.V.E. Academy, 7:12 A.M.**

"_A Lie can run around the world before the Truth has got it's boots on." _

The saying is doubly true in H.I.V.E. Academy. The School hours hadn't even started and already everyone knew that Jynx, one of the top graduates, had been expelled. Unbridled Rumors and speculations ran rampant down the student-infested hallways, extending tentacles of half-truths into the minds of whoever would listen. Manta kept repeating a spell to increase his mental shields as he walked beside Devastation, a tan girl with cherub-like wings. The girl never spoke to anyone else, but with her eyes she didn't need to. One look was enough to discourage even the most determined of chatter-boxes. Opinions raged like a temperamental sea around the golden compound. Half of the campus wanted to know what she did t be thrown out, so that they might emulate her. Others would turn their noses up at the mere mention of her name, muttering things they hadn't dared to let leave there mouths while the girl was still amongst them. Some where wondering who was going to take her place on Mammoth and Gizmo's team.

Another popular debate was if the sorceress was dead or not. Many thought that Blood had simply killed her after her expulsion, it wouldn't have been the first time.

In the middle of all of this where Jynx's two best, and as far as most people knew, _only_, friends. They had been the first to be told, via a service droid at the breakfast table.

_Thunk. _

_Mammoths tray shook the table slightly as he set it down, causing the glistening micro-chips Gizmo was tinkering with to jump, skitter and dance merrily to the edge of the table and certain oblivion. The smaller boy squeaked and stopped them before they learned to sky-dive. A few angry phrases lined up for rapid fire inside his head, but he bit back on them. One thing you could say about Gizmo, he didn't often insult his friends. He snorted as he looked over at the tray. Fruit, muffins as big as his head, French toast, Cinnamon buns, Scrambled Eggs, Toast, Mammoth never failed to amaze him with how much he could fit into his stomach. The Giant always ate like it might be his last meal or it was his first after along time. It wasn't even like he shoved it in his mouth, but he did eat continually, with two forks. Two forks that had been painstakingly crafted to not catch fire from the friction on the trips to and from the plate, and the metal was folded and strengthened so many times the only way you could tell it was a fork was right after Mammoth had stuck it into the meal._

"_Got enough Baron?" Gizmo asked sarcastically, picking up a microchip and examining it with a well tested eye. Everything checked out to the point that he could blame any sudden failures on the Titans attacks on the machine. _

_Mammoth picked up a Bun and swallowed it without even chewing. Gizmo's eye twitched involuntarily. No matter how many medical records he 'borrowed', or how many tests he ran, the fact that Mammoth seemed to be able to eat ROCKS and still have his digestive track in good order still neglected to offer any answer. Then again, some of the dinosaurs had deliberately eaten rocks to help with their digestive processes. Maybe the behemoth sharing a table with him could do the same? Mammoth wiped the sticky, sugary brown ring around his mouth with his bare forearm, leaving a sparkling comet-tail along his thick gorilla-like appendage. _

"_Actually _Mikron, _I think I have." _

_Gizmo's face went pale. He looked around franticly, but no-one seemed to have heard Mammoths comment. The cafeterias occupants went about their business, the lights shining down on gleaming yellow tiles and fat, Frisbee-shaped service droids. _

_After nearly a year, Gizmo was beginning to really HATE the color yellow. _

"_Keep it down will ya? Jeez." _

_Mammoth snickered. Then he picked up a Chocolate Muffin and inspected it. Finally dubbing it worth for an all expenses payed trip to his stomach. Droids floated under the bright lights, their domed heads distorting whatever they reflected. Droids had become a common place phenomenon at H.I.V.E of late. Headmaster had already lost two bases due to spy's, and was in no hurry to loose a third. Droids where everywhere, along with their more heavy-duty cousins the Drones, and where constantly running background checks on the occupants of the school. In addition they where also equipped with a voice chip, a miniature data-bank, a holographic recorder and a small defensive laser. The design had been created by none other than Gizmo himself, although the boy hated the things with a passion. He had gotten some money for it, which he planned to put into use concerning the Piano heist he had planned. One of the little buggers was bobbing it's way over to them now, it's message light flashing. It stopped at the table just as Mammoth picked up his duel forks and started on the quivering mass of failed poultry offspring. _

"_Mikron O'Jeneus and Baran Flinders?" It asked, even though it probably knew very well who they where. _

"_It's GIZMO." The owner of said name spat. _

"_Yeah?" Mammoth said. _

"_The Head Master wishes for you to know that Miss Aghanashni 'Jynx' has been expelled. A replacement member for your team will be chosen soon. Thank you." _

_The clang of one of Mammoths forks as it hit the floor was louder than any fog horn. _

"_Razzum-frazzem peicea-_ wrench!"

"Here."

Gizmo held out a minuscule hand and shrieked with shock and pain when the wrench Mammoth had handed him pinned his arm to the ground.

"OW! GET THIS SONOFA- thanks."

Mammoth picked the wrench up with barely a second thought, putting it back in the box of practically spotless tools and picked up another, smaller, one. He let Gizmo give a nod of approval before handing it to him. Gizmo tightened the bolt on the skeleton frame for his robot, a mix of nano-bots and the surrounding land-scape would complete the rest of his creation. It was skinny, spindly, and jointed in so many places that it almost resembled a jungle gym standing erect but there was a reason for that. The beauty of the design was that you could carry the whole shebang in a backpack, and probably carry whatever it left of the competition out in one to. You only needed a hand-full of the nano's to start the process, and then the stepped up programing to reproduce and adapt would take over. He would have cried with joy if Mammoth wasn't in the room and Jynx was still on campus.

"Do you think it's true?"

"Huh?" Gizmo blinked. "What's true?"

"What everyone's saying... you know... about Jynx?"

Gizmo's head hit the back of the creeper trolley as he stared up at the interlocking mesh-work of metal tubes and pistons of his 'baby'. Why couldn't everything be as simple as rocket science?

Finally, after pondering the complexities of teenage angst and school-yard dramas, he bit back the automatic response ("those Skuz-brains wouldn't know the truth if it walked up to them, kicked 'em in the butt, and then had its way with their Lover!" **(1), **which, while true for the most part, never the less wouldn't have lifted Mammoths spirits.)

"No." He said, "Jynx wouldn't have turned traitor on us without a good reason. She would personally beat herself to death with one of her books if she did that."

Mammoth managed a weak smile at the other boys statement. It was probably true... they where the only family Jynx had, as far as he knew. The girl would always get a sad expression whenever they tried to bring the subject up. Mammoth hadn't been hesitant at sharing, his parents had basically given him and his sister up after they got their powers, right after Mammoth had broken his school mates neck for cracking on his sister. NO ONE messed with his sister. Luckily Dr. Jace, the woman who had claimed custody of the two, was kind and worked almost tirelessly towards helping them to understand their abilities.

Gizmo had been reluctant with his story. What they could make out from the muttered phrases was that his parents had died and he'd been offered the chance of attending H.I.V.E under the scholarship of a mysterious benefactor. He still didn't know who had taken so much interest in a under-grown orphan.

Jynx had refused to talk about it at all.

Come to think about it, that said a lot about her.

**Forest near Canadian border, 11:30 P.M. (Earlier) **

If saying nothing told you a lot about Jynx, then she must have been spouting out her life's story to Ace as she lay pale on the dark grass. Ace growled and viciously kicked at a pebble, watching it skitter and thump away into the un-mowed grass. As far as he knew, Jynx should be waking up. He had managed to close the wound with his claws, (due to some carefully aimed lasers) but she may have already lost to much blood to survive. Reason number one why he needed a healer, and why there where currently two very awkward Meta-humans sharing what little shelter the drenched tree he'd propped Jynx under had to offer and trying to make sense of what he had just told them. Donna was toying with an odd stone she had picked up, poking her finger through the hole in the middle absentmindedly, and trying to keep Impulse from running off. So far she was winning, since it's kind of hard to run of when someones sitting on your midsection. Impulse stopped struggling after awhile, and contented himself by singing something under his breath. Ace had been pacing for nearly an hour, trying to figure out what to do.

Finally Ace sat down beside Jynx in what protection the rain-drenched tree had to offer. The rain had let up on it's vicious onslaught a little, the mist made from the violent ricocheting drops skulked near the ground evilly. He was going to try talking to her, maybe she'd be able to find the way back that way. He picked a long blade of spiky grass and started toying with it. Due to a random set of rules instilled in the back-paths of every sentient being who had a language, whenever someone is asked to talk, the vocal cords will freeze up.

"Your being totally unfair you know." He finally said. "Here you go, getting my hopes up and I don't even get to hear you sing. That's breach of contract Missy!" He said, giving the comatose girl a half-smile. "Don't you know how to keep a promise?"

No answer. Donna looked up, thinking he was talking to her, but decided against saying anything.

"I was totally serious about the Incredible A&J you know, I would really like to start some sort of band. Preferably with you. I WAS in one, but... we kinda had a falling out. I ended up leaving for a so called brighter horizon." he said, looking up at the dripping leaves.

No answer.

"So... what was it like at H.I.V.E? The cafeteria food good? It have to be... I think two evil's cancel each-other out, or something. Or maybe that's why your Head was so good at his job, eating evil Cafeteria food would be enough to make anyone want to take over the world."** (2) ** He laughed, "I know this girl, Monet's her name, got a lot of attitude, anyway, her chocolate chip cookies could be taught to dance the Tango. Of course that might have been Tarot's fault... but that was never proved. Like the noodle incident." He shuddered.

No battle-hardened soldier, no rabid berserker, not even the Mad King Lopashwaltz of the Planet Dremnar (Inventor of the classic 'There's this guy, right? And he standing in front of two doors, and there's these two guards, and one of them never tells the truth, right? And one door leads to freedom and the other goes towards certain death, and he doesn't know which is which, and he only gets one question to ask one guard, so, like, what does he ask?' riddle. Usually with live demonstrations.) could have stayed upright with all their lunch inside them at what Empath had found that dark Sunday morning. It had taken them _weeks _to get the smell of ravioli out of the boys locker room.

Drops of water splattered against his face, the rainfall from out from the tree ganging up in the leaves during it's free fall to earth distorted the eight sided birthmark.

"I know this sweet little Arcade down in Cali, great place. Even has a Karaoke machine. Got some Cyndi Lauper on there... I'd like to hear you sing 'Money Changes Everything', ya know, since you promised you'd- well, _practically _promised anyway. You even look a little like-"

"_Gnh..._"

Ace whipped around. Donna jerked in surprise as two luminous orbs suddenly focus on her.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"What? No! I think she did." Donna said, nodding towards the girl.

Jynx was blinking in the dim moonlight reflecting off of the raindrops. It was pale, but probably brighter than the back of her eyelids. It had stopped raining a little while ago, but every now and then a gust of wind would knock some water onto the teens sitting under the tree. A fat, wet drop splashed onto Aces hair, splashing minute drops into his eyes. Ace scrambled over, blocking the recovering girls view. Jynx turned her face away form him as some water from his brown and black mane splashed onto her face.

"Gah! You smell like wet dog!" Jynx said, slithering out from under him.

"Dog? Hey, no fair! My mutations Lion-based! And anyway, your not one ta talk lady! You look like something-"

"-that cat dragged in?" Jynx replied in a curved tone of voice, "You've got a one track mind, you know that?"

"Oh _sure. _I'M the one with the one-track mind!" Ace said, "Okay, derailing the train of thought here, why are you alive?"

Jynx blinked, "I'm alive?"

"Unless we've all suddenly joined the choir invisible, yes, your alive." Donna said.

Jynx turned to look at her, her eyes revolving freely, flicking up and down, and down again as she noticed Impulse.

"Uh... Why are you sitting on your brother?" She asked.

"She's not my sister." "He's NOT my brother."

Jynx blinked, "Okay, whatever you say... Who are you then?"

Donna held out her hand, "Donna Troy, recently discovered mutant who could REALLY use some therapeutic skull-bashing right now." Jynx gave her a cautious half-smile and shook her hand. "So you the girl who was sitting on top of the mutie-trade?" She asked.

Jynx snorted, "Yeah, for nearly six years! You'd think I'd have noticed something by then."

"Sometimes your brain disregards what it doesn't want to believe." Impulse said quietly.

Donna froze, "Did... did you just say something philosophical?" She asked.

"That? That wasn't philosophical, heh, I know a song about hedgehogs that'll make you REALLY think!" Impulse said.

"I'm sure you do." Donna rolled her eyes. "This is Bart, I think he like the name Impulse better. Just ignore everything he says, and you'll get along fine."

Impulse muttered something. Donna smacked him.

"OW! I thought you where going to ignore me!" He said.

"Except when you threaten to sing." Donna said, "I'm not suicidal."

"Back to the matter at hand," Ace said, "Why are you alive?"

"I think I got a healing spell off, or something." Jynx said, "That's about all I can say."

Ace raised his eyebrows,_ You seemed pretty out-of-touch with the world when I hauled you out of the H.I.V.E pit.__And you where on my back. How could you have said something without me knowing it? _Out loud he said, "Your breathing, that's all I need to know. Next item on the list, what are we going to do now?"

"We can't leave them down there." Jynx said, "We can't. If it's the last thing I do, we're getting them out of there."

Ace sighed, "Okay, problem number one, We're four against, oh, let make it a nice even three-thousand men AGAINST us, how are we going to get, say three hundred meta-humans and the like out without getting killed?"

They thought for awhile.

"If we get them out, won't they want to stay that way?" Impulse asked quietly.

Donna nodded, "I think they would." She said.

"Then won't they fight for it?"

There was silence.

"That... is brilliant." Jynx said. "We go in, free the captives, and fight our way out!"

"What could go wrong?" Ace said, putting his head in his hands.

**Down Town Middleton, 11:56 P.M. **

Dead Girl, despite her best efforts, was enjoying herself. True, she would have to get back on the jet later, (she had even worked herself into a good funk for a couple of minutes,) but right now she was on frim ground that would probably not explode and leave her stranded on an island with A), Other Zombies, or B), some man eating thing. Granted, if something did try to eat her she would not agree with it, but still. Warren was grumbling a little about all the girls that kept looking at him and giggling, and then would giggle harder if he looked at them, but he had seemed to brighten up away from Kurt and Jesse and out in the open air. Jean had lightened up and even bought a new shirt and pants set for herself. (Something which Kitty seemed to think she needed desperately.) Dead Girl had had her first taste, (as far as she knew,) of Chinese food and was currently woofing down her third helping of General Tso's chicken. Jamie watched in amazement.

"And I thought Kurt could pack it away." he said.

Dead Girl grinned and wiped her mouth off. "The best part is that I don't have to worry about gaining weight." she said. "Why did we split up with Kurt and Jesse anyway?" she asked.

"We didn't split up, they both had to go and they said they would meet us in town." Jean said. "I gave them a description of who we're looking for."

Warren gave another group of twittering girls the evil eye, "So who ARE we looking for Jean?" he asked, "REIGN IN YOUR HORMONS YOU HARPES!" he shouted. This only caused the girls to giggle harder.

Jean looked around at the shops. For a city that got attacked on a semi-weekly basis, Middleton had a surprisingly active night-life.

"Laurie Collins, her mother said that she could project pheromones." Jean said.

"Wait, her _mother?_ As in, someone was seriously willing to give us their kid without hours of us talking at them and/or some convenient villain attacking? Even if we do end up seriously warping them?" Jamie said, in awe. "I thought Rhane, Jubes and I where the only ones who's parents actually consented to it first try! And Rhane and Jubilee's parents backed out a few months later!"

Jean shrugged, "Personally, I'm just glad I won't have to be the resident role-model on this run." she said. "Not that we're going to make a good impression with a cranky Angel and a sleep-deprived Scott anyway." she muttered.

"If you wanted to make a good impression, you shouldn't have brought Remy." Warren said. "Oh, great, one of them is pointing!" He said, as a auburn-haired girl indicated him with her finger.

Jean looked around, "Where IS Remy anyway?" she said, "Oh God, he's not flirting is he? I REALLY don't want to have to repair another wall while simultaneously prying Rogue off of him again!"

"Relax Jean, he's just looking in the book store." Jamie pointed.

Remy was indeed in said store, or rather walking out of it with a full bag swinging next to his leg. When he re-connected with the group he opened the bag to show them what he bought.

"Far-side collections?" Warren asked. "What do you need those for?"

"Dere for Chere." Remy said, closing the bag again, "Remy figured she could use dem, wid her mother and all."

Rogue still hadn't quite recovered from hearing that she was going to have another sibling soon, especially since the siblings father was Zartan. Long story short, she was temporarily banned from the Danger-room while Forge either ordered or made replacement parts. He was currently having a lot of difficulty with the part he so technically called, 'The Eye-ball Pizza-thingy that makes the saw-blades and artificial alligators work.'. If you had really good hearing you could hear a distant thumping from his lab as he 'adjusted' the part via a sledgehammer or his forehead.

"I didn't know Rogue liked Far-side." Dead Girl said, scraping up the last morsel of deep-fried sauce-smothered chicken.

"Chere loves da t'ings." Remy said, "She says it's scary how close he gets ta life at de institute."

"Rogues got a valid point." Dead girl said, "I mean, half of the stuff he writes about is frighteningly close to our lives." She pulled a thick volume out, leafing through it in mild interest.

"So where is she?" Jamie asked, looking around at the neon lit signs.

"The portable Cerebro we have in the Blackbird put her at her school." Jean said, "We're heading there now."

"Do you think we could get there a little faster?" Warren said, "I think one of them is writing out her phone number. And that guy at the hair salon keeps looking at me."

"It's only a few more blocks." Jean said, "We need to turn right up ahead and-"

"Or we could jus' follow de column o' smoke." Remy said, pointing.

They followed his finger, all except for Warren who was trying to explain to a young lady that he was VERY busy on the up-coming Friday.

It was a big column. At least two-hundred feet. It was amazing that no-one else had noticed it by this point.

"We could, but we don't know that's the school-" Jean began, only to be cut short by Jamie.

"Um, Jean? Laurie's a potential student, is their anyway that it CAN'T be where she is?"

Jean sighed. "Okay, pry Warren away from his fan-club, let's go save Laurie."

**Location Unknown. Time Unknown. **

The room was dark. Not hard to believe, considering that they where nearly one-hundred feet below the ground. However, the occupants of the room could at least have turned some lights on.

"Sir. I have some bad news on 8674348. It seems our 'ally' has decided that they would be better suited for his... private gain."

Papers rustled absentmindedly.

"Is that so? What about the other one?"

"9047883 is still on track. It is suspected that the subjects powers are beginning to emerge, they are experiencing headaches."

A grunt was heard, trying to indicate the owners interest.

"They should be finished by tomorrow, mid-afternoon at the latest."

"Very good." The voice said.

**(1) A pretty much direct quote from Thanksgiving Madness by L1701E, one of my Favs!**

**(2)This is largely true, and Ace did very well to figure it out. In the proud tradition of H.I.V.E Headmasters and Headmistresses, the cafeteria food was (on any given day,) either Houte Cuisine or moved about the plate of it's own free will. Many successful Super Villains and Bankers have been turned out of H.I.V.E after have to alternatively or randomly club their brownie to death. Incidentally, Dressels Lunch Trays and Other Fine Cafeteria Items does a very brisk trade with H.I.V.E.**


End file.
